Vampires, Wizards and A Muggle?
by Beserked2
Summary: Finding 'normal' is hard when everything around you serves as a reminder. Luna's warped logic and Ron's quick temper drive Harry and Hermione to Seattle. Of course there's never a moments peace as far as Harry's concerned. Encountering the Cullen coven is just the tip of the iceberg, really. Rated 'T' for action/violence. Set post-DH and at the very beginning of Eclipse.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : ****Getting Some Air**

**Disclaimer; I don't own any of it.**

**A/N: The premise isn't very original but honestly I drew a complete blank when it came to how I'd kick things off.**

* * *

"_I'm not being selfish," _Hermione chanted to herself. She wasn't. Really. She just needed to get away. She needed to for once take care of herself. She wasn't being selfish, she really wasn't. _Then why are you still trying to convince yourself you aren't?_ She thought bitterly.

"It's ok you know." Luna said softly beside her.

"What's ok?" she asked looking up at Luna from the photo she had been staring at for the last few minutes. They'd been flatting together in a small house just outside of Ottery St Catchpole for a few months now and Hermione had to admit that she had started to find Luna's blunt honesty refreshing.

"Looking after yourself." Luna continued simply.

"Luna..." Hermione trailed off looking at the waifish girl whose pale grey eyes had focused somewhere above Hermione's left shoulder.

"The wrackspurts are flying in circles around you. They can feel your conflicted so they circle around your head pushing it out of your ears and up into the air. It's a real treat for them you know, they love eating conflict, fills them right up." She replied seriously.

"Oh." Hermione said. _Of course the wrackspurts. _

"Yes. You've got your luggage packed in that bag under your cloak but you've been looking at that photo for a while," she said gesturing first to the beaded bag under Hermione's arm and then to the photo of her, Harry and Ron sitting under a Beech tree by the lake a few weeks after The Battle of Hogwarts. She looked down at it again, stroking the edges fondly. It had been one of the few moments she could remember where the three of them had taken a break from grieving and just let go for a bit.

"It wasn't hard to figure out that you're feeling guilty about leaving. The wrackspurts gave it away really, they get so excited when they taste a person's indecision in the air."

Hermione smiled back at the younger witch. Even after living with her it was easy to forget that Luna really wasn't that loony. _Like now for example_, Hermione thought looking at her affectionately; eyes sliding down to the bright orange sneakers she wore and up to the heavily patched purple poncho with Muddled Mead corks dangling from the hem. Hermione sighed lightly looking around at their now empty living room. The walls that were once lined with bookshelves now stood bare. It looked free and empty, no longer straining to accommodate Hermione's books and Luna's numerous experiments (which on more than one occasion had set the couch on fire).

"You really think it's alright?" she whispered gazing at her friend.

"Oh yes." Luna smiled. "It's okay put yourself first sometimes. You think so too otherwise you wouldn't be leaving. It's just the Guilt Griblets that are making you doubt yourself. A good spout of rain chases them right away... It doesn't look like rain though..."

"It's alright. Luna. I don't think the Griblets will leave me alone any time soon, rain or no." Hermione said pushing the photo frame into her beaded bag. "Perhaps not - you should be more like Ron." She said patting her on the arm sympathetically.

Hermione blanched and looked at her like she really was Loony.

"He puts himself first most times. The Gibblers don't bother him much." Hermione chuckled as her heart thudded dully in her chest.

"No, I don't suppose they do. He's not very happy with me. He doesn't want me to go actually." Hermione said almost matter-of-factly.

"Oh yes I knew he wouldn't. You staying is what's best for him. He's very self-preserving. I suppose that's why he eats so much..." Luna smiled. Hermione bit her lip looking around the small living room sadly, letting her mind drift back a few hours earlier...

* * *

"You're WHAT?" Ron shouted ears burning red. At this there was a small thud and a low curse from the door. _Probably the rest of the Weasley's trying to listen in _Hermione thought smiling idly.

"I'm going away for a bit; taking a holiday." Hermione replied evenly trying to cling to her calm.

She sat across the table from Harry and Ron in the cluttered kitchen of The Burrow. This was _exactly _how she saw Ron taking the news. She'd decided not to tell them she was leaving until the last possible moment knowing they would try to make her stay. Her heart fell when she looked from Ron's furious face flushed red, his blue eyes burning with frustration over to Harry's unbearably sad one. This too she had expected from Harry. She knew telling him would be so incredibly difficult, that Harry's hurt would be harder to handle than Ron's anger. She looked into his deep green eyes and saw the abandonment there. He'd lost so many in the war and now he was losing her too. She felt the familiar burn at the back of her throat warning her that tears wouldn't be far off.

"What do you mean you're 'going away' for a bit?" Ron asked sarcastically.

Hermione shot him a dark look, anger seeping through the calm exterior she had so carefully put in place. "Exactly that. I need a break. I need to get away from everything. Things have been non-stop since the war ended. I just need some fresh air."

"Then go for a bloody walk! I don't know if you've noticed yet Hermione, but there's plenty of air outside." He retorted pointing towards the window. Hermione ignored him, keeping her eyes trained on Harry's.

"Air?" Harry whispered, his voice soft. Hermione nodded keeping her eyes on him seeing something in his face shift.

"Where've you been living the last few weeks Hermione - Jupiter? Because I can see plenty of air from where I'm sitting!" Ron said, arms waving around. "You need a break? Hogwarts doesn't start for months! _Months! _And you don't even have to go back if you don't want! We've been given enough money for the whole You-Know-Who thing to not even need to get jobs! You need a holiday? From what? You don't need to go away Hermione; everything you could possibly want is here."

_He doesn't understand_ Hermione thought sadly. But really what had she expected?

"That's just it Ron. I want to get away from 'the whole You-Know-Who thing'. I want to be able to leave my house and not be afraid that rogue Death Eaters are going to jump me when I reach down for the potatoes at the store! I want to be able to walk into Flourish and Blotts and not see my face plastered across every damn war book. I want to walk down Diagon Ally and not have people pointing and whispering and staring at me with pitying looks. I want every day not to be so hectic, filled with condolence visits, book signings, re-constructions and everything else! I want to be able to go back to Hogwarts and laugh with my friends and not feel guilty about the fact that, that's where some of them hurt; that's where some of them died. I want to be able to breathe air that isn't filled with sorrow and war and loss. I want to be able to come here, Ron and sit with you and Harry and just be happy. I want to be with my two best friends and for once not have to look after them! I just want to feel normal!" She nearly shouted, breathing in deeply her cheeks flushing red, chest heaving.

"Look after us? You're not our Mum Hermione. It's been rough the last few months, trying to get on with life but it's getting easier and it'll keep getting easier! Things have been hectic yes, but people need us! They need us to help rebuild their homes, Hogwarts, everything. They need our support. You should be proud that people know you - that people recognise what you've done! You should be bloody _happy!_" Ron said frustrated. He really didn't understand why she was being so difficult. People respected them! They'd never want for anything. Why was she so eager to get away from that?

"Ron." Harry said softly looking to his right at the red-headed steaming mess that was his friend.

"I don't get it, I really don't. Why do you have to leave Hermione? What's out there that's not right here?" Ron asked his eyes boring into hers.

"History," she said simply. "I have history here Ron. Good and bad. I need to get away from it. Just for a bit. I need to go and just be me without all of the baggage that comes from the war. I need to recover from it. I need some space from it. Everything here reminds me of it. I _need _some air." "Again with the bloody air." Ron huffed folding his arms tightly across his chest.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked, his voice seeming almost too quiet after their outburst.

"Somewhere far away, somewhere in America I think. I'm not sure where. Luna picked it." Hermione replied almost sheepishly. Harry chuckled softly.

"Luna?" Ron scoffed. Of course bloody Luna. "You let her talk you into this? You realize she'll probably have you camped out in the desert living in a sandcastle." They both needed a break - _from what_ _exactly _Ron thought, frustration bubbling up again in his mind.

"Don't." Harry growled at Ron leaning over the table towards Hermione. Luna had come to mean so much to him and he wouldn't put up with Ron badmouthing her.

"It's okay." Harry said bringing his hand up to cover hers. Ron shifted uncomfortably in his seat; they both ignored him.

"It is?" She whispered gripping his hand tightly, searching his eyes for reassurance. Harry nodded and squeezed her hand gently.

"I've dealt with the stares since first year. The pity you get used to. But it hasn't been so intense for you before. There's so much in the way here, too much to be able to relax and recover. You deserve a break. You've looked out for us all through Hogwarts; kept us alive in the hunt for the Hocruxes. You've always been there Hermione and now you just need some room to be free from all this. I understand. I'd come with you if Ginny and I weren't trying to make such a go of it."

At this Ron gaped. "Wait, what? You want to leave too?" his voice shooting up a few octaves, causing Percy's owl Hermes to glare at him from his perch.

"Ginny wouldn't leave you lot right now. We're still trying to sort things out between us." Harry said shrugging his shoulders and smiling softly at Hermione. _He needs some peace just as much as me. He understands _she thought, smiling warmly back. She had hoped he would.

"Hermione..." Ron pleaded, realizing this talk was turning a dark corner.

"Just leave it Ron." Irritation colouring Harry's voice for the first time.

"But Harry she wants to leave us. She wants to leave me. How can you want that?" He asked.

"I want what's best for her. She's not leaving us Ron. She's not even leaving us behind. She's leaving the war behind." Harry said gently.

"But she is leaving us! How can you Hermione? How can you leave us after all we've been through together? I thought we were trying again, you and me?" Ron asked turning back to her.

"Ron - _don't_." Harry groaned.

"We have tried Ron, over and over again. We've talked the issue to death. I can't try and be in a relationship with you again. We want different things and you can't compromise. I need some peace. I want to feel normal. After all we've done I deserve to. I deserve an effing break! I _am _going Ronald Weasley."

That was the final straw, it really was. She knew he'd take a low blow and mention their failed relationship, she just knew it.

"Can you even hear what you're saying Hermione? Is that all you care about – yourself? You're leaving Harry after everything he's been through. You're leaving me after everything we've done together! We need you!" Ron said getting up from his chair. How could she leave him? They were supposed to grow together! To be together! And she was leaving them to go off and do Merlin knows what with Merlin knows who!

Growling in frustration he stormed out the back door and down the garden path. She'd come to her senses soon enough he reasoned as he made his way to the apparition point. After she realised how much she missed them she'd come back. She couldn't go for long. She was a part of their lives, she knew where she was needed most, where she _belonged_ and that was here, with him. Eventually she'd remember that. He'd go to her house every damn night and tell her so if need be.

* * *

No, things had not gone well with Ron. Hermione shook her head, looking over at Harry who smiled sadly at her. "Ron." He muttered as a way of explanation. "Ron." She nodded back.

"When are you going?" He asked, now that Ron had left the room everything was a lot less heated.

"This evening,"

Harry looked up. "That's so soon. I'll come see you off," he said determined.

"No Harry." She vehemently refused. "If you do I'll just break down. I can't leave in tears. I don't think I'd be able to leave at all actually. Why do you think I waited so long to tell you?" Harry sighed and nodded back.

"You'll come visit won't you Harry? A lot?" Hermione pleaded.

He grinned back at her, "Next week too soon?" He asked. Hermione couldn't help the look of pure elation that broke out over her face.

"Not soon enough," she grinned back. "Just make sure you don't tell Ron, not at first anyway. You know how he is."

Harry chuckled. "Wouldn't dream of it - he'd probably body bind you and drag you back if he could get away with it." He was only half-joking. Knowing Ron he'd probably think he was doing her a favour and Harry made a mental note to keep a closer eye on him while Hermione was away.

"I'll miss you Hermione." He said honestly. "Luna too," he added.

"Maybe you and Ginny will come over once you've sorted everything out?" Hermione suggested.

"Maybe, she's so stubborn, but." Harry said running his hands through his hair.

"That's what you love about her." Harry just grinned back.

"So very true."

* * *

"Shall we?" Luna said jolting Hermione back to the present. They were flying to their new home but apparating to the airport.

"Yes." Hermione said glancing around their home one last time, smiling at the memories that flashed up in her final glance. There in the corner was where Teddy Lupin had taken his first steps.. The far wall had a slight green tinge to it where one of Neville's Gargantula plants had splattered it's puss when he had brushed the leaves the wrong way. There in the back meadow was where Luna and Charlie had herded in dozens of strange looking animals, deciding to host a Magical Creatures New Year's party at which Hagrid had gotten Draco Malfoy so rip roaring drunk he never made it to the bathroom and threw up all over the carpet in the hallway and then again in Hermione's wardrobe. The kitchen filled with memories of Bill telling them about powerful protective charms they should use on the house while Fleur taught Luna and her how to cook; memories of Mr Weasley marvelling at Hermione's cell phone, accidently taking pictures of Mrs Weasley's bum as she stuffed their fridge full of food (the photos of which George somehow managed to get and later gave his father, snickering as Percy and Lee guffawed in the background). There in front of the fireplace was where Hermione and Luna had fell down in exhaustion many nights, too anxious to be so alone in their rooms. Looking to the front patio where she, Harry, Ginny, Luna and Ron had whiled away precious few free afternoons. Hermione smiled. Everywhere, everywhere memories.

"Goodbye house. We'll come back and see you soon." Luna said hugging one of the walls. She floated out the door jamming onto her head a bright pink beanie which Hermione thought was an enlarged version of the house-elf hats she'd made back in her fourth year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Blast Off**

"That was awful!" Hermione groaned walking through the airport in Seattle. It really had been a terrible flight.

"I thought it was quite pleasant." Luna said airily her head moving from left to right in wide-eyed wonder at all the Muggles. There were just so many of them! And in so many different shapes and sizes! All of them lugging around heavy bags on little wheels. It was any wonder how they went about life without magic, _but then the nargles wouldn't bother_ them she thought soberly

Hermione bristled as she felt a strong gust of wind push through the sliding doors, coming to a stop. It was early morning and the Sun would barely be in the sky _not that you'd know here _Hermione thought glancing upward at the low hanging blanket of grey. A steady sheet of rain fell from above making the view they got from the other side of the glass look utterly miserable.

Neither witch noticed the strange looks they were attracting, each too absorbed in their own thoughts.

They did make a strange sight though. Arriving at the airport with no luggage whatsoever save the two small bags they clutched, standing there staring out the doors. Hermione's bushy brown hair, which had calmed down somewhat with age was now bushier and frizzier than ever; the long flight and weather puffing it up and out, giving her a slightly maniacal look. Her deep brown eyes looked weary and were ringed with heavy bags. Cursed scars on her exposed face and neck stood out against her English peaches and cream skin, causing people to stare as they passed. Their gaze inevitably shifted to Luna whose pale white complexion made even more visible the scars that peppered her body as well. It seemed that the girl was on the verge of taking flight; her arms extended slightly making her purple poncho spread out looking awfully bat-like. Her dirty blonde hair fell (unlike Hermione's) in small delicate waves down her back; the pink beanie askew clashing so horribly with her poncho and orange sneakers that it made some of the women passing by wince.

"Why did you pick here of all places Luna?" Hermione asked gazing at the rain shivering. She had let Luna deal with _everything_ about their 'holiday' and it took every ounce of self control she had to not hound Luna for details; or simply snatch the manila folder out of her hands and organise the trip herself - something which she was starting to regret.

Luna beamed at Hermione "It's wonderful isn't it? It's so much different from home. I know you still feel guilty but It rains here more than any other place in the country so the Griblets won't be bothersome any longer." Hermione gazed at Luna fondly. She really was just trying to look out for her. They'd become closer than Hermione had ever thought was possible. Luna was just so _different _and she didn't give a damn about it either which Hermione respected immensely. She loved the way Luna would float around the house babbling about some mythical creature or spouting some quirky superstition. She was enchanted by the legends Luna told her, even found herself researching a few of them. Nothing, not even the war seemed to diminish Luna's spirit, and this Hermione admired more than anything. She of course knew that she shared a thirst for knowledge with her, even though the knowledge each sought was vastly different.

"Thank you." Hermione said hugging the witch with teary eyes.

"There's a car dealership somewhere. Muggles use them quite often you know." Hermione nodded pulling the hood of her cloak up.

"Let's find a cab then!" She said racing out into the rain.

* * *

"I can't beleive this bloody rain!" Hermione groaned hours later barely being able to see past the pouring rain that spattered the windshield. They had just entered the small town of Forks in a beat up old lime green and white Volkswagen "hippie" van. Against Hermione's better judgement they'd bought the blasted thing from the second-hand car salesman; Luna had drifted over to it and had it named not five minutes after they'd entered the car yard. The balding car salesman had sauntered over to them eagerly.

"She's a real beaut isn't she?" He asked Luna sensing an easy sale. The girlie practically screamed gullible.

"He's quite handsome, yes." She replied stroking the wet van fondly. "I think I'll call him Gibbs."

"Does it even work?" Hermione asked sceptically looking from the rusted doors and dented grate to the torn and stained leather seats. _This is not a practical vehicle_ she thought poking one of the deflated tires with the sole of her shoe.

"Oh yeah, you just gotta know how to talk to the old bird. Give her some lovin' and she'll shine up good as new." He replied smacking his lips together. "You look like you could do with a bit of lovin' yourself there little lady." He said winking in what she assumed was supposed to be a seductive way but came across as disturbing.

Ten minutes and a few more disgusting allusions from him later, Hermione's skin was crawling. She wanted to get the hell out of there so she had made the purchase eyes narrowing in suspicion when she saw the mocking laughter in his eyes as he dumped the keys in front of her. _Worked like a charm _he thought wiggling his fingers suggestively at Hermione. A few minutes later and they were away to the man's complete and utter surprise. She'd managed to resist from cursing his penis off (something Bill had taught her a few days ago) and used a few discreet spells to get rid of the grime that coated the interior and get the engine and heater (thank goodness) going as good as new. Without magic the van would never have made it out of the car yard and it had taken every ounce of self-control she had to not flip the man off as they drove away.

As they made their way to Forks Luna had managed to transform Gibbs so he looked near unrecognisable. The interior was now a deep, lush red, the seats a lovely mess of yellow and orange patchwork - she'd even managed to get rid of every speck of rust. Hermione did however have to stop Luna when she wanted to enchant the ceiling so it looked like the one in the Great Hall back at Hogwarts. Instead Hermione fixed a sunroof over head which Luna was now gazing at the sky through, humming along to 'Tom Waits: Hold On' playing on the Muggle radio. _Fat chance we'll ever get to crack that open_ Hermione thought glaring up at the rain streaked sun roof. It wasn't that she didn't like rain, she loved it in fact, it would just take her body a while to get used to the drastic change in environment.

"It's down this street coming up." Luna said glancing down at the instructions in her lap that the Muggle real estate agent had sent her. "That house at the very end." Hermione pulled up in front of a small two story stone house set in front of thick green forest that seemed to ring the entire town. They looked from the red mail box on the side to the matching roof that the heavy rain pounded off of; to the huge windows and the small deck that ran along the right side of the house and down to the back. A porch swing rocked gently in the breeze, small drops of rain trying to reach under the top floor to wet it. A cobblestone walkway that led from the driveway to the porch steps was just visible under the mass of shrubbery and weeds that had grown over from the bordering front garden that must have looked beautiful if taken care of.

Both girls sat for a while, just looking. Slowly they turned to each other, a broad grin stretched across Hermione's face, a dreamy smile playing on Luna's."Do you like it?" Luna asked.

"Luna its story-book! It's absolutely perfect!" She replied jumping out of the warm van, yelping as the cold bit into her.

* * *

Thank goodness for magic, Hermione thought looking around the now homely sitting room. Without magic she didn't know how they would have managed leaving England. Getting their books over alone the Muggle way would have been a near impossible task; never mind all of their furniture.

The small house had no library so their combined collection of books now sat in shelves lining most of the large lounge and the hallway. Hermione sunk into the couch cushions in front of the cackling fireplace. She smiled absently thinking that Luna had done a brilliant job. The house was just as picturesque on the inside as it was outside. She curled her toes into the rich red carpet, languishing in the softness. The walls were a soft cream, heavy curtains framed the large windows that looked over the rain washed grass. You could barely make out the deep crimson of the curtains underneath the numerous Hogwarts house flags and Hippogriff feathers Luna had magicked to them (to keep away the nargles of course).Their soft and puffy white couches scattered the room facing the fireplace and television - which Luna had become slightly obsessed with ever since Hermione had shown her how to work it. The small kitchen through to the left stood in stark contrast to the rest of the house. Here everything was unusually bright. The white tiled floor in the cooking area and burnt orange wooden floor on the dining area offset the dark counters and pantry. They had charmed the walls into a soft yellow and the lime green chairs surrounding a circular table made of light wood gave the room an almost beachy feel. It was a strange sight to behold when the French doors betrayed the dreary and unrelenting weather. There were books shoved into shelves by the table even in here, Luna's painting easel dominating the corner opposite.

The house had three rather decent sized bedrooms and a bathroom upstairs and downstairs. Both bathrooms were surprisingly modern for such an old house; covered in different sized tiles bathed in varying shades of blue.

Luna floated into the room gazing dreamily around. "I was thinking up there." Hermione said pointing lazily to the space high above the mantle of the fireplace. Luna nodded enthusiastically as Hermione reluctantly pushed off of the couch. They straightened and twirled their wands intricately and the space in front of them began to glow. What had previously been a vast expanse of blank wall was now covered in a large and very long painting filled with over a dozen people smiling down at them. It had taken Luna a very long time and Hermione some truly complex magic to make this back in their first flat but neither complained.

It was a beautiful scene; a party at twilight with twinkle lights illuminating the giant banner that floated above the figures cheering at them. "In Loving Memory" Luna had painted on the banner with careful strokes. Fred waved like a maniac at them from the very middle; Sirius, Remus and Tonks grinned in the background. Snape sat at a white covered table looking bored while Professor Dumbledore leaned over him reaching for the party popper in front of Professor Sprout who was getting tipsier by the minute with Professor Trelawney. Colin Creevey jumped up and down excitedly while Padma Patil looked at him bemused. Cedric Diggory, Seamus Finnegan and Ernie McMillan howled with laughter, gripping their sides while Mad-Eye Moody showed them defensive spells using his wooden leg as a wand. Dobby weaved through them all happily handing out Butterbeers. Hermione's parents took one from him, delighting in the taste. Lavender Brown, Hannah Abbott and Angelina Johnson danced together, giggling hysterically while Xenophilius Lovegood smiled dreamily and waved down at Luna who waved back eagerly.

While the protective enchantments had been the absolute first thing they had done, this was the very last. They had bought this little piece of home with them and now they could at last breathe in the fresh air.

* * *

The kitchen at The Burrow strained as it tried to accommodate all the people gathered inside it for dinner. Mrs Weasley had put on a delicious spread as usual. The Burrow was filled with mouth-watering aromas and hummed with easy conversation. When Ron proposed his 'plan of attack' to Harry he was too busy savouring the taste of his tender roast and forgot himself for a moment, mentioning that she'd probably already left by now.

"What do you mean she's gone already?!" Ron screeched. Everyone stopped eating and the room seemed to heave a collective sigh.

"Are you deaf or just plain stupid?" Ginny questioned.

"I can lend you my good ear Ickle Ronnie." George added as Ron scowled in their direction. The both of them along with Mr and Mrs Weasley, Percy, Fleur and even Kingsley Shacklebolt (who had come to talk to Arthur) had been pressed up against the other side of the kitchen door straining their ears – or in George's case ear - when Hermione had made her announcement.

"It eez a good zing she 'as left already." Fleur murmured to Bill.

"How can she have gone! She only told us yesterday!" Ron said livid. She hadn't even given him a chance to persuade her to stay. His entire plan had gone out the window. Brilliant.

"Give it a rest Ron." Bill said tipping more potatoes onto his plate.

"How can I? What if left over Death Eaters follow her? She could be in trouble and we wouldn't even know! What if we need to get in contact with her? Who knows where bloody Loony Lovegood's taken her. She's a good laugh Luna but she's not all there." At this Ginny dropped her fork and reached for her wand when Harry gently laid a placating hand on her arm. She looked into his deep green eyes and nodded reluctantly, moving her hands back to her cutlery before she changed her mind and hexed Ron into next Tuesday. Harry reached for the knife beside her plate before she could get to it, grinning. "As if" she mouthed grinning back at him.

"Now really Ron, do you think Hermione's not clever enough to cover her tracks?" Percy asked.

"No but-"

"That she's silly enough to go around looking for trouble?" he continued.

"No..."

"Then do you think she can't take care of herself in a fight if it came to that?" Mr Weasley asked levelly.

"Arthur, not at the dinner table." Mrs Weasley chided.

"No but-"

"And do you really believe that she and Luna would go off and not tell anyone where they were?" Bill finished.

"Yes! That's exactly what she's done!" Ron said at last triumphant.

"Oh come off it Ron. Who do you think arranged their Gringotts accounts? Muggles using galleons now are they? Bought their house for a few shiny sickles did they?" Ginny bit back, spearing a piece of pumpkin violently.

"You knew?" Ron asked Bill aghast. He simply nodded. "How could you not tell us?!" Ron yelled.

"Because ze 'ole world does not revolve around you." Fleur shot at Ron, looking over to Harry she said calmly "Eet eez 'er business". Harry wasn't hurt or upset. He wasn't even mad at her for keeping him in the dark, like he would've been a year ago. He'd gained a lot of perspective since then. Hermione hadn't kept them out of the loop as an act of betrayal, she had done it simply because she knew that Ron wouldn't let her go.

"Well then where's she gone?" Ron asked looking from Bill to Fleur and back again.

"Ron, if she hasn't told you yet it's for a reason." Bill said looking at his younger brother.

"We're her best friends!" Ron said heatedly.

"Then why don't you start acting like one and trust that she knows what she's doing?" Harry cut in. He'd had enough of this.

"She just needs a break Ron. You take up so much bloody space!" Ginny burst out.

Ron glared at her "Are you saying-"

"She means emotionally you twat," George cut in.

Recovering Ron went on, "But she's so far away! We don't know _what _she's doing, who she's with, we don't even know _where _she is!" Ron fretted.

"Oh for goodness sake Ron do you always have to be so dramatic?" George said rolling his eyes.

"I can't believe you're all just okay with this. She's just abandoned us. Me especially. She's left her responsibilities here - that's not the Hermione I know. It's like she doesn't even care that our friends have died. She's gone to party it up on some stupid holiday for what? To forget us?" Ron said looking around the table like they were all crazy.

"That's quite enough." Mrs Weasley said rising to her feet.

"She doesn't belong to you Ron." Ginny said quietly.

"The hell she doesn't! We're going to get married someday-"

"You're deluded! You've been broken up for ages!" Ginny fired back.

"We're on a break! But we were always going to get back together."

"Oh _please!_" Ginny spat, venom in her voice. "She was never going to get back together with you Ron! Never!"

"She was so! We're meant to be together. She knows that even if she's not acting like it right now. She belongs with me!" Ron yelled back.

"Are you bloody _mental? _She's not going back to you Ron. She has too much self-respect. You want different things."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh really?" Ginny said, eyes glinting dangerously. "Tell me Ron, why is she not here then? Maybe because you proposed the moment she told you McGonagall offered her the Transfiguration teaching post despite not doing her last year of Hogwarts; that she could do her NEWTs by correspondence over Summer?"

"She wants to start a family too! Have kids and the whole damn lot!" Ron roared back. "What's so wrong with starting now?" "

Because!" She screamed "The only reason you proposed to her was so she wouldn't take that job! She knew that! You knew she'd be brilliant, that she'd be Headmistress someday soon and you didn't want her to be more successful than you! She knows you Ron and she knew she couldn't grow, couldn't be _Hermione _if she was with you! You wanted her to stay at home and tend to your every whim! To have your babies and clean your house and stroke your bloody ego constantly! She's meant for more than that Ron and you know it! You want to drag her down and hide her away so that for once you can shine!"

An eerie silence hung over the table for a moment. Ginny had risen to her feet glaring at Ron, complete and utter loathing radiating from her very being. Her eyes sizzled and the air around her crackled, the dinnerware in front of her had started to levitate off of the table. The force of her fury had her magic bubbling up and out of control and the glassware had started to crack.

Ron saw red.

Faster than anyone would have thought possible he whipped his wand out and sent a jet of red light towards Ginny. She flew back in a blur of red hair and hit the wall behind her with a defeaning crash.

* * *

A/N: I suppose some of you will think Ron is a bit OOC here but as I see it, war changes people and it's just made some of the characteristics Ron already possessed more pronounced.

I know I killed off a few extra characters with Luna's painting but it just makes their loss more realisitic.

Not a big Ginny fan (especially in the movies) but I absolutely love her in moments like these. I love her in this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Because life was just too quiet for Harry Potter**

There was a beat of complete silence. No one moved, no one breathed. Not even the garden gnomes sneaking in the open window dared move.  
It was a heartbeat of complete stillness before Harry's chair clattered to the floor and all hell broke loose.

Harry jumped to his feet and ran with impossible speed to where Ginny lay crumpled on the ground.

George and Percy leapt across the table at Ron, slamming him to the ground.

Bill and Fleur rushed to Harry's side.

Mr and Mrs Weasley stood stock still; too shocked to react in any way - What the hell had just happened?

"Ginny, Ginny!" Harry cried desperately, lifting her gently from the ground. He never noticed or simply did not care that the shattered glass and splintered wood from the large clock that had been hanging on the wall was now cutting into his legs as he kneeled beside her. Bill gasped at the small trail of blood that smeared across the floor when Harry had moved her. Ginny had hit the wall with such force that there was a small crater where she had impacted before falling to the ground. An arch of wood dangled from the wall just above the tiny crater.

Ginny had hit Mrs Weasley's infamous clock and smashed the face of it with the back of her head. It now lay in pieces around her. Glass soaked with red sparkled brightly on the floor; a few legs of the small cabinet-table it had been hanging over rolled away. Even the hands of the clock that represented each Weasley had skidded in different directions across the kitchen floor and were still spinning wildly.

Fleur laid delicate hands on Ginny's face and frowned deeply at the blood that had started to mat Ginny's hair.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Percy roared looking from the mess opposite them and back to Ron's shocked face."I- I don't know! It was an acci-!" Ron was cut off when George heaved him up by his shirt front and slammed him back down. "Don't you _DARE _say it was an accident!" he bellowed.

At this Mr and Mrs Weasley snapped to attention simultaneously. Looking to each other a silent communication passed between them and they nodded. Mrs Weasley hurried over to Ginny while Mr Weasley turned to his sons, eyes hard. He flicked his wand and George and Percy were pushed off and away from Ron by an invisible force. Striding through the gap between them Mr Weasley reached down and hauled Ron up roughly. He shot a warning glance to his older sons who were still struggling against the shield. They stopped immediately, shrinking at the look in their father's eyes.

"Dad I-" Ron's voice faded when Mr Weasley turned his gaze on him. Ron cowered for he had never seen such intense fury in his father's eyes. It was more terrifying than Mrs Weasley in the peak of her rage. Mr Weasley started dragging Ron from the room by his collar when he heard Fleur's throaty voice.

"Eet eez not good Molly." Fleur said. Her beautiful face was void of emotion and her hands moved over Ginny with sure movements. "Some of ze wood 'as cut 'er too deep in places and splintered. I do not feel comfortable removing eet 'ere. Zere may bee some glass in 'er 'ead wound but I am not sure. I do not like ze feel of 'er back -eet eez too rigid. Ze 'ealers at St Mungos 'ave more complex spells zan I. 'ow we will move 'er without 'urting 'er I do not know, ze wards on ze 'ouse allow for no Apparation: eet eez to dangerous anyway. Floo: more dangerous I theenk. We will 'ave to call a 'ealer but it will take time and she is losing a lot of blood – I cannot close ze wounds weeth so much debris inside and I cannot get eet all weeth what spells I do 'ave. 'er back will only worsen ze longer eet eez left." Her voice rang out loud and hard, said at such a furious speed it was any wonder how her English didn't breakdown.

Mr Weasley stopped dead and turned to look at his daughter. Ron gasped. "No! I-I'm so sorry! It was an accident! She just got me so angry - humiliating me like that-"

For the third time that night Ron's words were cut off as Harry let out a tremendous roar. He was gazing at Ginny's small frame in his lap, listening to her quiet, shallow breaths more than Fleur's words when he heard Ron's exclamation. Pure and un-adulterated rage thundered through his veins, there were no words, _no words_ for his anger. Rage and fear tore at him and all he could do was let it rip up and out of him when he heard what Ron was saying.

Harry gazed at Ginny's face when something caught his eye. The slender clock hand with Ginny's name engraved in it was lying by her side. It had stopped spinning and now snapped straight ahead: Harry followed its direction and saw a chunk of the clock's backboard not a foot away. He read the words "Mortal Peril" and his heart stopped.

_Its lying, it's broken. It's just a piece of wood_ Harry thought to himself. He shook his head back and forth, eyes screwed shut. _It's broken._ _Bill's calling the healers, its fine, its fine. She'll be safe. She'll be fine._ The small clock hand never moved an inch, even as Bill's patronus burst from his wand blowing a firm gust of wind around them. Something swelled up inside Harry and he gripped Ginny closing his eyes tightly, desperately wanting her to be safe.

The kitchen of The Burrow lit up and there was a blinding flash of yellow, brighter even than the patronus. The light forced itself into every crevice, every nook, every cranny. It burned impossibly brighter for a split second before suddenly disappearing.

Mrs Weasley blinked furiously her eyes were unfocused and a bright light lingered in her sight. Shaking her head she looked down trying to clear her vision and gasped.

The space in front of her was empty. Ginny and Harry had disappeared.

* * *

Hermione and Luna sat in front of the fireplace marinating in its warmth. Luna's huge eyelids drooped precariously lower at the television while Hermione barely managed to turn the page of her book before her hand dropped back down to her side limply. Fatigue had set deep in their bones; both girls looked dangerously close to sleep. Hermione looked to the clock sitting on a shelf reading 9:14 p.m.

From the portrait Sirius raised an eyebrow at her sardonically. "Oh, be quiet." Hermione grumbled. Her head dropped further and further down and she knew that if he were here he'd be giving them hell. Here she was a young witch – a _Gryffindor _no less, unsupervised with no responsibilities, falling asleep and it wasn't even 10! A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth and she felt herself falling out of consciousness, eyes drifting closed slowly.

In the slit of Hermione's eyelids she saw a small ball of light burning incandescently; growing brighter by the second. Her eyebrows puckered slightly, too tired to form a full blown frown. Thinking that exhaustion was making her crazy Hermione let her eyes seal shut. The light however, did not go away even with her eyelids shut. It seemed to burn brighter. Relenting she lifted one eyelid infinitesimally and then both eyes flew wide open.

The light was starting to take shape. The distorted silhouette of a person was forming in the light; in fact the glow seemed to be emanating _from _the figure. Slowly the light retracted until all that was left was a figure that looked like it was literally made of light.

By this time both Hermione and Luna had leapt to their feet, wands raised, their rigid defensive stances betraying nothing of their earlier tiredness. When the light gained more substance they each raised their shields though that wouldn't make much difference now. Hermione didn't know how this figure had manifested itself; nothing she knew of could breach the powerful wards that protected their house. No Apparation; no floo even, no magical being of any kind should have been able to get past the protective enchantments without either witch guiding them in. Hermione gripped her wand tighter, only very powerful magic could be responsible.

The light retreated further into the figure's centre and slowly the distinct outline of a man kneeling and clutching a bundle of fabric emerged.

Hermione gasped as she took in the man's messy hair; round glasses askew, tears squeezing out between screwed up eyes.

"Harry?" Luna whispered. Her huge grey eyes were wide, the soft glow of the fireplace reflected in their shiny depths. "That looks like a very dramatic way to travel Harry. Does it hurt, is that why you're crying?" She said moving to kneel beside him. She bought her hand up to rub his back when Hermione made a strange sound in her throat.

"_Ginny!"_ Hermione cried. What she'd previously thought had just been a bundle of fabric was the small and limp form of Ginny Weasley.

* * *

Harry shook his head. He felt someone else, probably Bill, kneel beside him. He thought he'd heard Luna's voice but it was more than likely Mrs Weasley sobbing something. He didn't care. All he cared about was Ginny. Ginny who lay crumpled and broken in his arms. Ginny who had survived _Voldemort _for Christ sake, had been bought down by Ron of all people. _Her own brother. _Ginny the bravest, fiercest Witch he knew was lying here, hurting and there was nothing he could do but wait. Wait for some Healer to come when they were good and bloody well ready. Wait for some stranger to come and fix her because he couldn't, didn't know how to. He had never felt so helpless in his life.

Where was Hermione when you needed her? Harry thought.

Ron.

_Fucking idiot Ron_.

Ron had driven Hermione away.

Ron had broken Ginny.

Ron was going to pay. He was going to pay for taking the one person who would know exactly what to do, away. The one person Harry trusted the most too look after the one person he loved most. He was going to pay for doing this to Ginny.

Ginny.

"_Ginny!" _Harry's eyes snapped open. Hermione? "Hermione!" in an instant she was kneeling in front of him. He didn't care how she was here, only that she was.

"Hermione - she - I – Ron – wall – her – she-" Harry babbled. Hope, a desperate, blaring hope rose in his chest. Hermione was here - Hermione knew what to do.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione gasped as she looked from his desperate face to Ginny. Her face was a pale grey; vivid red hair matted with blood. Her robes were torn in places. Was that _glass_ sticking to her robes? Bloody hell – was that _wood_ embedded in her skin? What the hell had happened? Hermione's brained raced at a million miles an hour.

"I can see something sparkly in her hair," Hermione heard Luna say eagerly."Probably glass judging by the rest of her body." She replied moving next to Harry. She moved her hands constantly, wand waving in intricate loops and swirls as she casted diagnostic spell after spell.

"Yes! Glass!" Harry gasped finally getting his thoughts in order. "Ron hit her with some spell and she slammed into the wall, smashing Mrs Weasley's clock and the end table under." He rambled quickly. He didn't know how she understood him in his rush but evidently she did because she nodded swiftly, wand flashing in the air again and again.

"I can't do much Harry." _"No!" _Harry gasped. It was Hermione! She knew everything! "I've cast a few diagnostic spells but the glass fragments and wood chips are so tiny and deep any spell I use could take them out but damage her more. A couple of vertebra in her spine feel like they're out of place or shattered which is worse. The tendons there are straining. If you move out from under her – " Harry began to move, eager to do anything that would help Ginny.

"-Gently, _gently!_" Hermione yelled. "Keep her head still, try to keep it at the same angle it was on your lap." Harry moved slowly, his hands cupping Ginny's upper back. "I'm going to cast an immobilising charm now Harry, so stay _still._" Hermione chided as she waved her wand. "There. Now we'll do no more damage to her back. She'll be frozen in position and the debris won't go deeper." Hermione saw Luna twirl her wand and something flew across the room and into her hand. She uncorked the small vial and tipped its murky red contents into Ginny's mouth. Her face lightened a shade and her wounds began to bleed afresh.

"Blood replenishing potion." Hermione stated nodding at the girl – she recognized the colour and consistency. Luna was quick.

"That was all there is. Her wounds aren't magical, perhaps we ought to take her to the Muggle healers." Luna suggested lightly. She reached out and stroked Ginny's cheek delicately. "She's quite beautiful."

Hermione smacked her palm to her forehead. "Of course! Luna – you're brilliant. I don't trust myself to be steady enough to clear her wounds properly with magic Harry. The Muggle doctors can operate, remove the debris manually. Get it out clearly and cleanly. More importantly they can fix her back. Honestly, I think they'd do a better job than St Mungos. " Hermione gushed as she levitated Ginny up from the floor and through the house carefully. Harry nodded. "I trust you." He said following them quickly.

_Sometimes magic isn't the answer to everything, _Hermione thought wryly smirking at what Malfoy would make of that. She wanted so desperately to run through the house; to jump in the car and speed to the hospital. Although it was not even a couple minutes since Harry's arrival the amount of time they'd spent talking had meant Ginny was deteriorating. But she had Ginny and she shuddered to think what would happen if she knocked her into something.

Luna had run – or flew? – out to the car before Hermione had even reached the front door. Somehow she'd managed to look like she was floating on air even in a hurry. She had the door open and the back seat down when Hermione and Harry finally reached the van. No one cared that rain was still pouring heavily and they had become soaked through in seconds.

"Hop into Gibbs," Luna said guiding Harry up and into the back. He was too absorbed in Ginny's face, looking for the slightest change, to notice what he was doing or where he was going. "What happened to your legs Harry?" She asked looking down to his blood soaked pants.

Luna couldn't drive properly yet and Harry was in no state to do anything so Hermione had relinquished her wand to Luna so she could keep Ginny hovering over the backseat while Hermione bolted to the driver's side.

Yanking the door open and remembering herself just enough to not slam the pedal down, Hermione reversed out the driveway at an excruciating slow pace. Well, it felt slow. Really she was speeding out the drive and away down the street in seconds.

She turned down the main street and the old van whined in protest as Hermione sped up slightly. "It's _somewhere_ in town here, I remember seeing HA!" she exclaimed spotting the giant red cross plastered on a building. It really was lucky that Forks was so small or she'd never had found it so quickly. She pulled into the hospital. Well, "hospital" was a bit of a stretch really.

The building wasn't large by any means, though it looked professional enough to be adequately equipped with a theatre room. Hermione's heart lifted when she saw not one but _two _ambulances parked in the bay. It was a strange thing to be excited over but it meant that this place was equipped enough for serious injuries.

She ran to the back to tell Luna to lower and release Ginny. How would they explain an immobilized levitating girl to Muggles? She reached them just in time to see Luna lowering Ginny down into Harry's arms and heard the softly whispered "finite". Hermione felt herself smile. _Cleverest witch of my age, my arse_ she thought sprinting trough the doors of the hospital.

* * *

Penny Blake sat at the nurses' station in the foyer of Forks General Hospital when a determined young woman came bursting through the front doors. Penny was not an idiot, she knew when something serious had happened. She stood up immediately as the girl crashed into the counter.

"My friend she's had an accident. Smashed into a –" she stopped, her breath hitching a moment then nodded to herself. " –a cabinet, falling over the rail from upstairs. She's got a head wound and glass protruding all over her body. She's hurt her spine too. She's in our car out front." Penny simply nodded.

Turning away from the girl she looked at the only other intern and nurse that had been sitting behind her doing paperwork. They were now on their feet grabbing a gurney and neck brace, racing after the girl who had disappeared out the front door. Nothing serious ever happened around here and they looked eager for action. _Probably begging for it_ Penny thought picking up the phone and looking to the Nurse sitting in front waiting area, helping a patient with a form.  
"Is Fornell still in?" She called.

"Surgery. Delayed Mrs Burton's eppy so she could see her grandson's play this evening." The other nurse replied, not looking up. "I've only just got in, who's the Doc on call?" She asked.

"Dr Cullen." Penny snorted dialling his number. She knew it off by heart. He was_ always_ on call.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Waiting Game In The Waiting Room**

* * *

Harry, Hermione and Luna were sat in faded old office chairs in the hallway outside the room labelled Trauma One. They were all so caught up in their furiously whispered conversation that they never noticed the tall blonde haired doctor that slipped into the room.

"I don't understand, why can't I go in?!" Harry growled moving to stand up. Hermione and Luna grabbed his arms and shoved him back into his seat.

"No Harry, you can't! You'll just get in the way - distract them from helping Ginny."

"I'll be quiet! I just want to be there for her!" At this Hermione rolled her eyes.

Moments later the door opened and two people burst into the hall, pushing Ginny along in a metal bed. They rushed down the hall and through double doors marked 'Only Hospital Personnel Permitted Past This Point." All three of them jumped up and began rushing after Ginny when Penny called to them. No one had noticed her coming out of the room, too focused on where they were taking Ginny. "I'm sorry but you can't go in there." Penny called coming around to block their entrance.

"Where've they taken Ginny?" Harry asked, craning his neck to get a better view through the glass doors.

"She needs surgery to remove the debris from her wounds. It is especially deep in her head wound. She has a fractured skull and back which needs extensive work. The most important thing is to stabilize her back and skull and clean the lacerations so infection doesn't set in. At this point it's uncertain whether surgical treatment further than that can be done in this particular operation or whether we will have to operate again for her more severe injuries. It is a long process and her body can only take so much in one go. Dr Cullen is our best surgeon - your friend is in the best possible hands and I'm not just saying that to reassure you. I suggest you take a seat in the waiting area and you'll be updated soon. It's going to be a long surgery." Harry's heart leapt at this. They could fix her, they knew what to do! He let Hermione and Luna lead him to the worn old couches in the waiting area and he felt faint with relief.

Penny watched them as they began to move and put a restraining hand on Harry's shoulder. "Excuse me; may I take a look at your legs?" She asked nodding towards his soaked jeans. They were slightly torn in places and like the rest of him, covered in blood. Without waiting for an answer Penny knelt down and lifted the trouser leg, frowning. "Follow me." She said and although it was a directive somehow she made it sound like she was scolding him. None of this registered to Harry who followed the young doctor into the room labelled Trauma 2.

Not once did he wince in pain as Dr Blake removed the glass that had dug into his legs. Not once did he complain when she stitched a couple of the deeper gashes up; nor did he blush when he was asked to pull down the rest of his pants so she could tend to a cut high on his left knee. The only thing in Harry's mind was Ginny.

* * *

"Here Harry." Hermione said softly. They were now all in the waiting area and Hermione had just gone to the van to fetch Harry's jersey. That had been what she told Dr Blake at any rate. In reality she had crouched down low in the backseat of Gibbs and pulled one of his old jersey's (she didn't have any pants) out of her beaded bag. He had looked a bit silly sitting on one of the threadbare couches in a hospital gown. His hairy and garish pale legs were heavily bandaged and because his pants were ruined Dr Blake had forced him into a hospital gown. Not that it had taken much convincing. He hadn't noticed anything since Ginny had gone through those glass doors and he now just sat in the waiting area, eyes glued to them.

"Harry..." Hermione nudged him with the jersey. He didn't move. Sighing she shoved the jersey over his head and helped him move his arms through the sleeves. Luna giggled. She herself stood back and smiled at him. The jersey had made Harry look even worse. _At least when he stands I won't see his underwear-clad buttocks_ Hermione thought. For that had been the reason she'd gotten his jersey in the first place.

Sitting back down, jamming Harry between herself and Luna on the couch, she looked at him levelly. "Harry. Harry look at me. _Look at me." _Hermione snapped her fingers in front of his face. Reluctantly Harry tore his gaze away from the doors and flashed them toward Hermione. "Tell us what happened". Harry sighed and looked back to the double doors. Thinking that he was about to ignore her again, Hermione rolled up a magazine from the coffee table, ready to beat him over the head with it until he talked.

"It was Ron." He said acidly. Dropping the magazine to her lap in shock Hermione looked up.

"What?" She blurted. Not taking his eyes off the doors Harry told them what happened.

Hermione looked at him in silence, complete shock written across her face. Luna as usual looked dreamy and uninterested. "He cursed her..." Harry's voice had turned into a whisper. His hands clenched into fists. "Can you believe it? Ginny's own brother drew his wand on her, his little sister. It was just so _unexpected_. I wasn't ready for it. It was The Burrow, you know? Guess I should've learnt my lesson a year ago. Moody was right. Constant bloody vigilance." Harry growled. His whole body shook and Hermione almost missed his next words, they were spoken so quiet and with such hatred she shrunk back a little. "Never again. He won't touch her ever again. I'll kill him if he tries. He's lucky I haven't already."

For once she had no defence for Ron. There were no excuses for this. For the first time she felt pure and utter loathing for him. How could he?

It was at this point that Penny walked over to them. "You need to fill out these forms. If you have any questions the Nurse will be happy to help. One of the surgeons will be out soon to update you." She said handing a clipboard to Hermione. She glanced down at the form and felt instantly overwhelmed. They had yet to figure out a cover story and she could barely remember the excuse she'd told Dr Blake when she'd come rushing into the Emergency ward. This combined with the fact that it was now nearing 36 hours since she last slept had Hermione nearing frantic.

Luna reached across and took the clipboard from Hermione. "Very efficient for Muggles." She said lightly, scanning down the page. "I thought it might be fun to go Muggle for a bit and enrolled us in High School for Monday... We could say we were nomadic orphans looking for a home, it's the truth really isn't it?" Luna said raising her huge pale eyes to look at Hermione.

There were so many things that Hermione wanted to respond to in that statement that she struggled to get anything out. Harry beat her to the punch, throwing his head back and roaring with laughter. The only other patient in the room looked at him like he was crazy; Dr Blake kept clicking away at her computer not bothering to look up.

"'Go Muggle for a bit'" Harry choked wiping tears from the corners of his eyes. "Only you Luna would find that fun. Could you imagine _anyone _ going Muggle for a bit? Hogwarts teaching Maths? Neville in P.E? Malfoy in Home Ec? Who'd teach it, Hagrid?" Harry began howling with laughter again and this time both girls joined in. Several minutes later they sat there, clutching their sides and gasping for air. It's not that it was particularly funny, but after such seriousness they needed a reprieve.

Harry's next words sobered them up well and good. "It's true though isn't it? Orphans, all three of us." He whispered, all laughter from his face had vanished. All she could do was smile sadly at Harry, the tears fresh in her eyes. She knew it was better for Luna and herself to have known their parents at least.

"I thought I'd found my home at Hogwarts and then you know... too much death there now, reminds me of how many people I failed. Then I thought I'd found home at The Burrow." Harry continued morbidly. He too, had tears in his eyes though not from laughter.

"But you have found your home Harry." Luna said nodding her head vigorously.

"Where? There? I can't go back Luna. I won't be able to stop myself if I see his face. The Burrow was home to me. It was the only place I felt safe after Hogwarts. It was Ron's home. And now I can't look at him without seeing what he did to Ginny. He's betrayed me before Luna. Back in 4th year; back when we were looking for the Hocruxes..." Harry's voice cracked. Hermione knew how much he was hurting. They had been inseparable, the three of them. Even after Ron had abandoned them. Harry was losing his brother and all Hermione could do was sit quietly and let the tears roll down her cheeks. "I could forgive him that. But this... It's unforgivable. He's gone too far this time."

"You've found your home with Ginny." Luna said softly, rubbing the back of Harry's hand until it unclenched and then she held it softly between her own. "It doesn't matter where you are Harry. You'll always have home with her. With us as well. We have a nargle free, pleasant house too." At this Harry cracked a tear soaked smile. "Orphan nomads no more?" Luna asked and they all chuckled.

"What are we going to say then?" Hermione asked wiping her tears away fiercely. At the silence from the other two Hermione ploughed on. "We'll keep the orphan. Say our parents died in a... motor accident. The minibus crashed and we were lucky to make it out. It'll explain why we're covered in scars. We were on holiday in... France. We're cousins and Ginny is your long-term girlfriend Harry. It'll be quite the scandal, but honestly none of us look alike enough to be siblings." Hermione furrowed her eyebrows as she thought through the details.

"I can stay then?" Harry asked tearing his eyes away from the glass doors once more.

"Don't be ridiculous Harry. Of course you're bloody well staying." Hermione burst out. She was now in Think-Mode and her mind was moving too quickly to dawdle on niceties. Harry just put his arms around them both and crushed them to his chest, jubilant. "Honestly, Harry," Hermione muttered filling out the form, her writing rather messy because of the awkward position they now sat in.

* * *

Carlisle Cullen's eyes flickered to the anaesthetist – Dr Levinski for a fraction of a second and saw that she was reading some trashy magazine before his eyes travelled to the nurse whose back was turned and then back to the girl lying on the operating table. With his intern out updating the family (for the third time), and the other two in the OR occupied he was able to work at vampire speed on his patient. The surgical drapes were raised just so that his hands could flash at lightning speed without Levinski noticing. He pulled a small fragment of glass from deep inside the patients skull before rapidly removing another and then another and another in quick succession within a little over a second. He swabbed and suctioned in the next second and a few seconds later he had cleared her head wound stabilised her skull fracture. All done within ten seconds. Carlisle let himself smile for a moment. Without stolen moments when everyone's attention was elsewhere, this procedure could have taken much longer. Sometimes it took enormous restraint to go at human speed, working so slow his hands sometimes twitched in their want to work faster.

As it was he was feeling truly hopeful about the girl's progress. It had surprised him to see that her blood pressure wasn't fatally low, in fact for the amount of damage her body had sustained she had a surprising amount of blood still in her system – he would know after all.

Following this train of thought Carlisle sniffed the air softly. Her scent was ...odd. He had no other words for it. She smelled of all the regular human things: sweat, blood, strawberry shampoo, flowery perfume a hint of roast pork, but her blood smelt not nearly as appetising as human blood should. It smelled... like an animal's blood, but no animal he had ever come across. Carlisle shook his head slightly, thinking of this girl like an animal is exactly how the Volturi viewed humans.

He looked at the girl's face while he moved his hands in the air absently, pretending to still be operating. It would look suspicious if he had cleared the wound with the most amounts and hardest to get to pieces of glass already. In fact people would be amazed that he would've been able to get some of the fragments at all, they were so miniscule and deeply set.

His mind wondered away from her open wound to the scars that covered her body. He had noticed them when first he laid eyes on the girl. To everyone else they would look faint but to him they stood out loud and clear. There were only two on her face, above her left eyebrow and below her chin, only a couple more on her body but Carlisle couldn't fathom their whereabouts. They looked similar to knife wounds; slashes rather than stabs, but thicker than any blade he had come across. His mind wondered to the people she had come in with, her family he assumed. The scars that covered those three were far more plentiful and obvious, even to the human eye. The three in the hallway looked _beaten _Carlisle thought. Their faces, arms and legs were literally covered in the same scars as this young girl and they all had the same look in their eyes. It was the same look he saw in his son Jasper's eyes. It was wary and tense at the same time like they were always on guard, even in their casual whispered conversation. It aged the children so much that their spirits seemed so _old_. Curiosity like this had not taken hold of him since he had met Ephram Black and the wolves when they had come to Forks fifty years ago. Bella's immunity to Edward and the Vulturi's gifts had piqued his curiosity some, but not so completely as this.

The combination of their scars, the look in their eyes and above all their _scent_ had him so completely intrigued.

A few minutes later and Dr Yannos had scrubbed in again. Carlisle let the younger intern fix the remainder of their patient's flesh wounds while he pretended to be closing the girls head wound. They worked for another half hour, well, Dr Yannos and Nurse Marsh worked, Carlisle pretended to while his mind turned over these interesting new strangers. Thinking that enough time had passed for a _very _efficient human surgeon to have completed their work, Carlisle stepped away and rolled his shoulders faking relief.

He let his eyes smile down at the young intern's work. He had done a superb job and Carlisle let him know so, letting real delight shine in his eyes at Yannos' proud smile. He really did love teaching interns, helping them build their skills, almost as much as he enjoyed using his vampire skills to save patients like this one. He was especially pleased with the progress the patient was making, she really had spirit, to be coming along so well after what had happened.

"Let's go tell the family the good news!" Carlisle beamed. This was his favourite part of the job and the fact that he got to find out more about the curious strangers just made the prospect so much better.

* * *

"Excuse me?" Dr Blake whispered to Harry. He let his eyes moved from the double doors that he'd been staring at for the past 8 hours and focus on the young Doctor standing in front of him. "They've finished operating. She's still in the ER for now and unconscious but you can see her. Should we wake the other two?" She asked. Harry looked at Hermione and Luna, sitting on the couch across from him. Luna's head had fallen back onto the couch, her mouth open slightly as her body heaved with soft snores. Hermione's head had fallen onto the armrest and drool was wetting the fabric steadily. Both were dead to the world, finally falling asleep in exhaustion a couple hours earlier.

Harry smiled at the two of them in fondness and shook his head. "Let them rest, we'll wake them later. If that's okay?" He asked as he stood and followed Dr Blake. She just nodded and led him down to the ER – a room big enough that it fit 6 beds but only one was occupied.

"Dr Cullen will be with you shortly." She said as she walked swiftly out of the room. He was glad for the privacy, only in a town as small as this would the ER be completely empty.

He looked down at Ginny's sleeping face and felt his heart retract. She looked battered, her head was heavily bandaged and a huge neck brace was secured to her. She wore a hospital gown, much like his own and heavy bandages covered her from head to toe. A drip was nestled in her arm and numerous wires connected her to a softly beeping monitor. But for all this she looked a thousand times better than she had hours ago.

He stroked the side of her hand with soft fingers, relishing in the warmth. She was warm. No longer cold and clammy but _warm_. Tears fell freely at the warmth in her hands and his whole being filled with tenderness. It was a soft feeling and made the air around him feel thick, like he was moving underwater. His fingertips tingled and he felt lighter than a feather as he scooched his seat closer to her bead, wrapping both his hands around her tiny one.

He heard footsteps and then felt someone in the room with him but he never looked up, he kept his eyes on her face, on the faint red tint of her cheeks and the soft upward tilt of her mouth. He listened to her even breathing and the steady but slow rhythm of her heart beat on the monitor. Whoever it was cleared their throat but Harry's eyes stayed where they were.

"Mr... Potter?" a deep male voice sounded near the foot of Ginny's bed. It was gravelly, with a slight accent and Harry recognised it as Dr Yannos.

"Thank you, for Ginny." Harry said softly, his voice filled with gratitude. He still did not look away from her. At this another voice chuckled, the sound was deep and a bit too beautiful for a chuckle.

"Dr Cullen is the one you should be thanking Mr Potter. Without him I doubt our young miss would be looking quite so... peaceful." Dr Yannos said and his voice sounded a bit awed to Harry.

"Not at all Grigg, not at all. Miss Weasley has a lot of spirit ...so much life in her." Harry assumed this was the infamous Dr Cullen. His voice was soft but rang out beautifully deep and smooth. Harry smiled at his comment. Ginny definitely had spirit. Even unconscious she was fighting and still he didn't look away. His smile clung to his face and crept into his voice.

"She's fearless." He said, his smile still in place. "I wouldn't dream of disagreeing with you about that Mr Potter." Dr Cullen said, from the way his voice moved Harry assumed he was moving to the other side of her bed.

"It's a long road to recovery for Miss Weasley. The lacerations to her back and body have been cleared and closed. They will take time to heal and apart from tenderness and a lot of unavoidable pain there shouldn't be problems. She had a slightly contaminated compound skull fracture which has been cleaned and secured. We will need to monitor it as is the case with most severe head injuries, no ... rigorous activity." He heard Dr Cullen say, a smile evident in his beautiful voice at this Harry's smile broadened. _Rigorous activity, right_. "Miss Weasley also ascertained a severe burst fracture to her spine which we were able to stabilise in theatre but will need more surgery and extensive physical therapy. The neurological damage that has been done is yet to be accurately determined but in time she will hopefully be able to walk again. I daresay she will make a complete recovery given what I've seen of her spirit so far. But in time Mr Potter, in time. She's pulled through amazingly well considering her injuries." Dr Cullen said and Harry heard him chuckle again.

It was so much better than what Harry had hoped for that his grin became lopsided. Only hours ago he had held her blood smeared and broken body in his arms and now here she was, getting better. He'd help her get better. _Not that she'd need it_ he thought fondly. He could imagine her, in physical therapy shooting daggers at whatever doctor had the misfortune to help her get back to full health. She would be frustrated, no doubt, but she was alive. Harry felt love fill him completely and he squeezed her hand tighter. She wasn't whole yet, but she'd get there.

"Thank you. So much," Harry started as he began to look up at Dr Cullen. "I can't tell you ho-" His voice cut off mid word as his eyes landed on the male across from him.

It wasn't the fact that his eyes were a bright, rich gold. It wasn't the fact that his blonde hair was parted perfectly and seemed to shine like a halo in the dimmed hospital room. It wasn't his ghostly white skin. It wasn't the fact that the man's strong jaw, straight aristocratic nose, high cheek bones, smiling mouth and kind and very generous looking eyes came together in the most attractive way Harry had ever seen. No, it wasn't his breathtaking beauty that had stopped Harry mid–sentence and took his breath away. It was the fact that Harry realized standing smack-bang across from him, so close he could touch, was a vampire.

* * *

A/N: Forgive me if this chapter dragged out a bit. It's where the two worlds come together so I thought it was probably a big deal.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Yes, asking for a break is asking too much.**

In the instant it took Harry to realize he was standing across from a vampire he had reached for the wand in his back pocket. In the next instant Harry realized he had no back pocket. In that moment Harry's face filled with horror when he realized that not only was he wearing a hospital gown but his wand was in the back pocket of his jeans in a room down the corridor. He was wandless. This equated to defenceless against a vampire. He didn't care that he was defenceless really, he cared that Ginny was defenceless, even more so than him and for the second time that night he couldn't protect her. Was it too much for once to be given a break?

Harry wasn't an idiot Defence Against the Dark Arts was the only subject he paid avid attention in - he knew a vampire when he saw one. His heart pounded in his chest as he gripped Ginny's hand tighter. He'd probably break her back more and kill her if they ran for it but the vampire would have killed them before they got the chance anyway. _If it wanted to_ a small voice inside his head said.

He didn't allow himself to relax at that thought but stare into Dr Cullen's deep eyes. He saw confusion clear on his face - and was that fear hidden in those golden depths? Fear? What did a vampire have to fear from a human? He knew the golden eyes meant the vampire drank animal blood but that didn't exactly make him a pigmy puff.

Harry wracked his brains searching for something, anything that he could do but there was nothing. Nothing he could do to escape, to get Ginny safe. So he did the only thing left to him, he tried to think; to reason. It was against his nature not to act, but really there was nothing he could do. He tried to think like Hermione. _Doctor _Cullen had saved Ginny.

"He saved Ginny?" he asked Dr Yannos, nodding his head toward the vampire.

"Most definitely. She wouldn't have made it out in such good condition if it weren't for him." Dr Yannos nodded enthusiastically, completely missing the harsh tone Harry's voice had adopted.

"And you watched him do it? This man here?" He continued eyes locked on the vampire.

"Yes, I assisted Dr Cullen." He continued. "And he's a doctor here? Operated before?" Dr Yannos looked confused a moment before answering. "He is an experienced surgeon. Not an intern, if that's what you're asking. I've assisted Carlisle in countless surgeries and each time the results have been outstanding. Some of them presented worse than Miss Weasley here. We're lucky to have him in a small town like this."

Harry processed this slowly. He was a vampire; he drank animal blood; he operated on Ginny and she was still alive - but she had been bleeding... _and she's still alive._ None of it made sense. What vampire in the presence of blood did not kill? Did not drink? _A Doctor _that little voice inside his head reasoned (oddly enough the voice sounded like Hermione's). He was surprised to find himself considering the notion of a vampire doctor and snorted. This was something only Hermione and her SPEW could cook up. She'd have a Vampires Of Moral Integrity Tribunal set up within moments of meeting Dr Cullen and the idea of wearing a VOMIT badge next to his SPEW one would have had Harry spluttering in indignation if there weren't a vampire standing in the room.

A vampire who had saved Ginny - fixed her and left them all alive and was scared of Harry. _Scared why? _He thought.

Harry let himself fall to his seat. There was nothing he could do if the vampire wanted them dead. Obviously he didn't otherwise they would be already. Dr Cullen had saved Ginny, and that's all there was too it really. He let the thought float in his mind a moment. Looking at Ginny he let the thought take over him.

"Thank you," was all he could manage. Although Harry wasn't about to let it go that Cullen was a Muggle-fixing vampire, he had enough reason to believe that the vampire wasn't a threat. If he were he wouldn't have fixed Ginny; hell he wouldn't be a doctor or an animal drinker if he was interested in killing humans.

Dr Cullen had no idea how lucky he was that Harry was wearing a hospital gown. Instincts would have kicked in and Harry would have used his wand instead of his brain.

Dr Cullen broke out in obvious relief and the smile he shot Harry was so heavenly that he couldn't help but blink in wonder. He knew it was part of their allure but he no longer felt any immediate danger. Just apprehension.

"I don't think even Dr Blake could make you leave her side. You're dressings need to be changed in a few hours at any rate and the two young ladies you came with look so peaceful I wouldn't dare wake them." At this Harry snorted.

"I saw them Sir, peaceful is the last word I'd use to describe that sight. You might want to throw that couch out after Hermione's slobbered all over it." Everyone laughed at that. "I am truly thankful Dr Cullen." Harry said honestly.

"Carlisle, please." He nodded as Dr Blake – who no one saw slip in – interrupted.

"Indeed. Miss Weasley has to stay for a while yet, you however do not. I suggest at some point later today you go home and get some rest - you too Carlisle. Esme has rang but once and her husband's been out all night, it's nearly 7 am! Not the jealous type I presume?"  
"I'm a lucky man. Mr Potter, get some rest. Miss Weasley's MRI will be back shortly and we'll know where to go from there. I'll see you later today."

Harry let them babble for a few moments before he let his head rest on Ginny's bed. It had been a long night and she was safe. He could rest at last.

* * *

Hours later Hermione sat next to a still unconscious Ginny. She thought she'd been imagining it when Harry had told them that Ginny's surgeon was a vampire. She had searched his face long and hard and found no hint of amusement or any trace of a lie. This in fact was not what shocked Hermione the most. It was the fact that Harry had let the vampire live – animal drinker or not. Not only that but he seemed fine with it. Well, now at least. Hermione, a thorough believer in equal rights for all magical creatures couldn't help but beam with pride. Luna of course nodded her head in agreement and only asked whether or not they thought Crookshanks would be safe once they bought him over.

The idea was unprecedented; a vampire who had mastered self control so completely they were able to operate on humans! It'd been an hour since Harry had told her and about 45 minutes since she'd met the vampire surgeon in question, but the idea was still slow to sink in.

"Do you suppose he knows we're magical too?" Luna asked she at least seemed completely familiar with the idea.

"I doubt it. He would have said something by now." Harry said. "I don't think we should tell him - not yet anyway. He saved Ginny yes, but we should know more about him before we give him our secrets." Harry continued with the barest hint of curiosity, his mind was far too busy with thoughts of Ginny that nothing else was as important now that he knew the vampire wasn't a threat. Hermione scratched her chin thoughtfully then added

"I'll do some more research once we head back home. I've got a few books on vampires..."

Harry smiled at her. "Of course you do." Hermione decided to take this as a complement and smiled indulgently.

Her mind wasn't working nearly as fast as she was used to; the stress over Ginny, lack of sleep and jetlag were catching up to her. Her mind wondered from vampires to Ginny. It was her fault Ginny and Ron had gotten into an argument – but she shoved this thought away violently. She couldn't let Harry see her guilt - he'd comfort her and try and reassure her that it wasn't her fault and it wasn't fair to make him take care of her needs when he had Ginny to worry on.

It hadn't escaped her notice that although it was nearing 1 pm the ER was still empty.

"Tell me again what they said Harry?" She asked. Apparently Doctors had been in and out all morning updating Harry but all he could tell her was that Ginny was scheduled for more surgery later this afternoon and because of her back she had to be kept unconscious. Dr Cullen had nipped in on his last visit to check her vitals and that was all.

"I told you Hermione, they had to prep or something. They don't get such serious surgeries around here Yannos said. He looked excited by it though." Harry shook his head. "They should've gotten jobs at Hogwarts. No shortage of work _there_." He said ruefully.

"Oh that would have been wonderful. Hagrid would be so pleased." Luna added lightly as her legs dangled from the bed next to Ginny's. Harry and Hermione chuckled at this. Yes, Hagrid would love to have a bunch of vampires roaming around Hogwarts. She wouldn't have put the idea past Dumbledore at any rate.

"Remus would've hated it." Hermione said quietly. Harry looked over at her astonished

"Why?"

"They're natural enemies, vampires and werewolves." Luna answered.

"Oh, I forget sometimes you know... about his little problem." Harry said sheepishly. Hermione smiled over at him, she loved how _fair _Harry was about everything - it didn't bother him that Remus was a werewolf or Hagrid a half-giant and it didn't seem to bother him that Ginny's doctor was a vampire of all things. He'd make an excellent Magical Creatures authority if he weren't so dead-set on becoming an auror.

"Harry have you ever considered going into the Magical Creatures field? You'd be so great at it..."

Harry rolled his eyes at her. "I knew you'd start up a Vampires of Moral Integrity Tribunal the moment you heard about Cullen!" A Tribunal? Hermione thought seriously. It was an intriguing idea.

"But Harry that's brilliant!" She almost exclaimed her mind mulling the idea of a Treaty over as she continued her game of Dots & Boxes with Luna. "Can you imagine? We'd organise it _much _better than S.P.E.W now that we're older..." she said contemplating her next move.

"Hermione I know you got Luna into SPEW but-" Harry began "I thought it was S.P.E.W?" Luna asked lifting her poncho and peering at the badge she had sewn to her bag. "I like SPEW better. It has a nicer ring to it." Hermione let this go, she had long since tired of regretting her name choice for S.P.E.W and knew that now Luna liked SPEW better she'd never stop calling it that. She couldn't get Harry to stop let alone Ron. Hermione shook her head vigorously, it wouldn't do good to think about _him _right now - not with Ginny still needing more surgery from what he'd done.

"What's this I hear about spew?" Penny said bustling into the room with a group of teenagers. No doubt they'd caught herpies or something Hermione thought drawing up another game grid.

"It's a society Hermione started a few years back." Harry said absently as he watched her and Luna assume their battle stations. They'd each won a game apiece and she was determined to end the stalemate.

Penny snorted. "And you decided to call it _spew?_" Hermione sighed.

She really had come to like Penny in the few short hours they'd known her. She wasn't condescending; she didn't treat Luna like an oddball and she had a sense of humour but took no nonsense - as Hermione had witnessed when a patient had been giving her a hard time. What they all liked best about her was that she didn't pry or treat them like clueless children or was over-bearing like ... Mrs Weasley could be. Hermione thought this and was instantly ashamed but she couldn't help being honest in her own head.

"It's not _spew. _It's S.P.E.W." She corrected knowing that nothing she said would make a difference.

"What does it stand for?" A new voice asked, she assumed it was one of the other patients. She looked up and saw that it indeed was one of the people that had walked in behind Penny. Well, 'people' would have been an inaccurate label. He was tall and lean and absolutely jaw-dropping beautiful. His reddish hair reminded her of Ron. The slash of high cheekbones and chiselled jaw line reminded her of... no one she knew. He was striking even with the unmistakable sheet-white pallor of a vampire.

Braced with the news of Harry's vampire Dr Cullen she didn't let her panic set in but pushed it off. The soft golden glow of this vampire's eyes meant he too was an animal drinker. Her hand flashed to her pocket and gripped her wand tightly. Cullen was one thing, but these were unfamiliar vampires. What were the chances of running into another animal-drinking vampire? _Probably the same as Harry getting into an epic battle of life and death at the end of every school year _she thought bitterly. Why couldn't they catch a break?

"Dr Cullen's son, Edward." Penny said nodding to him. Another Cullen. Hermione smirked at this - if only she knew. The vampire – Edward – raised a questioning eyebrow at her. She let the fingers on her wand relax and shrugged her shoulders, no doubt he was used to people staring - such beauty wasn't natural. She supposed most Muggles would react with awe, but they were wizards; they were trained in such things and what they was not alluring and they too would not be awed. The beauty this vampire – Edward – possessed was a weapon to draw prey in. The three of them were not drawn to his beauty - they knew better.

"It's ah..." She thought up a response quickly. She couldn't say a society for House-Elves without being committed to the psychiatric ward. "Society for the Protection of... Emu Welfare." She finished lamely. The distraction of another vampire had her already slow brain drawing a blank._ Emu's? What?_

There was a second of silence in which Hermione focused her attention on their game trying to deter more in-depth Emu conversation and then a deep boom of laughter broke through the room. She heard the beautiful timbre of the laugh, the way it glided along the air like music and knew it would be another vampire - it was too beautiful a sound to be human. She glanced up briefly to see a huge, hulking figure standing next to Edward and looked into the crinkled golden eyes for assurance. As long as she didn't see red eyes glaring back she was alright.

In her glance she noticed a brunette Muggle (she could only be Muggle for her prettiness wasn't as unnatural as the rest of them) and counted one more vampire, a small pixie like one with sharp black hair and delicate features. She reminded Hermione of Luna...if Luna had black hair and was a vampire. She was just as small and waifish as Luna was, and just as fair.

"Emu welfare?" The giant vampire cackled. He at least looked the friendliest, even more so than the Muggle girl who was staring at Hermione with her eyes nearly popping out of her head. Hermione's own eyes narrowed, what was she staring at? She was the one standing with a group of vampires! Penny laughed heartily and Hermione's attention went back to the game, Luna had her cornered.

"Dr Cullen's other son, Emmett and his daughter Alice." She supposed this was their 'cover story' - a highly unbelievable one Hermione thought superiorly. From the one time she'd seen Dr Cullen he didn't look nearly old enough to have children. At least the cover story Luna and Harry had thought up with her was _believable_. She heard Harry and Luna's polite 'hellos" and nodded her own head in recognition before looking down.

"Ha!" Hermione exclaimed, nearly stabbing a hole in the paper as she slashed her pen in the bottom right corner – this was her escape! The vampires had distracted her and she wouldn't win this game, but at least she wouldn't lose. It really was amazing what worry and boredom had driven them to. She couldn't pull one of her books out in front of Muggles (or vampires) so she'd been reduced to focusing what little concentration she had left on this game. At any other time she would have called it a pointless and childish game but right now it was distracting them all from the worry that was consuming them and it relieved the boredom that came with waiting for updates from Dr Cullen. None of them could sit still and do nothing - they were too anxious for Ginny - so they had played the game with unnatural obsession.

"It's like the match that wouldn't end." She heard Harry groan from across the bed; she blatantly ignored him. "I've got next. I'm tired of waiting for one of you Einstein's to claim victory." He said, rubbing his hands together eager for action.

"It's okay Hermione, I'll take Harry down soon enough and then we'll be back to it. He's a good fighter but he's far too eager." Luna said and Harry's expression turned indignant. Hermione relented her pen and laid back on the spare patient bed, it really was absurd how obsessed with this game they were getting.

In the meantime she crossed her legs and looked curiously over at the vampires. Why were they here? Why were they trying to blend in? How did they manage such self-control? She was burning with endless questions her feet were itching to go over there and ask. With Harry too concerned with Ginny, she was the only one mulling over the vampires.

She didn't know what to make of the Muggle girl who was still staring. Hermione waved at her - what else were you supposed to do when someone was staring at you? The Muggle promptly looked away, her cheeks burning a furious red while all three of the vampires chuckled quietly. She wasn't a vampire but she looked like a part of their group. Her eyes were a chocolatey brown - not as dark as Hermione's - and her hair was a matching chocolate colour and (unlike Hermione's) fell in perfectly calm lines to her waist. She kept shooting glances over at them, cheeks burning every time her eyes met Hermione's. She was gripping her hand like she'd hurt it – but of course, why else would she be in an Emergency Room? Penny was busy getting stuff for the girls hand and Hermione was completely caught up in them and for once had not a clue as to what they were up to. She blamed her jetlag.

* * *

**Again, thanks for reading. Looks to be a scorching Christmas - bring on the barbeques!**

**Have a good one and don't forget review :)**

**Bkd.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 : Hermione: 1 - Vampires: 0**

A/N: I've been asked a few times what the pairings for this are - it's an eventual Hermione/Edward bit with other pairings on the side. People have also asked a few times when exactly this is set - it's set at the very beginning of Eclipse, right after New Moon. **Be responsible over the New Year people and keep safe.**

* * *

_Oh my God, _Alice thought over and over again causing Edward to wince visibly. He felt a surge of real pity run through him for the girl looking at them, eyes burning with curiosity. Alice had the girl in sight and her mind was focused on only one thing: her hair. Edward had to admit it _was_ absolutely shocking; her hair was bushier than anyone's hair he could recall in living memory – and that was saying something. Her hair looked like it had its own solar system, pushing up and out around her head it seemed to be _alive_ and he couldn't blame Bella for staring really, it was an odd sight. Edward looked over to Bella and felt a smile tug at his lips; she had been caught staring at the strangers across the room more than once and each time she averted her eyes immediately and that delicious blush crept onto her cheeks.

"Oh get over it Alice." He mumbled.

"How can I, just look at it! How can she lift her head with the weight of all that _hair! _I wonder if they're going to start school here... I might be able to corner her in the loo and run a brush through it before she even notices..." Alice said mulling over the toilets with the least amount of traffic back at Forks High School. They were talking so low and at such a furious pace he doubted even Bella had heard them.

Emmett guffawed and Edward merely sighed. He didn't know how Alice could focus so completely on the girls hair – Hermione the dark-haired boy called her. Emmett was busy contemplating Emu rights but Edward knew if Jasper was here he would be focusing on the scars that covered the three people sitting across from them; the dark-haired boy had a particularly odd one on his forehead shaped like a lightning bolt. Fresher looking scars slashed across his face. The blonde haired girl who reminded him hauntingly of Alice, had similar ones though they stood out more on her whiter skin. Hermione's scars were just as plentiful, a particularly threatening one running across half the length of her neck where it looked like someone had held a blade to her throat. He couldn't contemplate what would have caused them, save for the one running along Hermione's throat – but why would someone do that to her? Jasper would be threatened by them in one glance, they looked so battle-worn.

Edward however was merely curious as he knew Carlisle would be. Not only about their scars but about their odd animal-like scent. More importantly he couldn't hear any of their thoughts either and this frustrated him most. First Bella and now these three strangers.

Rosalie would probably have shook her head in disgust at their entirely too scruffy appearance. They looked gaunt and exhausted and It looked like they hadn't showered, slept or ate in days yet they looked so comfortably unashamed of this, as if they were used to it and didn't care. Which of course only added to intrigue.

Emmett, well Edward already knew Emmett didn't care one way or another; he was too focused on trying to remember everything he possibly could about Emu's and why Hermione had set up S.P.E.W. Edward chuckled as Emmett thought about joining the society the strange British girl had mentioned.

"Like Rose would let you," Edward said lowly.

Emmett shot him a dark look. "What Rose doesn't know won't hurt her. Can you imagine Edward? Emu's Edward, _Emu's! _And that British girl with the mad-hair looks like she'd give Rose a run for her money - I'd pay to see that. They're covered in all those scars, imagine the mischief they've been up to. The little English Alice over there looks like she'd be _so much_ fun!" Emmett said his eyes glimmering with excitement.

Alice rolled her eyes at Emmett, beating Edward to the punch. "Ah come on. We haven't had anyone this exciting mix things up since Bella! And they look like so much more ..._fun._" Emmett's voice was so gleeful Edward and Alice let out a low laugh.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked looking over to him. The blush in her cheeks was so adorable.

"Just Emmett being Emmett." He said reassuringly. She smiled at him and it didn't escape his notice that her heart beat was accelerated. "Bella, are you alright?" He asked frowning slightly. She was worried he knew, she never was not worried really. "What is it?" He asked stroking her cheek softly. He frowned at her sharp intake of breath and the brighter burn of her blush. After so long together she was still _so_ taken with him. It unnerved Edward somewhat, that Bella couldn't seem to get over the vampire in him, that she was still drawn to his unnatural attractiveness despite knowing him like she did.

"That girl's looking over at us so... intensely." Bella whispered nodding across the room.

"She can't help herself Bella, I'm just that damn gorgeous." Emmet chuckled. _Go on Eddie boy roll your eyes at me I know your dying to._ Emmett thought loudly.

"So gorgeous in fact, I just couldn't stay away." Edward paused with his hand on Bella's neck and turned to see Hermione standing directly in front of Bella, staring boldly at Emmett. He was shocked not just at her brazen statement but that she had actually come across the room and _talked _to them. He had never met a human so... bold. Usually humans were so intimidated by their beauty they never dared looking at them so blatantly let alone _talk _to them. Without invitation even! Not even Bella was immune to their overwhelming beauty, often caught off-guard and thrown off-balance by it. Edward smirked at this new girls boldness and then smiled widely at the big fat _! _of Emmett's thoughts. Alice's tinkling laughter filled the room.

Hermione wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and shot Emmett a sultry look. Edward openly laughed at his brother's fumbling thoughts and now gaping mouth. "It's okay, people get so awe-struck by my own beauty that even gorgeous men like yourself find themselves speechless." Hermione continued in a sultry voice. Considering the way she looked right now Edward and Alice laughed louder, joined now by Hermione's two friends across the room. Bella however looked at Hermione in much the same way Emmett was looking at her.

Realizing that he was the butt of everyone's joke Emmett snapped back to attention, shutting his mouth enough to shoot her a truly devastating dimpled smile. Edward felt sorry for the girl, she didn't stand a chance once Emmett decided to turn on the vampire charm. Bella never fared well when he himself amped it up on her (to persuade her when she was being particularly difficult about her safety). "Oh but who needs words when I can think of a whole bunch of wordless ... activities." Emmett said with a seductive wink. Bella gasped and make a choking sound deep within her throat. Edward's eyes landed on her face, panic setting in. What was the matter with her? Had she choked? _On what? _He thought frantic. _The air? _He wouldn't put it past her.

"Bella are you-?" He asked feeling her racing pulse, looking to see if she were breathing properly.

"Emmett!" She managed to choke. "What about Rosalie?!" She asked aghast. Edward sighed - she was fine.

"Like I said, what Rose doesn't know won't hurt her." Emmett said winking again and was he _purring _at Hermione? Alice's tinkling laughter had turned into a breathless cackle. Before Edward could reassure Bella he heard Hermione's voice.

"Oh, you have a girlfriend already? Excellent. I can share. Whoever said three's a crowd was obviously a virgin."

That was it. The entire room burst into laughter. Even Hermione didn't manage to keep a straight face. Emmett's laugh boomed loudest of them all, Penny was hiding her face behind a packet of gauze, snorting with laughter; the black-haired boy across from them had fallen off his seat and was clutching his side; the English Alice was doubled over in silent body-shaking giggles and Alice, well Alice had been laughing so hard before the last statement now she was merely gasping for air. Edward's laugh was quiet and subdued, managing to reel it in for Bella's sake who still looked absolutely flabbergasted.

He rubbed her shoulder reassuringly. "They're only joking love." He said comfortingly - she really was so innocent. Her wide eyes moved to Hermione completely shocked. Hermione looked back at her genuinely intrigued. With no explanation for this in her mute thoughts Edward became unsettled. Bella looked away the moment Hermione's eyes locked with her own and leaned into Edward's chest. He welcomed her openly and rubbed her back soothingly trying to calm her beating heart. It didn't escape his notice that Hermione's eyes followed the action and she nodded to herself slightly. What exactly was that about?

The curiosity in Hermione's face seemed to fade away when she saw Bella clutching him and she plastered what he recognized as a practiced smile on her face. He knew it well - he'd used it often enough. The curiosity on her face came back to full force when she laid her eyes on him. Unlike Bella he didn't look away but stared back just as curiously. Her eyes were brown like Bella's, darker though and less innocent. They looked like they'd seen more things than her years should allow. Her eyes were dark and rich, waves of intelligence radiating from them, drawing him in and the curiosity that burned brightly in their depths intrigued him. What intrigued him more was the way she held his gaze, not flinching away like a normal human would. Not even Bella held his stare so intensely - he was impressed.

"Got eyes for Edward now eh? My, my we do work fast. He hasn't got nearly as much _experience_ as me though." Emmett said drawing Hermione's gaze. A genuine smile replaced the fake one when her eyes landed on Emmett.

"I bet. But for now I came to ask a favour: do you have a cell phone I could borrow? We only flew in yesterday and I haven't switched service providers yet. I need to call Ginny's parents and tell them what happened. I have money to pay you since it's an international call..." Hermione said. Her voice had lost some of its bravado and she looked nervous.

Edward heard the dark-haired boy gasp in horror. "Oh, Hermione I completely forgot! Mrs Weasley is going to kill me." He moaned rubbing his hand along the side of his face.

"Don't worry Harry, she's probably already killed Ron, I don't think she'll be up to murdering you too. Perhaps just a bit of torture." The English Alice said in a melodious Scottish accent and Edward was baffled at the completely serious look on her face.

Laughing at her statement Emmett looked over to Edward: _I don't have my phone, give her yours_ he thought. Hermione was reaching into her purse for the money when Edward reached into his pocket for his phone. "Of course." He said handing it over to her. She smiled at him gratefully and he noted pleasantly that it wasn't at all fake. She began handing him a thick wad of money when he waved her away with the arm that wasn't soothing Bella.

"Don't be absurd. Carlisle grew up in London, the rates are so low it'll be practically free." This was a lie, but she didn't need to know that. "it's no trouble." He said, stressing the last word.

He was prepared to shove the money she was handing him back into her bag and have a shouted 'No I insist' match with her when she hesitated and nodded in thanks. "Thank you so much." She said putting the money back into her bag and walking out of the room. He was shocked - he was so used to Bella absolutely refusing taking _anything _no matter how small from them that Hermione's gracious acceptance floored not only him but Alice and Emmett as well. _That was easy, _Alice thought shocked. _Bella should watch and learn_ Emmett thought smiling at Edward's scowl. In his own head however, Edward couldn't help but agree.

* * *

Hermione walked out of the hospital and surprise, surprise it was raining, again. At last she knew why the vampires had chosen Forks of all places to live. Hermione wondered over to the van, past the shiny Volvo that was now parked next to it. She hadn't known what had gotten into her, making dirty jokes with the big burly vampire Emmett, it was just so not her.

She'd been relieved to hear Ginny would be fine. Even more relieved that the Cullen coven was more intriguing than threatening. Indeed Emmett reminded her so much of Fred and George she couldn't help but fall into the easy banter she had with George since the end of the war. She had found that everyone else, even Ron had treated George with trepidation since Fred's death. Most people only ever slightly smiled when he cracked jokes. So Hermione had felt herself loosening up around him if only to provide him with a source of entertainment and relief. She noticed too that after the war she needed some laughter in her life; some light and George provided that in the same way Luna did. Emmett was so much like him that she forgot he was a vampire; that the "Rose" he referred to as his girlfriend was most probably a vampire too and could rip her head off - literally.

Still she supposed as she jumped up into Gibbs, it was better to start on good terms with the vampires and what better way to break the ice than some laughter?

The only person that didn't seem to lighten up had been the Muggle girl. At least now she understood her connection to the vampires. She looked completely infatuated with Edward, probably stunned senseless by his devastating handsomeness. Hermione felt a bit sorry for the poor girl - no Muggle stood a chance against their unnatural beauty. She still didn't understand though how Edward could be so intimate with a Muggle and not drain her dry, super-self control or not.

Hermione readied herself as she dialled Bill's phone number. She knew it off by heart, he'd made her memorize the blasted thing before she left. Patronus' wouldn't travel this far; owls took too long; she wasn't sure whether they should connect the floo or not and apparating such a distance would be to exhausting to do constantly for a mere conversation, she was too tired at any rate. Mr and Mrs Weasley didn't have cell phones and there was no way in hell she was going to call Ron.

She braced herself as the call connected. She couldn't believe it had taken her so long to realize that none of the Weasley's would have known what happened to Harry and Ginny. Harry had told her how he'd gotten there – that he didn't know basically – that his magic had overwhelmed him and he just wanted Ginny safe. So his magic had bought them here, to Hermione and Luna, where he felt safe and where they would know what to do and Ginny would be looked after. It was lucky Harry had let his magic take over, any other means of transport would have been terrible for Ginny.

There was no way the Weasley's would know this however.

It took only one and a half rings for Bill to answer. "Hello?" He asked his voice tense.

"Bill? It's Hermione."

"Hermione! Have you heard from Harry? We couldn't get in contact with you. There's been an accident with Ginny, they've disappeared-" Bill began fervently, it was obvious they'd had a tense few hours and Hermione felt absolutely awful it'd taken them this long to get in contact.

"I know. They're here, both of them."

"What? How the hell did they get over there? What about Ginny? Is she ok?" He rushed. Hermione braced herself and explained the situation, prepared to wait patiently through his outbursts; his disbelief and his anger. They had been left hanging for hours. He was surprisingly easy to be patient with. Bill at least was the most level-headed Weasley out of all of them and so he listened and interrupted very little. She was glad it was him out of everyone she was talking to, anyone else and she would have lost her patience long ago.

When Hermione explained that Ginny needed further surgery Bill cut in. "When? Where exactly outside of Seattle are you? We'll apparate over." His voice fast and urgent.

"You can't Bill. I've only just told one of her doctors that I'm informing her family. Wouldn't it look odd if ten minutes later they started showing up? All the way from England?" She reasoned. There was a long pause at the other end of the line.

"You're sure she's going to be okay?" He asked her.

"Completely." She replied firmly.

He paused again. "I understand. International Statute of Secrecy is important it's just... she looked so bad Hermione." Bill said his voice low.

"I know, I saw her, but Harry bought her here Bill. Harry. He bought her here the safest way possible without hurting her. I'm not even sure how, but he did. If he hadn't the healers at St Mungo's would have healed her wounds with magic and it wouldn't have worked out as good that way. The Muggle way would never have occurred to anyone over there and it would have taken longer for a healer to respond to your patronus than it was for us to get her here and mended."

There was a longer pause and this time Bill sighed. "Mum's not going to like this. The clock hasn't fully mended itself yet and she's been worrying like crazy. How long does it take to get there the Muggle way? She's going to drive me mad, she won't give a damn about the International Statute. Maybe I just won't tell her until it's time to go..."

Hermione gasped. "Bill you can't! That's even worse!"

"I know, I know! She's just hard to handle." He said meekly. Typical Weasley male: terrified of Mrs Weasley.

Nearly an hour later Hermione hung up the phone and leaned her head against the steering wheel. They'd both agreed that everyone showing up was a terrible idea and so in roughly 24 hours Mr and Mrs Weasley and Bill would apparate just outside of Hermione and Luna's house in the pretence of having flown over from London. They'd both agreed that everyone else should come visit sometime soon, but Ron was not allowed anywhere near Forks. Or America for that matter. Bill himself would rather stay behind and make sure George didn't kill Ron but Mr and Mrs Weasley couldn't come alone so it was now Charlie's job.

Hermione shuddered when she thought about telling them about the Cullen's. She jumped out of Gibbs and walked slowly through the rain back to the hospital. She was past caring at this point - besides the drowned rat look would probably be a step up from the way she looked now.

* * *

When she walked back into the ER Ginny had gone. She rushed over to Harry and Luna. "Dr Cullen's taken her in for surgery again. She'll be up and conscious again once they've finished surgery, it'll be a few hours yet." He said sounding completely confident and slightly eager.

"You took a while. How did it go?" He asked looking up finally. Hermione leaned against the bed, conscious that the vampires on the other side of the room were still there and could hear every word, no matter how quietly they spoke.

"I called Bill."

Harry nodded. "Good choice." He said smiling. She nodded back and winked at them so the vampires couldn't see.

"He'll fly over with Mr and Mrs Weasley late tomorrow afternoon." At this they all cast furtive glances over at the vampires. It wasn't very inconspicuous but how would they tell the Weasley's about the Cullen's?

"I'm sorry I took so long." Hermione apologized walking over to them. "Are you sure I can't pay you for the call? It was about an hour long..." She asked again reaching for her wallet. Edward just shook his head and it seemed like he was bracing himself for something.

"No trouble, _really._" He said straightening up and looking her fiercely in the eye. Hermione smiled and nodded, handing the phone back to him and he seemed to sigh in relief. Confused she looked from him to the Muggle girl who was staring _again_.

A bit irritated by her constant staring Hermione shoved her hand into the Muggles face. "We weren't introduced properly. Hermione Granger, my fri-" Hermione caught herself just in time. "...cousins." She finished gesturing to Harry and Luna who had walked over.

"Harry Potter," Harry said holding his hand out to Emmett. She watched Harry's bemused expression and knew that he was thoroughly enjoying the completely normal reaction from the vampires at his name. They didn't gasp or ogle at his scar. Simply shook his hand in polite interest and Harry was loving it.

"I'm Luna Lovegood." Luna said holding out her hand also with a slight curtsey. Hermione felt the reverberations of Emmett's booming laugh.

"Hermione Granger? Harry Potter? Luna _Lovegood_? Did you three step out of a fairytale?" He asked laughing still. She saw Edward roll his eyes and the Muggle girl giggle - the first actual reaction (besides blushing) she'd managed since walking in the room.

"I didn't catch your name?" Hermione inquired her head cocking to the left, her hand still hanging in the air between them.

"I'm Bella..." she said looking down like the floor had asked her the question. Hermione's eyes narrowed and she withdrew her hand – it didn't look like The Muggle was going to shake it anyway. She saw Harry's and Luna's heads snap over to The Muggle and knew the vampires wouldn't miss their suspicious reaction to her name. Hermione's hand moved to her left arm absently.

"Bella?" Harry asked his voice hard. Hermione couldn't blame Edward for narrowing his eyes in Harry's direction but Edward didn't know about Bellatrix Lestrange. Couldn't know that Bellatrix had killed Sirius, tortured Neville's parents - and nearly herself too – into insanity and nearly killed Ginny to boot.

The Muggle Bella looked up startled at being addressed again. She nodded "Isabella Swan. It's Bella though."

Luna had recovered quickest out of all of them - Harry and Hermione were still caught up in memories of Bellatrix. "Isabella Swan? That's a fairytale name." Emmett laughed his booming laugh at her but the tense mood lightened none. "What happened to your hand Isabella? Does Dr Cullen need to perform surgery on you too?" Luna asked eagerly. Hermione suspected that Luna hadn't fully grasped the concept of surgery because she seemed entirely too excited at the prospect.

"I prefer Bella." The Muggle mumbled looking at the floor again. Hermione resisted the urge to tell her that she preferred 'The Muggle' over 'Bella' but that would just make them seem stranger and the vampires were already looking at them suspiciously.

"Oh I know but we prefer Isabella." Luna said smiling seeming oblivious to the daggers Edward was looking at her. "Bella" just bought up terrible memories that were too fresh to deal with in this setting. The Muggle simply gaped at Luna who simply smiled back distantly, lost in her own thoughts.

The Muggle was really starting to irritate Hermione now. Not only was The Muggle rude with her incessant staring but was she born without the capacity to speak properly or be polite even? Rudeness was something Hermione couldn't abide and this Muggle had been staring at her since she arrived – probably because of how terrible they looked, especially her hair but who _cares? _She hadn't shaken Hermione's hand or even bother to greet any of them and now she was gaping at Luna scandalized.

"Does Dr Cullen need to operate?" Luna prompted.

Emmett who seemed completely oblivious to anyone's discomfort announced loudly "She slipped in the car-park and sprained her wrist."

* * *

Half an hour later Emmett and Luna were drawing up another game grid while everyone else watched on. While they exchanged trash talk Edward drummed his hand along his leg absently, a new composition coming to him. He didn't see why the new comers were so taken with the game and how they had now drawn Emmett and Alice into their obsession with it.

_Emmett likes them. _Alice thought at Edward. He simply nodded in response, moving his fingers in chord progressions along his thigh. Bella at least didn't seem at all interested in the game but kept throwing furtive glances over to Hermione who was now resolutely ignoring her. When his own eyes trailed over to Hermione (he couldn't help it, the way Bella kept staring at her made him look too) Hermione's eyes shot to Bella's face in an irritated stare. What was her problem? Bella wasn't bothering anyone. He couldn't wait for the drugs Penny had given Bella to wear off so they could leave. Then he could get away from these British people that seemed to have a problem with Bella.

_I like them_ Alice thought at him again. Edward raised his eyebrow slightly in question. _They're interesting, even Jasper would think so after he sees they're not a threat. The way they are around each other reminds me of us; as close as family even though they aren't. That was a lie and I don't need my visions to see that. _She thought again.

"That much was obvious. I don't know what to make of them. That Hermione aggravates me. She keeps looking at Bella like she's got a problem with her. Bella hasn't done anything wrong!" He growled so lowly only Alice would hear. Alice's response was to simply laugh in her head. "And they keep calling her Isabella even though she's corrected them a million times. Emmett's calling her Isabella in his thoughts now too." He continued just as fast and quietly. The laughter in Alice's mind had spread in a smile on her mouth.

_Stop being so overprotective _ she thought poking her tongue out. This in fact was ironic seeing as he bought Bella to a hospital for a sprained wrist. _I think Rose will like them too_ she added as an afterthought. At this Edward scoffed loud enough for Bella to notice. _She'll respect their boldness... she'll like the fact that Hermione doesn't seem to like Bella even more _Alice reasoned.

"Whose side are you on?" Edward growled at her.

_Be quiet._ _I'll have to do something about Hermione's hair... Harry's too by the looks of it. And then ask Luna WHAT she was thinking with those god-awful sneakers. The poncho's actually pretty daring I wonder where she got it..._ At this Edward tuned Alice out. He was not interested in fashion conundrums right now.

Hermione was fidgeting, struggling with some internal battle and then sighed in defeat. _What was that about?_ Edward thought staring at her. He was taken off guard when she suddenly lifted her head and looked at him with those enthralling eyes. They held his gaze so completely that he was instantly drawn in by their sheer depth. They were a rich dark brown he noted. If Bella's eyes were milk chocolate then Hermione's were dark chocolate; no gold flecks glittered back at him, there was no hint of green rimming her irises either – not like Bella's eyes. Hermione's intense brown eyes held a depth and deep intelligence too, that he never saw in Bella's.

Edward's hands stopped playing his air-piano and balled into fists instantly; he tore his eyes away from hers – how could he say that about Bella? She was innocent yes, but that didn't equate to her being vapid. She wasn't as superficial as the likes of Jessica Stanley, he liked to think and she was rather clever. Hermione's eyes were still on him and he felt a bit self-conscious under her scrutiny. She didn't look at him the way other human girls did; with attraction or awe. Neither did she look at him in wonder or with tenderness like Bella. No Hermione scrutinized him, as if she were assessing him and it bothered Edward. It wasn't that he was vain enough to be insulted that she didn't find him beautiful, it was the fact that she looked at him with pure intrigue and no admiration – something which he had become used to from all females (vampire and human). She didn't even seem bothered that he was so much more attractive than any human she had probably seen. She evaluated him like he was... just another human. It was truly refreshing and in spite of himself Edward felt his eyes drift back over to her. Under her gaze for the first time in a _long_ time he felt like a normal human. Regular even.

When she saw his eyes flit his way she turned to face him fully. "Dr Cullen looks a little young to be your father." She stated.

"Carlisle is Edward, Alice's and Emmett's adoptive father." Bella said a little coldly before Edward could answer. Was she offended by Hermione's question? Hermione herself looked a little affronted at Bella's direct tone

"That makes more sense." Hermione replied nodding to herself.

"Carlisle is a good man and a better father." Edward said lightly trying to side-step the suddenly abrupt quality of the conversation. _What's with Isabella and Hermione? I hope they go at it..._ Emmett thought suggestively, no hint of his lewd thoughts betrayed on his face.

"He's brilliant." Harry added, not noticing both girls staring at each other without warmth. "Is it just the four of you?" Harry continued looking over Edward and his siblings.

"There is Jasper and Rosalie as well, our brother and sister." Edward said nodding at him.

He whistled "Five of you and Carlisle makes six." All three of the new comers exchanged wide-eyed glances. Edward clenched his jaw in frustration, wishing more than anything he could hear what they were thinking. _What _was that look about exactly?

"Plus Esme, our mother." Alice added her eyes focused on the paper between Luna and Emmett, licking her lips in anticipation. At the word 'mother' Hermione scoffed slightly and Edward narrowed his eyes at her again. What was with these knowing, secretive looks and their _off _reactions to anything they said?

"And yourself? Will your parents be coming with the Mr and Mrs Weasley you mentioned?" He quipped. _See how you wriggle out of that one_ he thought smirking.

"No. They won't." Hermione said shortly. Well that didn't answer any of his questions. Edward held on to his patience. Being with Bella and not being able to read her thoughts had taught him at least a little patience.

"Oh? And they're perfectly comfortable with the three of you being here, unsupervised and not at all concerned that one of your group is having serious surgery?" He asked scepticism heavy in his voice.

Hermione looked at him with a taunting smile. "I suppose they wouldn't be, if they weren't all dead." Hermione replied sarcastically. Edward immediately felt ashamed. _Good one_ Emmett thought this time actually glaring at him.

"A-all of them?" Bella gasped, clutching her heart. Automatically Edward started rubbing her back soothingly.

"That's right Isabella." Luna said absently continuing to play the game that Emmett had forgotten. "My mother died when I was quite young, but not as young as Harry whose parents died when he was a baby." She continued, looking none too crestfallen at the mention of her mother's death.

"Yep, both of mine died when I was one." Harry said bemused. _Why did he look amused when he said that? _Alice thought. Edward had no idea, and by the looks of it neither did Emmett.

"He's been living with my family until recently. We were on holiday with Luna and her father. Both my parents and Luna's dad died a few months ago, in an... accident." Hermione finished.

Edward knew this to be true – he could see the loss plain as day in Hermione's eyes. He saw acceptance there too, like she was used to the loss. In fact all three of them seemed a bit too nonchalant. This surprised Edward that the three of them seemed so used to death, despite their appearance.

"I'm sorry," he said the pity and regret heavy in his voice. All three of them looked at him sharply.

"We don't need your pity." Hermione said stiffly. Alice shot him a hard look and Bella tensed at his side.

"He was just trying to be nice." She said defensively.

Hermione's gaze flickered over to her and a small smile graced her face. "I'm sorry Isabella I didn't mean any offence but we don't want anyone's pity. Our parents are at peace." The smile slipped from her face and then she said seriously; "There are worse things than death." Bella blanched and Edward didn't need to read her mind to hear the unspoken "_like what?"_. Hermione didn't need to read her mind either it seemed because the smile came back, it didn't however reach her eyes, which seemed to stare at Bella with envy.

* * *

Luna looked up from her game at the silence that had fallen over the room. She saw the envious look Hermione shot Isabella after her last statement and smiled brightly. She understood that Hermione envied Isabella's innocence. It would have been comforting to think that there was nothing worse than death. "Dying is just another path we all have to take. Sometimes we have to take its path sooner than expected, that's all. Other times it takes a little longer." Luna answered Isabella's unspoken question. Her eyes moved over to the vampires, for that was meant for them as well.

"Suffering makes our spirits stronger but torture is a suffering our souls shouldn't be forced to endure. Being tortured with pain so intense you wish to die, to escape, I would say that's worse than death. That and a few other things that have slipped my mind..." Luna said, Hermione's hand rubbed her left arm absently. Luna searched for another example to provide Isabella. She oughtn't mention the Nargles, lest it frighten her innocence away completely.

Before she could think of anything else Harry spoke. "Betrayal. I'd rather die than betray my friends... my family." He said quietly. She hadn't thought of that! He was so clever, but then Ron's betrayal probably hurt him more than it did her. She didn't have many friends, and although she had considered Ron one of them she knew what he was capable of if he let go of reason - Gryffindors tended to be a bit hot-tempered.

"Insanity... Forgetting yourself, your family... everything. Death would be better than that." Hermione added looking out the window, still rubbing her arm unconsciously. Luna's thoughts turned to Neville's and Hermione's parents. She wondered if her friend regretted obliviating her parents only to have them die without ever remembering her. Luna nodded avidly, she would hate to die not having memories of her friends, the people she'd come to care so much about; essentially, to die alone.

It was lucky Hermione's mind was so strong or she'd have succumbed to Bellatrix's torture and lost herself as completely as Mr and Mrs Longbottom.

"Fighting, for your life... for other people's lives... killing for them, for yourself... Unspeakable things..." Harry continued his hand moving to the scar at his forehead, so lost in his own dark thoughts he forgot where he was.

The Cullen's looked completely taken aback. Everyone looked at a loss for words and Isabella looked too red to respond to anything so Luna decided to help them out and let the Wrackspurts take care of all Harry and Hermione's sadness. "It's lucky our parents didn't experience any of that. Being an orphan is better in comparison. Do you think Carlisle would adopt us too?" She quite liked the idea of having a vampire for a father.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 : What The Hell?**

"Go to sleep Bella." Edward whispered into the chilly air. He was sat cross legged on the floor with his chin resting atop the very edge of Bella's mattress. The girl in question was covered in a thick blanket, her cheek nestled into the white sheets as she looked at him with pleading eyes.

"I can't, not without you here," she whispered back. The moonlight filtering through the window made her bandaged hand look ghostly as it reached out to stroke his cheek.

"You'll be asleep, you won't even know I'm gone," Edward answered back catching her hand and sniffing her wrist delicately. His head went dizzy with longing; the burn in the back of his throat intensifying a hundred-fold - of course he would resist.

"Why do you have to go?" She asked frowning. He smiled into her wrist before taking one last sniff and tucking it back under the covers.

"Carlisle will be back from the hospital soon and we all want to discuss the new people in Forks. I'll be back in the morning to pick you up for school." He reassured.

"Oh... them." Bella said the shock evident in her voice. Edward chuckled at her sudden change in attitude.

"You don't like them?" He asked genuinely curious.

She blushed and nestled her way deeper into the sheets. "I don't not like them, their presence just makes me wary... sort of like Jasper - Hermione especially. She looks at everything with such intensity, she's got all those lethal looking scars and her hair is so _wild_. It's all a bit shocking." She rushed, her blush dim in the moonlight. He smiled before standing up lithely. He hadn't realized that any of the new-comers were as intimidating as Bella seemed to think.

"Will you be alright?" He asked bending down to kiss her head.

"I suppose..." She mumbled, burying her face into the sheets.

Edward merely chuckled once more before kissing her hair again "Get some sleep." He whispered not quite jumping out the window fast enough to miss her mumbled: "Sure, if I don't have nightmares about that crazy looking Brit murdering me in my sleep."

Grinning into the wind whipping his face as he ran back to the house Edward arrived to see Carlisle's black Mercedes already parked in the garage.

"Edward's back early." He heard Esme say as he made his way up the porch steps.

"Isabella must of had a 'headache'." Emmett sniped. Choosing to ignore his sibling's laughter Edward walked through the front door into the softly lit living room of their home. The white on white colour scheme became creamy under the dim lighting, the wall of glass that usually ran along the back length of the room was now covered in soft white blinds. Rosalie and Emmett sat on the couch nearest the massive television watching a muted football game while Jasper and Alice sat in another couch facing Esme and Carlisle, all talking idly while waiting for him to join them.

He walked leisurely over to where the four were gathered and dropped into the armchair nearest Jasper. He watched Esme drawing on a notebook in her lap and listened as Carlisle discussed the strangers' scent with Jasper who was - like the rest of them - thoroughly intrigued.

"Animal blood?" Jasper asked curiously.

"Their blood doesn't smell entirely like an animal, only vaguely; there's another tinge in their blood that I don't recognise at all. It's not a wholly appealing smell. It's like nothing I've ever come across in all my years." Carlisle explained while his mind raced a million miles a minute.

Jasper's mind too was reeling, whizzing from fighting formations to escape routes and back to a discreet 'disposal' of these strangers if they presented more of a threat. "That's a bit drastic." Edward murmured in response to Jasper's thoughts. _You can never trust the unknown _Jasper thought shrugging his shoulders.

"Young Ginny's blood smelled faintly like horses blood." Carlisle pushed on, eyes skimming along the ceiling as he leaned back into the couch.

Edward hadn't considered the unconscious girl – Ginny - enough to elaborate on this. His mind turned instead to Hermione who had definitely caught his attention with her scrutinizing stare. His fingers moved absently over his leg again, the melody he thought of in the hospital coming back to him.

"Hermione's blood had a faint sea-creature quality to it. A seal? Or an otter?" He pondered as he let his fingers move in the air above his thigh.

"That's strange... Thinking about it, Harry's blood had a familiar tinge to it too. Similar to the blood of a Stag." Carlisle said, his voice getting more and more eager the stranger these people turned out to be.

Edward stood up and paced around the room slowly before coming to a halt at the baby grand. Listening to the endless questions floating around his family's heads he slid onto the bench and let his fingers drift over the keys. The soulful melody he'd only been playing on his leg earlier filled the room. It did nothing to calm the frustration that consumed him when no one had any answers as to _who _exactly these new people were. The rich harmony morphed into a beautiful mess of notes tripping over one another. "What are they?" Jasper mused aloud rising to his feet, pacing the same pattern Edward had earlier. Edward had no answer so he continued to play softly, the confused melody continuing for a few minutes culminating in an almost angry peak before fading out unresolved. "Human obviously, but their blood _isn't_ by the sounds of it. The fact that Alice said Edward couldn't hear any of their thoughts is stranger still considering Bella's immunity to Edward's powers seems to be some dormant vampire ability if she were bitten. I doubt four people would have that exact same gift." Jasper mused, pacing slowly still.

Edward who had stopped playing a moment ago, his composition for the moment _stuck_, stiffened with his fingers still hovering above the keys. He shot a menacing glare in Jasper's direction - there was no way in hell he was going to turn Bella let alone _anyone_ else into a monster.

Jasper ploughed on completely missing Edward's deathly expression. "Have you had any visions about them yet?" Jasper asked Alice who had strangely remained quiet throughout the entire conversation. Edward's expression turned from deadly to shock in less than a second when he read Alice's thoughts.

"No, I haven't had _any_ visions of them. I didn't see them coming to Forks and no matter how hard I try I can't see any of their futures. I can't see them _at all_."

* * *

I_ wonder if it's enough..._ Esme thought standing back to observe her days work.

Edward looked up from his book and glanced around the kitchen. Esme had been cooking food and dropping it off at the hospital for Hermione and her friends every day since their arrival. "It's more than enough. They'll all be morbidly obese by the end of the week," he chuckled. The kitchen of the Cullen residence was most unusually filled with mouth-watering aromas of a master chefs cooking; the usually bare countertops now laden with dishes of food and baked goods.

"Maybe I'll draw the line at the casserole then..." Esme said putting away the ingredients for a truly monstrous casserole.

"You should have drawn the line a few dishes ago," he murmured lifting the lid off a container of curried lamb and sniffing: _Ugh, human food._

"And here I thought I raised a nice, considerate son," Esme replied flying around the kitchen in a whirl of caramel hair leaving sparkling clean surfaces in her wake.

"Considerate enough even to make this delicious pavlova for our already well fed guests," Edward replied lifting a truly beautiful pavlova into the air. It was more a piece of art than dessert with the whipped cream falling in soft tufts and valleys on and around the freshly baked sponge and intricately cut kiwifruit and berries weaving in and out of artfully placed shaves of chocolate.

"Very manly dessert you've made there, Edward," Emmett snickered sauntering into the kitchen. Placing it down gently before he crushed it, he shot Emmett a cold glare. _Oh no, not the precious pav!_ Emmett taunted in his head lest he get in trouble from Esme.

Smirking Edward flicked his wrist and faster than the speed of light a rolling pin flew straight for Emmett's forehead. Sadly before it could make contact Esme's hand whipped out and snagged it mid-air. "Now that we actually have a use for kitchen utensils I'd rather you two not destroy them." She scolded mildly, removing her spotless white apron.

When Edward moved to follow them through the living room and out to the car Esme turned to look at him in shock. "I thought I might join you at the hospital since my 'visiting hours' with Bella don't begin for another hour." He said in response to her unspoken question.

"You're all going to the hospital; Carlisle's already there; Alice is with Bella leaving me here by myself. Some family." Rosalie spat from the armchair in front of the television.

"Jasper's here." Esme said drifting behind her.

"Actually... I thought I might come with you. I want to test a theory. The new 'people' are immune to Alice's ability the same way the wolves are, but the wolves aren't immune to Edward's abilities. I'd like to test a theory and see just how similar they are to the wolves." Jasper said from near the wall of windows, rising up to join them in the middle of the living room.

"He wants to see if the new-comers are immune to his talents as an empath." Edward clarified as they made their way at a leisurely human speed to the front door.

"Great, that's just great. Go then, all of you." Rosalie seethed, glaring at the television.

"Ah babe, you could always come..." Emmett suggested at her side even as his feet inched towards the door.

"We already have one human we can't get rid of why do we need four more?" She all but growled at him.

"Because Isabella's grounded and the new ones are so _interesting!_" Emmett gushed bending down to peck her on the cheek before joining the others at vampire-speed in the garage. As they drove away from the house ignoring Rosalie's mutterings about abandonment, all of them balanced countless containers on their laps they let out a collective groan when Esme barely let the car's speedometer reach the legal speed limit.

* * *

Arriving at the hospital they all piled out of the car and walked swiftly through the always-nearly-empty waiting room of Forks Hospital. Jasper held his breath and deliberately looked in the opposite direction as they walked pass the Nurses station. The others exchanged polite greetings with a Nurse while Jasper continued to stare the other way, following Esme who knew the way to the new-comers' room well enough by now.

After walking down a long empty hallway they came to a halt outside the last light gray door. Jasper took a moment to ready himself both mentally and physically. Despite his family's forewarnings of these newcomers un-appealing smelling blood he didn't want to break cover and murder anyone. School was always a challenge being so close to so many mouth-watering humans but this was a much more intimate setting. The closer quarters would make things even worse for his thirst, pushing his self-restraint to its limits. It was only a few months ago since his last slip up at Bella's birthday where he'd lost control of himself and become the monster that was always so hard to control.

He was so tired of being weak.

Jasper heaved a sigh and squared his shoulders in determination, sensing Emmett's excitement intensify, overwhelming the emotional atmosphere. "Excellent, Luna's here! She's an _awesome_ oddity." Emmett managed to whisper as Esme knocked on the door softly. A muffled 'come in' sounded and Edward squeezed his shoulder reassuringly before following Emmett and Esme into the room. Refusing to let his thirst rule him Jasper took an untainted deep breath of air and stepped into the brightly lit room after them.

The door clicked softly closed behind him. He hovered near the exit, keeping his brothers in front of him to stop him in case he was too weak and attacked. Still holding that one breath, his eyes flew around the room in an impossibly fast movement. The generic white double room was occupied only by Ginny Weasley – of course, only in Forks were there an abundance of empty hospital beds. Scattered around the two hospital beds were faded maroon office chairs reflected dully on the beige linoleum floor. A girl with flaming red hair was propped up by no less than eight pillows nearest the rain-drenched windows. This most obviously was Ginny, the ginger-haired woman in the chair next to her was clearly her mother.

From his family's descriptions he assumed the lean man on Ginny's right was Harry. On the un-occupied patient bed next to him could only be Luna whose big black gumboots clashed so horribly with her lime green overalls it caused Jasper to wince on Alice's behalf.

Bracing himself Jasper sniffed the air tentatively. Barely a second had passed since he'd entered the room, Esme and Mrs Weasley were not close to done greeting each other. The air was filled with the strangers' exotic scent but for the first time in living memory Jasper's throat didn't burn with need. Of course the dull ache was still there but he didn't feel the urge to drain these humans dry. It was a completely new experience for Jasper, to be so in control of his state of mind that he could actually interact freely with these humans. He looked to a beaming Edward - who'd already read his thoughts – and let out a rare wide smile.

Jasper moved around the room introducing himself to every one of the humans, shaking hands and nodding. It was the first time he'd made physical contact with any human (apart from biting into them). He couldn't help letting his amusement contaminate the emotional atmosphere, he did however note the absence of Harry's, Luna's and the Weasley's' emotions.

Deciding to put his theory to the test Jasper felt more intimately for the air in the room. With great effort he stripped away his own scattered emotions; he moved past Emmett's eagerness and Esme's tender feelings. With difficulty he blocked out Edward's mounting pot of emotions; his amusement, disappointment and slight irritation (at what Jasper couldn't wonder lest his own curiosity pollute the emotional climate even more). Yet after all that he felt _nothing_. The air around these strangers was thick with something but he couldn't feel what exactly, no matter how hard he tried. When Jasper's own frustration at this clouded the atmosphere too much to make any progress he decided to take a different approach.

While Harry and Luna were laughing at something Emmett had said Jasper made his move. "I'm going to try something. Don't react." He whispered only loud enough for his family to hear. He sent overwhelming waves of euphoria into the room and watched as his family's dispositions changed noticeably. Emmett's laugh became deliriously gleeful, the jubilant tone in Esme's voice as she spoke to Mrs Weasley was almost reverent. The smiles that tugged at his family's lips were unmistakable and their eyes beamed a thousand shades brighter. Yet the new-comers disposition changed none, showing no signs of joy or happiness.

Letting it simmer in the air for a moment longer didn't change a thing. Puzzled he changed tact once again and instead let a chilly despair settle thickly upon the room. He scowled at his family's inability to hide their reactions better. Their smiles faded, their faces tried to remain frozen in place as they struggled with the unsettling sadness taking root in them. Their eyes became unbearably sad and their shoulders drooped. Yet still none of the strangers' displayed any small amount of depression. Indeed, Luna was smiling brightly over at him.

Deciding he better stop before Emmett smacked him upside the head he sent waves of calm out and saw his family visibly relax. Jasper let his shock settle clear upon his face. All of them, even Mrs Weasley were immune to his family's abilities.

Who the hell were these people?

* * *

A/N: I've changed the summary as per mh21's suggestion, it's not much better though.

Thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 : Food : Bringing People Together Since Ages Ago.**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Anything recognisable is the express property of J K Rowling and Stephanie Meyer - I don't own any of it.**

* * *

A gentle quiet had settled around the house. The muted patter of rain and the soft crackle of the fire sounded in gentle rhythm to the softer tones of blues floating from the stereo in the corner. Hermione let out a loud sigh and closed the heavy book in her lap. The atmosphere was peaceful and the near-sweltering heat in the air had lulled her into a stupor. She was so comfortably lethargic she couldn't work up the energy to become irritated at the mental standstill she'd come to. She had hoped to get a better handle on the vampire situation before Muggle school started back up tomorrow but that didn't seem likely. Padding over to the bookshelf on her left she placed _Vampires: The Immortal Form_ back before deciding to lie down on the carpet and stare out the rain-drenched window. The soft ridges of the carpet reached through her long, plain white t-shirt and black tights to the warm flesh of her back. She smiled at how content she felt in this moment with the bristling cold outside unable to penetrate the thick warmth that permeated throughout the house. Her mother had despised the cold with a vengeance so naturally, Hermione grew to appreciate a warmer climate.

She rubbed the soles of her white socks into the crimson carpet and let out a sigh of contentment. A burnt orange blur came bolting out from under the armchair in the corner and lithely leapt onto her belly. Hermione let out a low 'oomph' at the sudden pressure before she stroked the wiry fur of the cat on her stomach. "It's been a week since we arrived and my books haven't told me anything new about vampires." She mumbled to the purring cat. Irritation was close to taking over for not once had her books failed her until now - but then she wasn't exactly sure what she was looking for. Propping her hands behind her head she gazed into the unblinking yellow eyes that were staring at her curiously.

"It's frustrating not understanding something." She said to the cat, who tipped his head to the side and grumbled before purring again. She tilted her head back and decided to look at the ridged white ceiling instead.

For all her smarts Hermione still didn't completely understand the Cullen's. There was no doubt that she admired them for their restraint above everything else, but her nosiness was getting the better of her. "I just want to know _why_ they fight what's in their nature." She said to the ceiling. She couldn't understand how they managed to abstain from something they _needed_. After reading every book her and Luna had on vampires it now occurred to Hermione that she couldn't find the answer without revealing to the Cullen's that she knew they were vampires. That conversation would inevitably turn into one where she'd have to admit she was a witch. "I think I can trust them with that." She reasoned with he ceiling as her mind pondered over each of the Cullen's.

In the week since their arrival in Forks Carlisle had been Ginny's primary doctor and in that time there was no doubt in anyone's mind that they could trust Carlisle implicitly. His reputation as a renowned surgeon and the amazing job he'd done with Ginny was proof enough. The genuinely kind nature of the doctor had won everyone over - even the Weasley's.

Initially Mr and Mrs Weasley didn't care - all they wanted was to see Ginny and if it meant having to put up with a vegetarian vampire then they'd do it. Of course after they'd actually sat at Ginny's side their attitudes changed completely when Carlisle walked in the room. It took every tactic Hermione, Harry and Luna knew to persuade Mr and Mrs Weasley to not grab Ginny and run. Since then Mrs Weasley had been practically living at the hospital with Ginny and Harry and when she wasn't she made damn sure that Harry was always by Ginny's side with his wand ready. It was a grudging trust that Molly Weasley held for the vampire doctor and it was a daily battle to get her to not pick Ginny up and flee. If Hermione was being honest it was only Ginny's adamant refusal to leave that kept Mrs Weasley in Forks.

Mr Weasley and Bill were a different story. While they preferred to Apparate home at the end of every day to check up on the rest of the family, both men had come to trust and respect Carlisle and the way he chose to 'live' in the short amount of time they'd been there.

The rest of the Cullen's weren't as familiar to Hermione and everyone else and so when one of them surfaced everyone had their wands close. Despite the respect she held for the Cullen's, they weren't surgeons like Carlisle and their self-control therefore wasn't as trustworthy as his. None of the Cullen's intentions seemed disingenuous or sinister to her though.

Carlisle's wife Esme made daily trips to the hospital with armloads of food for them - sparing everyone from Hermione and Luna's cooking. Hermione and Luna themselves hadn't met Esme personally yet, seeming to miss her on every one of her visits – much to Hermione's displeasure. Esme though, seemed as genuine and caring as Carlisle from what Harry had told Hermione and if he trusted her as implicitly as he did Carlisle then that was good enough for Hermione.

Emmett accompanied Esme on every one of her visits and from the ever-growing stack of folders and pamphlets that he had left with Harry, Emmett only seemed hell-bent on joining S.P.E.W. Indeed, he'd inquired more than once about Hermione and Luna's whereabouts, trying valiantly to procure an address from Harry. However, without altering the protective enchantments around the house no vampire would be able to find their house let alone walk through the front door. So Harry had feigned ignorance at first and then become deliberately evasive. Hermione didn't know how long that would last though because nothing seemed to deter Emmett who seemed just as relentless as Harry himself. Ginny and Bill had laughed their heads off when reading through the ridiculous amount of information Emmett had left about Emu's.

Having missed every one of the Cullens' hospital visits Hermione had only interacted with Edward and Alice that first day but they too seemed just as harmless. Well, as harmless as a sated vampire could be.

Before her train of thought could go any further the sound of a key in the door bought her mind into focus. The front door banged open and the peacefulness of the house was disturbed by the howling wind whooshing through the door. Hermione stayed put deciding the comfortable carpet and soft warmth was better than feeling the cold sting whoever it was, was letting in. The door slammed shut and a low curse came from the hallway as the person kicked off their boots. She turned her head to see a pair of large grey socks standing in the archway. Her eyes made their way up the dark blue denim jeans to the black leather jacket being furiously tugged off by a flushed Bill Weasley.

"Warm enough for you Hermione?" He goaded with a lopsided grin placed on his face as he hung his jacket up. She smiled back when his face disappeared under the heavy grey sweatshirt he was now removing. Sighing in relief he hung the sweatshirt up too, comfortable finally in the simple navy blue t-shirt. "Where's Luna?" He asked shuffling his way over to the couch she'd abandoned for the floor. He promptly flopped down on it, re-tying his short, dark red ponytail.

"She went to go get some food." Hermione replied.

Bill's head lolled on his left shoulder as he looked at her inquisitively. "Ah, Esme hasn't been in to the hospital yet and I'm starved. Just nipped back to Shell Cottage to check on Fleur and her parents and forgot to grab lunch. Luna gone alone?" He asked a bit sceptically. Hermione chuckled and nodded.

"She wanted to." She supplied before lapsing into silence.

"Is Ginny up? She wasn't when I was there this morning before Mrs Weasley kicked us out." She asked, smiling good-naturedly at him.

Bill sighed and stretched his legs out and pulled his arms up on to the back of the couch. "Yeah, she's up. I'd wait a bit before going back in though. Today's not a good day for her. She's started a bit of physio, just wiggling the toes and such which of course she couldn't do yet. I tell you the curses that came out of her mouth made my toes curl - Fred and George would've been proud." Bill grumbled.

Silence fell in which Bill eyed Fred's painted figure in the portrait above the fireplace; its occupants all peacefully sleeping for now.

"It's good that she's angry." Hermione said into the quiet as Bill turned his gaze to her.

"How do you mean? Those restraints she was put in when she first woke up so she didn't accidently damage her back worked a hell of a lot better for keeping her from jumping up – if she could – and murdering Ron." He argued. Hermione smiled at him from the floor and shook her head.

"Her anger makes her more determined to get better instead of falling into a depression about being crippled, temporarily of course." She reasoned in a level voice. Indeed, Ginny was more determined than ever to be fully functional again – if only to inflict bodily harm on Ron.

Bill's rich laughter filled the room at Hermione's strange logic before the door was once again banged open. This time it was Luna whose boots were kicked off and whose purple striped socks came drifting through the entryway. Tragically her arms were empty. "You didn't manage to find any food Luna?" Bill asked, his voice almost a whine.

She smiled dreamily at him before lying down on the carpet beside Hermione. "Oh I had a whole trolley full but the Muggle girl at the supermarket started yelling at me. You're not allowed to open things up and buy them separately did you know...? The Muggle girl got a bit upset at me when I said I'd help her work out the price for dividing the packets - so I had to leave. It's okay though, I saw Esme at the hospital and they'll be here soon." She said nonchalantly.

Ignoring her hunger Hermione leapt to her feet and looked around the house frantic - gone was the bone-melting laziness. "Oh Luna! How long until they're here?" She asked shrilly.

Luna who was still lying on the floor looked up at her thoughtfully. "I would guess six minutes. Emmett seemed very excited to come." She replied dreamily before stretching languidly out on the floor, much like Crookshanks would.

Deciding that frustration would get her nowhere Hermione rushed over to the portrait hanging above the fireplace and waved her wand. The painting shimmered for a moment and the occupants froze before they, and the banner were disillusioned leaving behind an empty dance-floor and chairs. Satisfied Hermione whipped around the living room, her wand moving in the air all the while her mind focussed. With every fall of her wand the house around them become more and more Muggle-like. The books on their shelves were bewitched to resemble boring Muggle books; the photographs scattered about the kitchen and living areas froze in their places; the daily prophet and Quibbler's piled on the coffee table in front of Bill vanished into thin air; their cauldron's flew up the stairs and locked themselves safely in their rooms; Harry and Ginny's brooms once propped up in the corner of the hallway disappeared into the guest room and the air around them shimmered constantly as the protective enchantments were altered to let the Cullen's in.

"Just this once, mind." Bill warned as he felt Hermione put the last touches on their newly altered wards.

She nodded back in his direction. "I'll change the wards when they leave. Keep them up around the inside walls of the house... if they drop by again we'll lower them again; they won't be able to get _inside_ the house without us doing so. Just in case." She said looking at Bill who nodded his approval. After all it was what Mrs Weasley done to Ginny's hospital room while they slept. Carlisle Mrs Weasley trusted, the rest she did not.

"In case they decide we make better snacks than friends and pay us a visit?" Luna asked brightly, getting up on her knees. Bill threw his head back and hooted with laughter while Hermione pulled on a long, thin cardigan.

"You're _cold_?" Bill asked incredulously, laughter still etched on his face as he eyed the grey fabric offensively. Hermione smiled ruefully back at him. "My scar." She said in response, waving her now covered left arm in front of him. "Oh... but it's so warm." He replied looking a bit bashful. That was true but at least the warm temperature meant her hair was more messily straight than frizzy, falling in soft waves around her face and the loose bun at the nape of her neck wasn't a giant ball of fuzz.

It was then that a loud knock sounded at the front door.

Taking one last look around the living room Hermione walked with trepidation to the front door glad that Mad-Eye was frozen asleep and disillusioned in the portrait. She shuddered to think what he'd say seeing her willingly let vampires into their home.

Hermione took a deep breath and opened the door a crack before the wind blew it open wide, banging it against the hallway wall.

"Finally!" Emmett boomed striding purposefully into the house. Hermione rolled her eyes dramatically before inviting Edward and another un-named Cullen in,

"I don't think I've met you yet." She inquired after the newest Cullen, shoving the front door closed forcefully. All three of them were in the process of juggling the mountains of containers under their arms while they kicked off their shoes.

"No Ma'am. Jasper Hale, Edward and Emmett's brother." The newest vampire drawled in a slight southern accent. He stood up straight before extending a hand. Hermione took it a bit hesitantly for his Southern affliction made his voice far more appealing than the other vampires yet unlike the other vampires he didn't look nearly as friendly. His smooth ivory skin was marred by _hundreds_ of barely visible vampire bites. She should have shuddered in fear. Everything about him screamed at her to but her finely tuned instincts had Hermione smiling warmly at him instead. Judging from the scars he knew as well as she did the pain of torture. In place of fear or trepidation Hermione felt something alike to kinship when looking at Jasper though she doubted Jasper thought the same – her scars weren't nearly as pronounced as his were or Bill's for that matter.

"Bill Weasley." Bill offered, striding forward. Hermione watched on as both men eyed each other up carefully. Bill's eyes followed the pattern of scarred flesh covering Jasper's exposed skin while Jasper's eyes roved over Bill's ravaged face; eyes travelling the length of the two very thick scars that ran from under Bill's hairline, to down under his chin before disappearing in the V of his T-shirt. The smaller but thicker and deeper set scars criss-crossing the rest of Bill's face were taken in by both Edward and Jasper with a beat of hesitation.

"I don't mean to sound rude but... is that food your holding?" Bill asked breaking the silence and eyeing up the containers the Cullen's were holding. Right on cue as if they'd practiced all the humans' stomachs growled in unison.

"Not at all, Esme's made enough to feed you for weeks." Edward answered gesturing to the containers once more. Hermione grinned over at Bill who was already taking food of the Cullen's hands.

"Not likely considering she's feeding Bill and Harry." Hermione scoffed leading them all into the kitchen.

She realized what an immediate mistake this was once everyone had crammed themselves in. With four grown men (because really, who were the Cullen's trying to kid?) and herself and Luna there was hardly any room for breathing. When her arm brushed over Edward's while setting the food up on the counter she froze. The white sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to the elbow causing the bare skin of his forearm to penetrate through her thin cardigan. She heard his sharp intake of breath and turned her head slightly to the left to see whether he still had control of himself. His own eyes were locked on her outstretched arm before he met her gaze and smiled crookedly.

"Sorry." He mumbled, pulling his arms away only to shove them deep into the dark blue denim pockets of his jeans.

"Is that curried lamb?" Bill interrupted leaning over the counter to sniff a container longingly.

Hermione looked around the kitchen and readied herself for the irony of her next question. "Are you at all hungry? Your mother made more than enough." She inquired a bit superior, watching as the Cullen's exchanged a knowing glance.

"No thank you. We ate before we came." Edward replied smiling on the lie. She heard Bill chuckle as she turned to get plates - effectively hiding her own smile.

Bill – too eager to wait, ate from his heavily loaded plate as they carried their food into the living room and settled themselves on various couches or on the floor nearest the fireplace.

When Hermione took her first bite of lamb it was all she could do not to devour the whole lot in one go. Since the end of the war they'd all grown a more than healthy appetite; being forced to go for months on end without hope of a decent meal would do that to you. Indeed in no time at all Hermione had gained the weight back from her months on the run with Harry and Ron. She'd never tasted food quite like this though. it was the stuff high-end restaurants served and just as good as Mrs Weasley's fare. Bill's loud moan of pleasure as he ate was proof enough.

"That good eh?" Emmett asked eyeing the plate in Bill's lap dubiously.

"Mate, you have no idea." He managed before digging back into his food. The clinking of cutlery joined in with the softly playing music before Hermione looked up and observed Edward sitting on the floor with her. While Luna and Bill engaged Emmett and Jasper in conversation Edward looked curiously around the room.

"I gather you like to read." He asked catching her eye.

"I _love _to read." She corrected smiling at the bookshelves fondly before taking another bite of her food. She heard his low chuckle sound and found it easy to see why Muggles fell so easily to vampires.

"What is it that shakes your fancy? Shakespeare? The classics? Modern Literature? Historical? Autobiographical...?" He asked leaning in closer. Hermione chewed her food and thought carefully. Truth be told she loved Muggle and Magical books in equal measure but he couldn't know that - not yet at least.

"All of the above except perhaps Shakespeare." Hermione answered, feeling rather than seeing the surprise on his face at her response.

"Shakespeare is one of the most celebrated writers to date. Why is it you don't like him?" He asked curiously. She cocked her head to the side and considered him a moment.

"It's not that I don't _like _Shakespeare - it's just that I'm not overly fond of his work anymore. I don't see the point in celebrating The Tragedy when there's already so much of it in the real world - and frankly it's not nearly as poetic as he writes." Hermione explained in clipped tones before turning back to her meal. What was the point in reading about love only to lose it and then die in the end? She'd had enough of that to last her a lifetime. Reading was her escape and she didn't need haunting reminders of the harshness of reality filtering through the pages to tell her how awful life could be; she knew well enough.

"A valid point I suppose." He murmured. Silence lapsed between the two before Hermione spoke again.

"Do you read much?" She asked genuinely curious. What exactly did a vampire do with their eons of time?

"I used to read quite a lot yes. Recently not so much." He answered looking at her levelly. She stared back just as easily.

"Oh." Was her simple answer. She couldn't imagine having eternity yet not using at least some of it to read. Seeing the expression on her face betraying her thoughts, Edward flashed that knowing smile once more.

"Bella takes a lot of looking after." He answered quietly. She had been holding his gaze with quiet interest and she suspected that the looks she gave him at his last comment was shrewd at best.

"She's not a child. I don't see why you need to 'look after' her." She answered briskly, shoving some lamb and veggies into her bread roll.

Hermione had noticed how Isabella had seemed so _completely_ reliant on Edward at the hospital and how exceedingly attentive he was with her. Muggle Isabella may be but invalid she was not. Hermione heard him sigh tiredly and looked up to see his weary expression. "You wouldn't say that if you knew her like I did. She's a... magnet for trouble." He said, rubbing his hand down his face raggedly. Well she knew what that was like at least.

"Sounds like Harry. The amount of times he ended up in the Hospital Wing back at school... Madam Pomfrey's probably well shot of him. Though I doubt she'll have much work to do now that he's left." She said snorting into her plate.

"How do you end up in a Hospital Wing at _school?_" Edward asked incredulously. Hermione nodded waving her for at him.

"You'd be surprised actually. It was a boarding school so he got up to a lot of... mischief. Adults can be quite oblivious at times." She said airily glancing up to where the still forms of her painted professors should have been.

"Mischief eh? And I don't suppose you had anything to do with it?" Edward taunted easily with twinkling eyes.

Hermione sat up straighter at that. "I'll have you know that if it weren't for Harry and Ron I wouldn't have broken a single school rule. I doubt I, myself would have ended up in the Hospital Wing nearly as much – if at all. I kept them alive at least." She snipped, eyes glinting dangerously. The insinuation that she would _deliberately_ break school rules just for the fun of it was more than offensive.

"How much trouble can you possibly get into at a school of all places? And who is Ron?" He argued, his voice becoming disbelieving. If only he knew.

"Ron is Bill and Ginny's brother. You have no idea how much trouble going to our school can be." She answered with less steam. The indignation that she was brewing at the idea of her being a troublemaker had quickly evaporated with the mention of Ron. He had slipped into her thoughts so easily and she'd mentioned him without a second thought. He was as much a part of her life back at Hogwarts as Harry had been.

"I suppose I don't. Enlighten me, do." Edward said leaning forward with his elbows pressed into his thighs clearly intent on finding out all the gory details about Hogwarts. Really, she'd set herself up for that.

"Wouldn't want to spill all my secrets in one day now would I?" She said snapping back to the conversation and smiling sweetly at him. That at least bought her some time. Though she hated to think of the new lies she had to spawn; they were starting to stack up and it bothered her.

"You haven't told me one secret yet, let alone all of them." Edward scoffed, leaning back casually against the wall. In the muted afternoon light his features were far less striking and not nearly as unnaturally beautiful. His white shirt fit him seamlessly and the way his dark red sweater vest stood out against his pale pallor was more than appealing. Hermione could see how Isabella could become so easily distracted by his looks. This unnerved Hermione more than she cared to admit, of course _she_ knew better than to be seduced by his unnatural beauty but did Isabella? If she did then this Edward Cullen must be something special for her to risk her life on a regular basis. That or Isabella wasn't entirely mentally stable. Or she was a Witch and could hold her own as far as a vampire was concerned – though Hermione highly doubted that possibility.

"I told you I broke school rules. That is an incriminating enough secret considering I know next to nothing about you." Hermione replied finally her mind continuing to mull over the likelihood of Isabella knowing Edward was a vampire and how little she knew about the Cullen's.

"Acquaint yourself then." Edward smirked, stretching his long legs out in front of him and crossing his white sock clad feet at the ankles.

She stopped chasing the broccoli around her plate to look up at him wide eyed. "Oh..." She said completely stumped. She'd been caught completely off guard at his invitation. She sat there looking at him blankly while her mind raced through the questions that had been buzzing around her head for the last week. Unfortunately up to this point they had all been vampire related questions and she could hardly ask them.

Before she could recover from her mental fumbling Crookshanks decided to make an appearance after hiding underneath one of the armchairs - no doubt assessing the Cullen's shrewdly. The cat slunk his way past Hermione and sat very purposefully in Edward's lap, his loud purring easily heard from where she sat. _Traitor,_ she thought bitterly, watching Edward's shocked expression at the cat's apparent preference turned into bemusement. Animals had a keener sense of self-preservation than humans and steered well clear of vampires. No doubt Crookshanks was the first animal to sit comfortably near Edward since his human days. "Who's this?" He asked in a honeyed voice as he bought a hand up to scratch the cat's ear.

"Crookshanks – don't eat him." Luna said dreamily as she scuttled past to get some paper. Obviously Emmett was eager to beat Luna in the game they'd played back at the hospital.

Hermione smiled to herself as she watched Edward's hand still and his eyes widen incredulously at what a befitting warning that was.

Trusting Edward enough not to drink Crookshanks dry Hermione stood and made her way to the kitchen collecting dishes as she went. "He'd taste awful if you tried to." She called over her shoulder to a still stunned Edward.

* * *

Another serving of Esme's food later and the swift devouring of Edward's Pavlova and it was safe to say that Hermione was more deliciously satisfied than she could ever have imagined.

Groaning, Hermione filled the sink up with hot water. She could not imagine a more inconvenient time to do the washing up the Muggle way. She hardly ever used magic with such things but in that moment she was too full to be bothered with the dishes. In the other room Bill, Edward and Jasper were in a heavy discussion about battle strategies for the game of checkers Emmett and Luna were playing.

In the last hour or so while they'd been eating Luna had beaten Emmett at every single board game they'd played. Emmett had become increasingly short-tempered and changed the game at every loss. They'd already made their way through cards, Jinga, chess and even a very advanced game of Hangman. The only thing that seemed to assuage Emmett's anger at losing was seeing Edward lose to Luna. Edward himself seemed shocked at first and then amused at his loss before Emmett had pushed him aside begging for a rematch with Luna. Since then Edward had been waiting eagerly for his next turn, Crookshanks refusing to leave his lap.

Since Hermione herself had declined playing any game and Bill was too entertained to miss out on the fun it had been Jasper who she'd found herself talking to for the most part. She'd found herself in heavy discussion about a vast array of things from history to war then politics and finally over to philosophy. Jasper was surprisingly knowledgeable on all accounts and just as observant as she was. Their discussion had lacked the depth she'd wished it could reach due to the fact that she had to leave out her own personal experiences and she was itching to know his.

Hermione let out another groan of frustration. She was seriously considering asking the others about revealing themselves to the Cullens.

"Need a hand?" Edward asked out of nowhere, causing Hermione to jump nearly a foot in the air. "Ah!" she yelped before clearing her throat and starting again, ignoring his hearty laughter.

"Ah no that's alright; you and your family have done more than enough for us." She answered completely genuine. The Cullen's consideration was more than she could possibly have expected.

"Where are the tea-towels?" He asked ignoring her.

"No really. It's fine. Go and relax." She insisted turning to give him her most Mrs Weasley stare. "Guests don't wash up." She confirmed. Edward merely folded his arms and stared determinedly at her knowing he was literally immovable. "They're in the bottom drawer." She said exasperated, reaching in the cupboard under the sink for the green rubber gloves.

"Crookshanks finally set you free I see." Hermione said conversationally while she tipped tumblers into the hot water. Edward's crooked smile snuck its way back onto his face.

"It took a bit of negotiating but I got him to see sense. It's not fair to have you doing all the work by yourself." He teased, whirling the tea-towel around a glass.

"That's hardly ever the case. Bill and Harry are far too considerate for that and Luna and I share the work equally when it comes to cleaning. It's Ron and Ginny you have to watch out for - they're absolutely atrocious." Hermione smirked as her chest gave a weak stutter with the mention of Ron yet again. Edward chuckled in response and whipped the up the cup she'd just placed on the draining rack.

"You never mentioned you played the piano." Edward continued. Hermione watched him waiting for the next dish patiently – he was drying them faster than she could wash.

"But I don't." She replied confused.

"Luna said you have a wall piano upstairs." He asked confused as well. Hermione's face cleared and she smiled fondly at the mention. "It was my mothers." She said warmly, turning back to the sink.

"Oh... Did she not teach you to play?" Edward asked hesitating on the question. Hermione shook her head in answer.

"I never learned how to play. Music was never really one of my strong-suits. I regret it now." She replied wistfully.

She had so many memories of that thing. She remembered sitting at the fireplace reading while her mother played a song at random and her father sung along out of tune, not in time at all and more often than not singing a completely different song than what her mother was playing. Her mother never seemed to mind though smiling to herself instead of correcting him. Hermione never joined in and instead preferred to watch. She knew even at a young age she had a horrible singing voice and couldn't carry a melody to save her life – clearly something she'd inherited from her father. Though it didn't stop her from enjoying those moments when her and her father naturally gravitated towards the piano when her mother started playing.

"Did your mother play often?" Edward asked softly his expression tender.

"Every day sometimes for hours, sometimes only for a minute or two - she was a busy woman. I think she viewed playing the piano as an indulgence: a treat that she rewarded herself with every so often. I think that's why she didn't pressure me into learning to play. She was just as happy to let me enjoy learning things from my books." Hermione said, stopping to ponder this a moment. It was true that her mother prized intelligence. She pushed for Hermione to do well in school, both before and after she went to Hogwarts.

"What was she like?" Edward asked in that same soft tone, his face full of interest. Hermione turned and smiled at him and launched in.

"Oh she was brilliant! Her and my father both! They were the most intelligent people I knew. My mother was a very practical person. She'd work for hours down at the dental practice, come home and clean and cook and make sure I'd done my homework - and all before 7 o'clock in the evening. Everything had to be done meticulously before she let herself even think about relaxing - she was a bit of a slave driver but she worked just as hard as she played." Hermione gushed. "She loved the theatre - musicals especially. She always tried to push Dad and I towards theatre and I loved going with her but I didn't enjoy it with a passion like she did. She was a remarkable woman really and she wasn't afraid to let people know it." Hermione continued enthusiastically.

"I think she was a good mother. She praised me as much as she pushed me to do well even at a young age. She wasn't as..." Hermione stopped and thought for a moment, looking at a patiently waiting Edward who had (like her) stopped doing the dishes all together to listen to her rant. "...overly affectionate or coddling like most mothers. She led me to be independent. That's not to say that she didn't 'mother' me at all or that she wasn't an affectionate family woman. The three of us used to go to brunch on Sunday's and then go down to the markets and just _look_ for ages and ages before we went shopping – mostly for books. They'd spoil me rotten with books, Mum and Dad. Then we'd go home and Mum would cook an early dinner and Dad and I would muck around. We'd read or he'd show me some new band he'd heard of or we'd play a bit of basketball outside but I was truly awful at that. We'd eat dinner and just spend the rest of the night in the company of each other. They'd listen to me ramble on endlessly about - well anything really. Then in later years during the holidays they'd let me talk their ears off about Harry and Ron." Hermione finished smiling in remembrance.

Her chest swelled when she pictured it: her mum and dad listening avidly as she talked herself hoarse and then looking on in awe as she showed them her curriculum. They read her school books as thoroughly as she did and they all talked for hours about them. Hermione's heart ached when she remembered the way her mother's eyes crinkled in the corners when she smiled; or the way she would proudly present a tray of delicious looking muffins which tasted truly disgusting no matter how many times her mother tried baking them.

Hermione smiled off into the distance as the memories played out like a movie reel in her head and she made a running commentary for Edward. "When there was a big rugby match on Dad would take us – usually on a Sunday and we'd scream ourselves silly. It's the one sport I actually like to watch despite its brutality." Hermione mused, smiling sadly and remembering the way her father – a proper English gentleman – would wave his tie in his tightly clenched fist at the ref; glasses askew and hair tussled.

"I missed Sunday's with them when I was at school." She added quietly. It felt so good to finally talk about her parents. She hardly ever got to talk about them - not even Harry asked about them and it was so _nice_ to share their memory with someone. To tell someone how truly brilliant her parents were and how the world was a little less bright now that they weren't in it. They were at peace yes, but they were still _her_ parents and as much as she hated to admit it she was afraid their memory would fade all together if it was kept locked up inside her.

Seeing Edward's comforting smile Hermione stood up straighter and added a hasty "So did Harry." - remembering that Harry was supposed to be staying with her family as her cousin for their 'cover story'.

"Sounds like you miss them." Edward observed quietly, leaning against the countertop casually with the tea towel draped across his shoulder all but forgotten.

"I do. In a good way though. They weren't perfect and life was far from idyllic ... but the good stuff sticks." She replied turning fully to face him. Her hair had fallen into her eyes and she wiped it away with the back of her gloved hand before smiling at him warmly. She so desperately wanted to ramble on more about them but more than anything she wanted to thank him for asking her about her parents.

There had been so many lost in the war that her parents had become part of the large mass of casualties; the numbers too great that in reality it was no more than a statistic to the Wizarding World outside of Europe. She hadn't wanted to burden the Weasley's with more sorrow than they had to deal with, with the loss of Fred. Harry had to worry on Teddy, console Ginny as well as deal with the death of Remus and Luna had her own father's death to grieve over. Everyone had someone lost to them and it was too much to ask for comfort from those that were themselves grieving just as much.

So it had fallen on Hermione to mourn her parents in relative isolation. There had been no funeral that she could attend. She hadn't known of their passing until the end of the War and by then they'd been gone a long while. All she could do was visit the graves of Monica and Wendell Wilkins near the back of a small cemetery in some remote town in Australia. She'd sat there for hours alone, silent tears rolling down her face, clutching the newly grown grass covering the deeply buried lifeless forms of her parents. There were no shoulders to cry on. No one whispered words of condolence or reassurance in her ear. There was no one but her.

More than that there were no prayers apart from her own said for her parents. They got no beautifully written sonnets of farewell. There were no hymns sung or speeches spoken. All there was was Hermione and her quiet sobs – the only tears that were shed for two brilliant and loving people murdered.

It wasn't until darkness began to fall that she stood and whispered a silent goodbye before apparating back to The Burrow for Fred's funeral preparations. At least he had gotten the farewell that he deserved every bit as much as her parents did.

"So that's why there's a piano upstairs." Hermione said shortly, snapping back to the present. She had shed few tears for her parents since that day and she wasn't about to now. Their memory deserved only her smiles and her love. Her heart thudded in her chest weakly as she turned back to the dishes, the water now lukewarm.

"I know you got offended with me the other day when I offered my condolences but I am genuinely sorry about your family." Edward offered into the silence that had settled about them. "It sounds like you loved them a lot and... if you're going to keep your mother's piano-" He ploughed on.

"-Of course." Hermione said, cutting him off abruptly. What a ridiculous notion.

"Then... would you like to learn to play?" He asked smiling at her warmly.

Hermione looked at him for a split second, seeing the offer for what it really was. It wasn't just an olive branch for friendship but a kind and genuine gesture of comfort and condolence for which she was truly grateful. "I'd love to." She said smiling back at him.

* * *

A/N: I know it's not cool to have personal stuff in the A/N's but I very desperately need a Beta - if anyone knows of a good one could you chuck me their name. Thank you kindly.

It's been awesome getting reviews since the last update - I'm so incredibly grateful to you all.

As always thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: What's Eating Away At Carlisle**

The morning was gray just like every other. The rain – relentless as ever – lingered in the air and hung like a drowsy cloud over Forks. The features of Hermione's face were contorted in concentration, a light sheen of sweat covering her skin. She was huddled by the hulking form of the van at Forks High School, easily ignoring the gawking stares of the other students trying to get a better look at the new kids. Hermione's attention was riveted on the schedule she had gripped in her hands. Luna on the other hand peered curiously out from under the hood of her jacket and stared back at the onlookers just as obviously as they did. Hermione shook her head in frustration. The hood of her raincoat kept the damp air from clinging to her face and eventually soaking her through but it was so damn humid she was tempted to yank the jacket off and walk around in wet clothes all morning just to escape the uncomfortably damp heat.

She sucked on her bottom lip and cast a furtive glance at Luna who was now waving avidly at a group of girls goggling at her. "The only class we have together is gym." Hermione said dejectedly as she handed the soggy paper over to Luna. Hermione's gaze drifted around the small collection of shabby buildings and considered their situation. She was more than a little worried about how Luna would handle Muggle school – or rather how Muggle school would handle Luna - and had hoped they'd share more classes together having both enrolled as seniors.

"We have lunch together too." Luna said brightly, stowing the wet paper in her bag. "I hope there's pudding." She added hopefully as they shuffled their way over to the covered way, Luna's metallic zebra print gumboots a stark contrast to Hermione's plain black ones.

"Will you be alright Luna? It's very different from our old school. If you need anything you will come and get me, won't you?" Hermione fretted, wringing her hands together and looking beseechingly over at Luna as they stopped outside her classroom.

"It is a lot different from Hogwarts isn't it? There's no magic about this place but it has its own wonder. I think it'll be rather exciting here. I'm quite excited to use my pen a bit more. Oh there are the girls that were staring at me earlier. See you for pudding!" Luna said in melodious tones before giving Hermione a reassuring smile and floating into the classroom.

As she made her way to her own first class Hermione felt a familiar flutter in the pit of her stomach. Her fingers twitched in anticipation as she made her way past the brick buildings. She hadn't been actively learning in so _long_ and she missed the classroom energy. That wasn't to say she hadn't learned anything in the last year. She now appreciated that there were more important things than school and while it was no longer the centre of her universe that didn't mean that she wasn't excited at the prospect of going back to it. She knew Harry would scoff at her if he could hear her now but she actually _missed _being assigned homework and the gratified feeling that came with finally finishing it. She missed the thrill of learning something new and the immense satisfaction that came with being right. Hermione's pace quickened as the anticipation built and she found herself outside of her first class in a matter of moments.

She took a hesitant step forward and found herself quite suddenly enveloped in pleasant and dry warmth. A huge smile found its way onto her face as she walked slowly over to the front desk. Her heart beat a little faster as her eyes zoomed around the room. It had been a long time since she'd been inside of a Muggle classroom.

The differences between Hogwarts and Forks High School were glaringly obvious. Here instead of plain stone-walls the class was surrounded by varying shades of white and pink; cork-boards that decorated a good majority of the walls were covered in notices. Posters and complicated diagrams hung in the remaining spaces and the long white-board at the front of the classroom glowed in the artificial light – which in and of itself was a stark contrast to the classrooms back at Hogwarts which were lit by candles when the sun wasn't bright enough. The dull blue carpet which absorbed most of the noise from the half-asleep students taking their seats was so unlike the stone floors of her old classrooms which echoed every footstep.

"Miss Granger I assume?" Miss Rigsby greeted. Hermione smiled back and handed a slip over to the woman before being directed to her seat. "You can take a seat down the back there with Mr Newton." Rigsby offered, shuffling Hermione down the aisle of desks. She made a beeline for the friendly looking blonde boy Rigsby had indicated.

Looking up to pull out her seat Hermione noticed with a bit of a shock that in the last row, sitting smack-bang behind her were Edward and Isabella.

"Hey," She greeted, smiling at them before slipping down into her seat.

"Friends with Cullen already eh?" Newton asked in a cool voice.

"Not yet." She replied extending her hand. "Hermione." She greeted, offering him a warm smile.

"Mike – wow this is formal." He grinned, shaking her hand weakly.

She simply nodded at him before turning to her bag. The tirade of questions that had been piling up since she drove into the parking lot came bursting out of her before she could stop herself. "What's she like – Miss Rigsby? Does she know what she's doing? Did you take the course last year? Is it difficult? Oh, I hope so." Hermione gushed, dropping her heavy textbook on the desk with a loud thump before turning to Mike with wide, excited eyes. She suspected she let her eagerness get the better of her and talked a bit too loudly with perhaps a bit too much excitement because Mike drew away ever so slightly with his own eyes widened in bewilderment.

"You _hope_ it's difficult?" He asked incredulously, looking at her like she was deranged. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him and turned to open her notebook.

"Definitely. I like a challenge and I haven't done this type of learning in so long. I've only read the textbook a couple of times but I hope it's enough." Hermione replied eagerly. She thought she heard a low chuckle behind her but couldn't decide whether or not she was imagining things before the lesson began.

* * *

_Oh God, not again._ Mike thought as the class was split up for study groups; Newton was – as he had been for the last few classes – paired off with Hermione. Edward tried to hold back his laughter – he really did. He just couldn't help himself and the amusement that had been building up inside him for the better part of the period reached up and rumbled its way out of him in a poorly disguised cough. It was nearly the end of fifth period Calculus and when Mr Vanderlan paired Bella and himself with Hermione and Newton, Edward smirked.

So far that day they'd shared nearly all of their classes together and Hermione had attacked every one with as much vigour as she had done in their first period Physics class. At first he'd simply been impressed by Hermione's intelligence. In every class her hand sliced through the air a split second before their teachers had finished asking the question. It was amazing considering when her fist wasn't punching the air she scribbled notes so furiously it was any wonder her notebook didn't catch fire. Edward became increasingly impressed when not only in Physics but Biology and English as well, Hermione's knowledge seemed almost as good as his. Almost. The only other class they hadn't shared was third period where he and Bella took Spanish while Hermione went to Chemistry – which judging from everyone's thoughts, she was brilliant at too.

By now he was past being impressed by her and was merely amused – more amused than he could ever remember being. He'd barely hid the grin that spread across his face when Hermione's practiced hand hit the air last period only for the bell to ring before she could answer the question. Her hand had fallen limply by her side and she'd looked so crestfallen that he'd considered taking pity on her and asking for the answer.

It was refreshing to find someone so eager to learn – especially someone so _young_. Her thirst for knowledge seemed just as eager as Carlisle's. While Edward found her passion for learning admirable and entertaining not everyone shared the sentiment. By third period more than a few of their classmates were irritated by Hermione – and that was putting it nicely.

Jessica Stanley and the rest of Bella's 'friends' were chief among them. "_Know it all,"_ resounded in more than one person's thoughts every time Hermione answered a question. Tyler and Eric - the boys so besotted with Bella - found Hermione's tendency to correct them (no matter how gently it was done) irritating. Lauren and Jessica saw her never-ending answers as brown-nosing and Hermione was fast gaining a reputation as a Teacher's Pet. Newton however wasn't bothered by any of it except when it came to group work with her. His spirits hit an all time low at the end of each group session; simultaneously envying Hermione her knowledge and resenting her when she steam-rolled the work and pushed the group to do more.

When Newton and Hermione turned to sit at Edward's table he schooled his face into a mask of calm. It was hard to do considering he hadn't been this entertained at school in years.

"So study group..." Hermione began in a hopeful tone, her eyes flickering around the table before landing back on the textbook in front of her.

"I think Vanderlan forgot it's a short period – bell's about to go any minute now so there's not much point starting the work." Newton said brightly. Edward and Hermione rolled their eyes in unison at the boy.

"What we don't do now is homework and what if one of us gets stuck on a question and needs help from the others? By then it'll be too late." Hermione argued in a superior voice, opening her book in determination.

"I don't need any help with it." Edward said smoothly, the corner of his mouth lifting in self-assured confidence. She was so easily baited and her reactions were always a nice surprise. The only other person that could surprise him was Bella whose thoughts were just as mute as Hermione's.

Hermione shot him a venomous look and set her pen to paper. "Bully for you. The rest of us aren't- " She began but her words were cut off by the shrill ring of the bell. Newton was one of the first to spring to his feet; he shoved the book in his bag and scrambled out the door, his mind already focused on lunch. Hermione, resigned to defeat put her notebook away and set off after him at a slower pace. Edward shook his head – never had he seen someone so disappointed for the end of class. He stood and waited for Bella to pack her things before they started walking to lunch. Edward noticed Hermione in front of them making her way to the cafeteria; textbook held gingerly in her hands as she skimmed through the first few pages. He had to admit that he was impressed with the way she was handling all the attention that came with being new in this small town. She ignored the stares effortlessly and walked with a confidence that he hadn't seen anybody possess – not even Rosalie whose walk was more of a strut. He chuckled at Hermione's relentless determination, reading the coursework while all around her people hurried along the corridors engaged in idle chatter and openly stared at her.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked looping her fingers through his. He smiled down at her and gave her hand the gentlest of squeezes.

"People," he replied simply, steadying her as they lined up at the canteen.

He loaded a tray of food for Bella while she talked with Angela and saw Hermione load a tray of food with a distasteful look on her face before sitting down at a table alone. While everyone seemed to stare at the new girl, no one wanted to befriend her. No one offered her a seat at their table or escorted her to classes - not like they all did on Bella's first day. Not even Newton had offered her some company. Edward frowned at the stupidity of it all.

As they made their way over to their seats Edward stopped in front of Hermione's empty table. Angela and Bella looked at him in surprise.  
"Would you like to sit with us?" Edward asked Hermione in an unusual display of forwardness. To be honest he didn't really care that other people were gawking at him. He found Hermione just as interesting as Bella and a good deal more tolerable than any of Bella's friends – with the exception of Angela. He actually _wanted_ to be Hermione's friend and it would be nice too, to sit with someone he wasn't tempted to drain dry.

Hermione looked up from her pizza with wide eyes a surprised "Oh," escaping her lips. He gestured to their table again and smiled invitingly at her. Hermione's eyes flew over to Jessica, Lauren and the rest of them before she smiled ruefully at him.

"Thank you but I'm fine right here." She replied tightly, waving him off. Edward didn't need to look back to see the scandalised looks of Bella's friends at his invitation. He was about to insist but Bella started walking away and so whispered: "If you change your mind," and followed Bella, a little bit disappointed. Hermione's company was more than enjoyable.

"That was nice of you," Bella said quietly as they walked over to their own table, everyone else was so loud no one heard her. Edward winked at her as they sat down, pushing the tray of food over. She picked up an apple and looked down at her knees.

"I'm always nice," He replied to her downcast face. Bella remained silent while she played with the apple stem. Edward waited patiently for her to respond, to look at him at least. Finally she took a tiny bite out of her apple and peeped at him out of the corner of her eye. Sometimes, just sometimes, he wondered if she liked to torture him by being so evasive.

"Not _always_," She mumbled.

"Yes, always," He replied easily, a lofty grin on his face in an effort to ease some of the anxiety she was obviously feeling. Bella's eyes flickered over to him before quickly darting back down to her apple again. She was acting... shifty. He was just about to heave a sigh of frustration, demanding that she tell him what was bother her when she cleared her throat.

"You're not that nice to Jacob... or any of the wolves," She whispered, still looking resolutely downward. Edward's eyes narrowed instantly before his face fell into a blank expression. Of course the bloody wolves. They'd been through this over and over and he was starting to tire of being the bad guy..

"They're not that nice to me," He fired back, his voice betraying just a hint of his frustration. Bella chewed slowly over a morsel of apple before answering.

"They're not that bad really,"

Edward's fists balled in an instant. "_Not that bad?_" He growled under his breath. He levelled his voice before continuing. "They're ruled by their transformations just like my family and I are by our thirst. They are dangerous Bella – even more so than me. They have no control over their emotions and so no control over their transformations. They could hurt you in the process – _will_ hurt you." Edward whispered rapidly, his face still a blanket of calm – only his eyes were burning pits of fire.

"Jake's never hurt me," She whispered back finally lifting her eyes to meet his.

"Yet." Edward said sharply, his eyes boring into hers. She was not going to see those damn mutts and get herself killed. Bella blinked and her gaze dropped down to his chin.  
"He's my best friend. I miss him. I am _going_ to see him." She said crossly, though her face showed no hint of irritation. All Edward saw in her chocolate depths was affection and frustration.

Edward sighed. Why couldn't she understand? She'd seen what Sam had done to Emily. It was bad enough that Bella refused to believe that he and his family were harmless but the _wolves_ - they were a million times worse.

If he was being completely honest with himself he hated that Bella wanted to see Jacob Black so damn much. He hated the way she missed Jacob; hated the way she openly cried over him and most of all he hated the jealousy that tore him up inside every time Bella's face fell because she couldn't see that mongrel. Hell, even if she could see him, Jacob didn't want to see her let alone talk to her. Bella, innocent as she was never thought anything of it when she cried over Jacob's rejection while her boyfriend comforted her and wiped away her tears. While he hated to see her hurt and know that he couldn't fix it – he hated more that she felt so strongly about Jacob.

Of course Bella didn't know what she was doing to Edward, how much it hurt him to see her so completely taken with someone else. He would never let her know that. Edward knew how ridiculous it was; to be jealous over a _friend_ but the way Bella was so determined to see Jacob, so unwavering in her affection for the mutt it made Edward wonder if she felt something more than friendship for Jacob. Not that he'd ever tell her that.

Worse still he felt terrible about the whole damn mess. It wasn't Bella's fault she cared so bloody much. She was his responsibility and he couldn't imagine letting her go down to those mutts and come back broken because he couldn't protect her. It was his fault she was in this mess in the first place. It was his fault that she was running around with vampires and it was his fault that she wanted to run around with wolves. If he hadn't left her all those months ago then she would never have had to rely on mutts for protection or... affection. It was his fault too, that the wolves had come back at all. If his family hadn't come back to Forks a few years ago the Quileute pack wouldn't be transforming into wolves and Bella would be free from all this craziness and could run around and do whatever the hell she wanted.

Whether all of this was his fault or not he was not going to allow Bella to get herself hurt. Edward pushed his frustrations aside and leaned forward to look Bella in the eye. "You are _not_ going anywhere near those wolves." He said slowly.

As she opened her mouth to protest Alice bounced down in the seat next to Edward. "No, you're not." Alice said cheerfully, her eyes though were dark with a warning so intense Bella's gaze dropped back down to her barely eaten apple.

"Why aren't we sitting with Hermione and Luna? I saw you ask." Alice asked confused.

"Obviously you never saw her answer." Edward replied, smirking at the sour look that passed over Alice's face. Confused and sour was something Alice was _not_. Not ever.

"Be as smug as you like Edward Cullen. Although I _hate_ not seeing the future – today it was quite refreshing." Alice snapped, poking her tongue out at him.

Edward sniggered and Bella's eyes widened in shock, so surprised that she was pulled out of her sulk. "Really Alice?" She asked disbelieving. Alice merely rolled her eyes at Bella's expression.

"Oh, don't look so surprised Bella. I've had most of my classes with Luna today and it's a pleasant surprise hearing what she's got to say about anything and everything. Though I get the feeling that even if I could see what she was going to say, I'd be just as surprised." Alice sang, smiling fondly over in the direction of Hermione's table. Both girls were eating with gusto.

_Oh my God! Look at all that pudding! Is she mad?! Does she know how many calories that is?_ Jessica thought and Edward couldn't help but snigger at the indignation in both her and Lauren's thoughts at the pile of neatly stacked tubs of pudding on Luna's left.

"Have you had any visions about the killings in Seattle?" Edward asked Alice in a voice so low Bella – who was now talking to Angela – couldn't hear.

Alice shook her head infinitesimally. "There have been three more murders – twenty-one in total and that's only the ones we know about, the actual number's bound to be bigger. Jasper and Carlisle think it may be newborns on the loose. We can't be sure yet." Alice replied just as quietly.

Edward's eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "Newborns would make sense, but why would there be any need for so many?" Edward contemplated quietly.

Alice's shoulders shrugged and her eyes shifted back over to Hermione and Luna. "I don't know but we can't go anywhere near Seattle just yet – nor can Bella. She'll get herself killed knowing her. Don't look at me like that you fool, you know it's true. We'll keep an eye on the situation – there's not a lot we can do right now." Alice whispered rapidly. Her eyes were locked on Hermione and Luna's table. "Those gumboots are amazing. I want some." she added absentmindedly.

* * *

Carlisle held a thick journal aloft in his hands. He was sat in the recesses of his study, eyes sweeping across pages of text. He had been meticulously reading every book he possessed since the arrival of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. Their blood perplexed him still and it was the night after meeting them that he had scoured his library for any information about their strange blood. There were only a few books left that he had yet to read and they were now piled high on his rich mahogany desk.

He had run every test he could (without drawing attention) on Ginny's blood but nothing had come up out of the ordinary. It sickened him but he was sorely tempted to taste a sample of the blood – just to see if tasted like human blood should. The notion was morbid and pointless – he had no point of reference having never drunk human blood and it was too unethical to ask the rest of his family. Carlisle shook his head – he would never go so far as to taste the girl's blood – no matter how curious he was. He was not a monster.

When Ginny's parents and brother had arrived Carlisle had researched harder, for their blood was just as eccentric. However it was upon smelling Bill Weasley's blood that Carlisle registered the faintest recognition of _something._ It was a flicker of a memory - smelling only the barest hint of a scent he had once come across many years ago when he was still with the Volturi. It was now the reason why he was pouring through the few collections of texts he was able to obtain from vampires attached to the Volturi at some point. The Volturi themselves couldn't be approached to identify the strangers blood – Carlisle didn't want the trouble (nor would he wish the Weasley's to be subject to the Volturi's attention) and he doubted he would get any answers anyway. So he searched for hours on end for someone who'd smelled the same scent he had all those years ago. In the back of his mind Carlisle played the scene out in vivid detail...

* * *

Carlisle darted through a long concrete hallway with a belly so full with deer's blood that it sloshed around as he ran. His heavy velvet jacket billowed out behind him, flapping heavily and visible only as a dim golden blur as he ran. He slowed down as he approached the old wooden doors, smelling the tantalizing scent of human blood. He pushed in slowly and resisted the urge to run in the other direction. Corpses littered the floor, their lifeless eyes open and haunting. He walked with hesitant steps through the lines of the dead until he came upon the left side of the cavernous room. A huge hulking figure hauled six of the lifeless forms into the sunken hole in the middle of the room. "Care to lend a hand?" Demetri asked sarcastically, his ruby eyes glinting menacingly.

Carlisle's head rose ever so slightly and smiled at Demetri. He steeled himself and bent to lay gentle hands upon the corpse of a young woman, trying not to let the all consuming sadness that overtook him show on his face. Such a tragic end.

"Having Carlisle cleaning up after meals that he didn't partake of wouldn't be very hospitable of us, would it dear one?" Aro's voice wafted over from the front of the room. Immediately Demetri's eyes snapped over to the regal form gliding towards them and his head bowed in subservience.

"No, master." Demetri answered, bowing low. The woman's body was snatched from Carlisle's arms and pulled up over Demetri's shoulders, her neck cracking as she bounced on the solid form of Demetri's back. Carlisle's throat restricted and he looked instead at Aro.

"You missed dinner old friend, but I see you've caught some prey of your own... " Aro smiled down at Carlisle, his own blood red eyes glinting in amusement.

Carlisle inclined his head and a small smile ghosted over his face. "Try and persuade me all you want friend but I shall stick to my own diet." He replied kindly, trying valiantly to not let disgust colour his tone at the sounds of Demetri snapping bones and lugging still more corpses into the pit beneath their feet.

Aro smiled ruefully at Carlisle, disappointment etched on every one of his papery features. "Such pointless sacrifices you make Carlisle. I'll convince you to not deny yourself the pleasures of human blood one day."

"Indeed, it seems you've... indulged tonight." Carlisle gestured toward the dead bodies left on the ground. Clean up didn't usually take so long.

"Ah but tonight is cause for celebration!" Aro announced, his hands coming together before his lips, his eyes suddenly jovial. "Our dear brother Caius has disposed of two more Children of the Moon! We haven't had such cause for celebration in far too long – you're doing too good a job brother." Aro crooned at Caius who had made his way over to them. Aro's arm came up to drape itself around Caius' shoulders, smiling delightfully.

Carlisle however found no joy in this. For the last two hundred years there had been not a single vampire sighting of a Werewolf. Caius had driven them to near extinction almost a millennium ago and now he'd destroyed some of the few that were left. "There can't be many Werewolves left now." Carlisle said quietly with a furrowed brow. Obviously the Elders mistook his words – either that or they chose to ignore Carlisle's saddened tone.

"Not many more I'd venture. I caught me an older male and his mate – disgusting beasts put up a fight and soiled my attire with their foul stench." Caius hissed, running his hands smoothly down the length of his ruffled torso for emphasis. "Death took the mutt slowly." He continued gleefully.

The movement of Caius' coat disturbed the air. The stench of death still hung heavily in the room, disturbing Carlisle's ease. The lingering scent of blood provided a smooth undercurrent but a faint aroma wafted off of Caius that Carlisle couldn't place. It smelled distantly of raw meat. There was a hint of something exotic too that Carlisle couldn't pin-point but the scent was too faint for him to make much more of it. He knew what a Werewolf smelled like though and this smell was similar but not the same.

"Come brother – Carlisle - let us celebrate! Felix is putting on a show for our entertainment – a coven further North has made terrible transgressions against us. They will fight Felix for their right to survive. Three on one, oh I needed _something_ to stave off this terrible boredom!" Aro said desperately, sweeping his hands up to clasp together under his chin.

"Three against Felix? It'll be over in minutes. That's not entertaining – it would have been more exciting to make it six." Caius growled, his eyes gleaming hopefully. Carlisle's eyebrows furrowed and his chest tightened. Barbaric was too tame a word for the scene about to unfold. His heart ached for the coven surely about to die and for Felix whose own life was put at risk for Caius' entertainment.

"Felix wouldn't be able to handle so many, he'd see his demise quickly. He's done nothing wrong that I'm aware of." Carlisle commented in earnest, trying to persuade Aro not to throw Felix's life away so carelessly.

"But of course. Felix is one of our greatest – we wish him no ill. Carlisle is right brother – six is too many for him to handle alone. His service and use would come to an end were such a fight to take place." Aro agreed, sweeping from the room with a grumbling Caius in tow. "Perhaps six against Felix _and_ Demetri..." Caius suggested aggressively before the door swung shut behind them.

Carlisle sighed in defeat. At least Felix would be spared. The Northern coven would not be – they had disobeyed the Volturi and there was no hope for them now. Carlisle was beginning to wonder whether this life was for him. Refined and law enforcing the Volturi may be, but his existence needed a bit more tenderness... more humanity.

* * *

Carlisle's mind came completely to the present. It was only a year after that when he'd left Volterra. It was that scent though, the faint scent that wafted off of Caius' coat that reminded him of Bill Weasley's scent. It was not the scent of a Werewolf but he had no idea _what_ exactly it was and it was so similar to Bill Weasley's smell.

So it was that Carlisle found himself here. It was nearly three in the afternoon and the day was more overcast than usual, his study remaining dark and quiet. His eyes flashed across the pages of one of the last texts he had left to read, given to him by Alistair his nomad friend from long ago. The journal depicted the journey of a relatively young English vampire – Henry – turned by Aro himself and inducted to the Volturi Guard in the Middle Ages. Carlisle's back stiffened when he translated a passage nearer the end of the journal:

_In fabric plush he came and his blood was so that not even I was want of it. His smell breathed of queer and was unknown to me. His blood called to me not and the scent of my masters or the blood of a rat upon the floor did appeal to me more. With purpose he strode and came before my masters. Never before did I gaze upon Aro's face so lavish with fear. "Godelot," Aro spoke and such was he that Aro's head did slight in bow.  
"What need is there that a Wand Carrier disturb our peace?" Caius did declare with anger and fear so reverent to surpass even that of Aro.  
"Peace brother," spoke Aro and his face did wipe clean of all fear._

_The Wand Carrier spoke of magic and demons and wished it so to look upon the great libraries of the Volturi. "To be sure your book of Dark Arts will be revered, friend but I am loathe to grant you your desires." Aro answered the Wand Carrier whose displeasure did come forth.  
"Do not challenge me blood drinker for I came before you only in the presence of the Elder Wand," The Wand Carrier spoke with wrath. His hand raised with a rod grasped tightly and a great light was thrown forth. A moment more and Johannes was taken by flame. The Wand Carrier's arm did slash once more and flame took the nomad to Marcus' right hand. _

_Closest of our guard fell upon our masters whose forms were shielded now. In silence the more of our guard came known and fear was upon the Wand Carrier's face whose wand-welding arm did fall at our great and many presence. One second more and he was gone amidst a flurry of fabric and the sound of clapping stone._

Carlisle's eyes darted over the passage again and again. His mind buzzed at the recognition: a stranger whose blood could not entice even a young vampire. There was not a shadow of a doubt in Carlisle's mind that this Godelot had something to do with The Weasley's and their friends. Then his eyes stilled on the two words that seemed to jump out of the page: Wand Carrier.

He read through the rest of the journal within seconds and flipped back to that passage. Godelot, the Wand Carrier wasn't mentioned anywhere else. The journal ended on a trivial note and there were no more after it, the owner having disappeared without explanation not long after the incident with Godelot.

Carlisle's eyes remained locked on the words 'Wand Carrier' but his mind reeled. In all the millions of texts Carlisle read there was scant information on Wand Carriers. From what little information there was on them they were believed to be near extinction or extinct all together. Most vampires had no idea of their existence and the only tangible thing that Carlisle could recall was that in all of the libraries of the Volturi there was only mention of Wand Carriers twice and that had been referenced to many hundreds of years ago. Wand Carriers were the stuff of legend; long since dead and gone.

Yet Carlisle couldn't deny the fact that the newest arrivals in Forks fit the description in Henry's journal. Their blood was as he described but how could that be possible? Seven Wand Carriers in one place and there were four more in the Weasley family. Could it be possible that Wand Carriers weren't a dead – or dying – breed?

Carlisle's eyes were still locked on those two words but he was at a loss. There was nothing more he could learn about the Wand Carriers from the Volturi – he had read every book there. He would have to get in contact with some of the other covens but there were none he knew that held much stock in collecting knowledge. A few of the nomads might have texts of use but that would be a long shot. A shot in the dark really. Pointless actually, if he was being honest with himself.

Carlisle began contemplating how he would confront the Weasley's or their friends. How could he possibly broach the subject that he suspected they were Wand Carriers? Worse still there was nothing on that smell on Caius that was so similar to Bill Weasley's. None of his books elaborated on that scent Carlisle had smelt that night and there were no mentions of Werewolves. There were few texts on Children of the Moon and it was not likely that the odd Werewolf-like scent of Bill Weasley's would be in them.

How could Carlisle possibly broach the subject to the Weasley's? Because he most definitely would – his curiosity and thirst for knowledge would eventually get the better of him.

It was then that he heard the soft purr of Edward's Volvo. Carlisle hastily shoved the journal back onto a bookshelf and forced himself to think about his medicine. He didn't need his family jumping to conclusions when he had so little information. With the way Edward and Jasper tended to over-react it was best he spare everyone their calm. He would keep this information to himself for now. His mind completely tuned out earlier thoughts and he focused on the medical journal in front of him as the sound of the TV being turned on wafted up the stairs. There were two more murders in Seattle – immediately Carlisle's attention was riveted. The notion that newborn vampires were in Seattle was becoming more and more likely.

* * *

A/N: Wikipedia tells me Godelot had the Elder Wand in the Middle Ages before his son locked him in a basement and nicked it. I apologize if the passage from Henry's journal doesn't fit the period.

I'm so very sorry for how long this has taken me. There are no good enough excuses - I'm just sorry.

Thank you for sticking with it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Absolutely Not's of Mrs Weasley**

"No. Absolutely not!" Mrs Weasley shouted furiously. Harry looked down at his hands and exhaled heavily. He knew it wasn't going to be easy telling Ginny he was staying here.

It was stupid of him not to consider Mrs Weasley's reaction. Thinking about it he should've told Ginny in private, not with Mrs Weasley sitting at her bedside listening intently to his every word. Of course when he said he'd be staying on with Hermione and Luna, Ginny had said she would be too. That was before Mrs Weasley jumped to her feet with her hands on her hips, steaming at the ears.

"I forbid it! It is not happening, do you hear me? I let Hermione and Luna come here _before _I found out about the vampires! I've got half a mind to haul them back home, I still might - but I am NOT letting the two of you -" She spat jabbing her finger at the two of them, "- stay here just because it tickles your fancy," she finished, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"I'm not leaving!" Ginny growled, her fingers curling into fists.

"You'll do as you're told! You're not staying here indefinitely with a bunch of _vampires_," Mrs Weasley hissed under her breath. Harry's head shot up, ready to leap to the Cullen's defence when Mrs Weasley shot him a burning look.

"Who have done nothing but HELP me! I am STAYING HERE!" Ginny shouted, her fingers twitching so violently Harry had to straighten them out.

"NO! You are not! You're barely of age! You are coming home to recover once your Muggle stitches are out and that's the end of it!" Mrs Weasley roared, sitting down with a plop.

Ginny shot her mother a withering look. "I'm staying with Harry," she hissed at her mother, her wildly twitching fingers now shaking under Harry's hands. Mrs Weasley's face was now blotched and red – both witches looked ready to combust.

"THAT'S JUST LOVELY! YOU CAN BLOODY WELL STAY WITH HARRY BECAUSE HARRY ISN'T STAYING HERE!" Mrs Weasley screamed, slapping the bed for emphasis.

"I'm staying here," Harry said quietly, looking levelly at Mrs Weasley whose eyes sizzled with fury.

"No you're not Harry. You're coming home and Ginny's going to get better and we are _going_ to fix this thing with Ron," Mrs Weasley said through clenched teeth and although her voice matched his in volume it shook with unbridled fury.

"I'm not going back," Harry repeated calmly. Mrs Weasley closed her eyes and took three deep breaths.

"_YES YOU ARE!"_ she screeched, her eyes flying wide open. Harry sighed and looked back at her with hard, resolved eyes.

"No I'm not. I appreciate everything you've done for me Mrs Weasley – for all of us, I really do but I'm not going back." He said gently, though his eyes remained firm. Mrs Weasley pursed her lips, looking from Harry to Ginny and back again before leaping to her feet and storming out of the room.

"You're too young to know what you want – what you need. Arthur will make you see sense!" she fumed, marching down the corridor and out of earshot.

Ginny leaned further into her pillows and closed her eyes. Her fingers had stopped twitching, and Harry lay them down on her tummy before she spoke. "Good one Harry."

"Not one of my best ideas," he answered softly, his own eyes closing for a moment.

"You're telling me."

Harry smirked but kept his eyes closed a moment more, his face dropping into his hands. The Weasley's were his family too and he knew Mrs Weasley meant well but he wasn't going back to The Burrow – to Ron – no matter how furious Mrs Weasley became. He missed, Ron, yes but he no longer saw him in the same way he once did.

"Dad will make her see sense. She'll calm down," Ginny reassured, her hand coming up to flatten his unruly hair.

Harry scoffed and pulled his face out of his hands to look over at Ginny. "And what about when you tell her about your magic? It's bad enough you can't _walk_ yet Ginny – how do you think she'll react – how all of them will react when you tell them you can't perform a single bloody spell? How calm do you think she'll be when you tell her you've got no control over your magic? Just like you've got no control over your body," Harry asked gently, his fingers coming up to grip her hand and move it back down to the bed. Ginny sighed heavily and pulled herself up on her pillows with difficulty.

"I'm not going to tell them yet. Don't you dare look at me like that Harry Potter – I remember the things that you've kept from Mum and Dad and all the Professors!" Ginny growled at him, her eyes hard.

"I'm going to have to tell Hermione and Luna, Ginny," Harry said firmly, his hand squeezing hers. Ginny rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm surprised you lasted two days before you told them. You're like a woman the way you gossip," she teased, a smile playing at the edges of her mouth.

"I've learnt a thing or two from you." Harry replied, ducking as she aimed a fist at his head. Of course she missed and her fist punched Harry square in the nose.

Harry wiped his smarting eyes and chose to ignore Ginny's chortling laughter. Harry's eyes hardened with resolve upon hearing her laugh. He would tell Hermione tonight – Ginny's physical control would get better with time but her magic was unpredictable. He needed Hermione's help. He knew there was an American Ministry of Magic and that there was a Magical community in Seattle – he just didn't know where or how to get there - Hermione would. They'd go in the weekend – the sooner Ginny got some help the better he decided.

* * *

Edward and Hermione sat on the bench of her mother's glossy black piano in the upstairs living area. Well, it was a very large landing for the stairs that functioned as a cosy living area. Strong warmth radiated from a heater above them and Hermione was glad of the heat. The cold outside would be unbearable even without Edward's icy form sitting so close to her on the bench. It was past 6:00 and already dark outside. Edward had been teaching Hermione for quite a while now and she was beginning to get frustrated.

"Slower," Edward instructed and Hermione's fingers fumbled to adjust to a slower pace. The simple melody was proving more difficult than it sounded. Her right hand hit a flat when her pace changed and she gritted her teeth in frustration.

"This is ridiculous!" she growled, moving her hand back to the notes at the beginning of the melody. She started off fine until the pace got the better of her and then the notes became too elongated or sharp. The result was a mutated and ghastly version of the original melody. It was only her first lesson with Edward but she had expected herself to do much better than this.

When the melody she was playing came to an end she finally let out a groan of frustration and snapped her hand back; it sounded nothing like it was supposed to. "Why is it so difficult?" She asked desperately.

Edward grinned crookedly. "You've started me with an advanced piece," she declared. Edward openly laughed at her then, the deep rich sound making the bench vibrate. This only irritated Hermione more. It was bad enough she found the piano more difficult than she could've imagined but the sound of his unnaturally perfect laugh riled her. She still couldn't get used to how perfect everything about him was. It just didn't sit right with her.

She reached out for the music book to look for something a bit easier to start off with.

"It's Mary Had A Little Lamb. There is nothing easier than that," Edward chortled, whipping his hand out to swipe the music book from her hands.

"There must be! Why can't I play it right? We've learned to read music, I've memorised the name of every piano key and you've taught me all the scales! I know the notes by heart!" She stressed, completely and utterly frazzled.

Edward placed his hands above the ivory keys. "Music isn't something you memorize like maths equations or particle formulas. It's something you feel," he said softly. The tips of his fingers were now gliding over the keys in a perfect and much embellished rendition of the song. "You have to feel it, Hermione, for it to flow," he murmured. The music had morphed into something much more beautiful than Mary Had A Little Lamb, yet just as simple.

"What is that?" She asked curiously. The melody was elegant and determined but there was something secretive in the way it dipped into darker and unresolved places.

"I'm not sure yet. A simpler version of something that came to me when we took Bella to the ER the other week..." Edward replied distantly.

"It's beautiful," she said smiling from far away. Her mother was the only one could play as beautifully as this.

"I'm glad you approve of something I do," Edward laughed, nudging her shoulder gently. Hermione's stare was questioning and Edward's eyes rolled. "I see the way you look at me, Hermione Granger."

Hermione's cheeks flushed. She didn't realize how obviously she had dismissed his good looks or his aptitude at school or even his effortless style and sinfully expensive attire.

"I don't mind that you're perfect at this one little thing," she said in a small voice, ignoring the exultant grin on Edward's face. The music was indisputably beautiful and it was the one thing about him she was impressed by – but only this. His perfection in other areas wasn't so endearing. Perhaps because this was the one thing that wasn't made beautiful by his vampirism.

"It sounds like you a bit, doesn't it?" Luna asked Hermione from her perch at the top of the stairs. The music came to an abrupt stop. Edward's eyebrows were furrowed and his long fingers hovered above the keys. Hermione shivered at the sudden quiet in the room.

Emmett snorted from his place on one of the squishy, black armchairs nearest the window. "With the way she butchered Mary Had A Little Lamb a couple bangs on the keys would sound more like her," He cackled. Hermione glowered at the piano keys, resolutely ignoring him. When they'd dropped in to visit Ginny after school Emmett was there and had invited himself back to their house when Mrs Weasley kicked them all out.

"Did you get my good side?" Emmett asked Luna, who shuffled over to show him the sketch she'd done of him.

"You have no good sides," Hermione muttered. Edward and Emmett's laughter filled the room just as beautifully as the piano had before.

"Oh, I'd like to paint your bad sides!" Luna replied brightly. "It would be lovely to see you look horrible."

"Excellent. I'll cook dinner for you ladies and you can paint me at it. Then we'll talk more about SPEW. I've been re-working Hermione's mission statement. Oh, and good luck trying to get me looking horrible; I leave that to the rest of you," Emmett declared getting to his feet.

"Oh, do you know how to cook? I'm dreadful at it," Luna asked as they descended the stairs.

"I know how to do _everything,_" Emmett replied in a sultry voice. "Just ask Rose," he added from downstairs.

Hermione was a bit hesitant placing her fingers in the right position. It didn't matter that if by some miracle she managed to get the tune right it would still sound like garbage after Edward's piece.

"I'll count you in. Just feel the rhythm and stay with it," Edward said quietly. The steady rhythm of Edward's hand tapping against the wood kept her in time and while it was a slow pace when she moved her fingers it actually sounded like the song. She never knew such relief when her fingers lifted off a perfectly played Mary Had A Little Lamb.

"Perfect," Edward grinned. She met his amber eyes and smiled back in pure elation. It was strange but she never noticed how close they were sitting before. The sound of clapping drifted up the stairs.

"Can applause sound sarcastic?" She asked sourly.

"From Emmett? Absolutely."

"I don't know how you handle living with him," Hermione said knowing full well that Emmett could hear everything but could say nothing. It was a small and petty victory.

"He has you to torture now so I'm handling it pretty well. Plus he's finished school," he replied with twinkling eyes. "Why don't you sit with us during lunch?"

"I don't want to sit with people who don't want me there," she replied coolly. What was the point? She wasn't an idiot she knew Jessica, Lauren and all the rest of them thought she was a know-it-all loser. Just like the Slytherins had back at Hogwarts and just like at Hogwarts she didn't give a damn.

"Why would I ask you every day since the beginning of the week if I didn't want you there?" Edward asked still confused.

"You're not the only one that sits at that table," Hermione argued.

"Bella's friends will get over it," Edward said briskly. They both knew that was a lie.

"Well I don't want their company," she finished.

"Alice thinks I should just drag you over to our table."

"You can try," Hermione taunted, lifting her chin and meeting his gaze in challenge. Edward smirked at her and his eyes bored into hers refusing to back down.

"We wouldn't want to make a scene now would we?" He asked indulgently. There was a twinkle in his eyes and after a nearly a minute of silent staring hers were starting to water. Cursing the vampire for his inhuman strength she blinked and huffed at the arrogant look on his face.

"Are you going to teach me anything more today or just sit there looking pleased with yourself?" Hermione asked with a clipped voice. He smirked and checked his watch, letting rip a low curse.

"I didn't notice the time. No more for today, sorry. I'm late to go see Bella."

"You have an appointment?" She asked incredulously.

He chuckled and closed the music book. "No. She's grounded. It's the only time I get to see her outside of school." Hermione's eyebrows lifted in surprise. Isabella didn't seem the disobedient type, but then Hermione didn't know what type the girl was. She didn't seem very forthcoming with anyone outside of the Cullen family, not even with her own friends.

"She was grounded as the result of a _friend's_ bad influence," Edward defended, seeing Hermione's shock.

"Some friend," she snorted, reaching up to grab the pens scattered along the piano-top.

"You've no idea," Edward said lowly, a hard expression passing over his face. Hermione knew that look, she'd seen it on Ron's face all too often the last few months.

"Young love," she replied, offering him a reassuring smile. Jealousy was an ugly thing. She'd felt it often enough in their sixth year when she was so besotted with Ron.

"You speak from experience...?" He inquired with a raised brow.

Well, she'd walked right into that. Lifting her chin she busied herself with packing away their materials. "That's none of your business," she said briskly.

"A yes then," he said quietly. "Are you still together?" When Hermione still didn't answer him she felt rather than saw his smile. "That would be a no," he answered for her.

"No, Ron and I aren't together anymore," She huffed.

Hermione didn't know why she was irritated at Edward. It wasn't like she had any lingering feelings for Ron. Hermione knew nothing would ever happen between them romantically, despite Ron's unwelcomed attempts to try again. Ron was a sensitive subject not because of their failed romance but because she hated to think about what he'd done to Ginny. Granted, Ginny smashing into the clock wasn't exactly intentional, but Ron had still drawn his wand _on his sister_. Hermione couldn't move past that. He had actually thrown a hex at Ginny with enough force to cause damage even if all she'd hit was an empty wall. How could he do that to his own sister? She knew Ron was many things but she didn't think he would be capable of that.

"I apologize if I've stepped over the line. I should have realized what a sensitive subject it was..." Edward's voice said drawing her back to the present.

"It's fine really. We aren't an item anymore, you were right I spoke from... experience," she apologized.

"All bad from the look on your face," Edward commented.

Hermione smiled ruefully at him. "_'If it's good, it's wonderful. If it's bad, it's experience,'_" She said shrugging her shoulders. Edward's eyes widened in surprise.

"That's a very... mature way to look at things," he remarked, watching her closely.

"Expecting something more like '_See how I leave with every piece of you_?"

"You've gone from quoting Victoria Holt to Adele?" Edward scoffed with a roll of his eyes. "You are completely unexpected Hermione Granger."

"Because I know '_when to held em and when to fold em'_?"

Edward shook his head and shot her a pitying look. She should have quit at the first quote. "You've mentioned Ron a few times before, when I offered to teach you piano. He's from back in your school days. It sounds like you two were pretty close – I am capable of observing a thing or two," he remarked. "I saw the look on your face when you talked about him. It hurt you to mention him, and now I find out you were in a relationship. It seems that's not the reason why it pains you to talk about him though. People – people of this day and age especially aren't inclined to think that way, generally speaking. Especially people as young as you," Edward explained. His amber eyes were observing her with interest.

_How old is he exactly?_ Hermione wondered curiously. _Old enough to appreciate emotional maturity, yet somehow not old enough to know better than to romantically involve himself with a human._ Hermione's mind came back to the conversation in an instant when she realized he was still waiting for an answer.

"I got over it. There's more to life," she reasoned and then because she couldn't help herself: "I didn't want to '_write a bad romance._'" George was rather fond of the more ostentatious Muggle women.

"Please stop," Edward managed through shaking laughter.

"George's bad influence. He's got a thing for that Gaga woman," a deep voice sounded from the top of the stairs.

"Harry! I didn't hear you come in!" Hermione exclaimed, whipping around so fast she slid from the bench. Ignoring Edward's now chortling laughter she rose to her feet. "Is Ginny ok? I was going to bring some dinner in for the two of you and Penny. I thought tonight was your night to stay at the hospital? Or is it mine? I can go stay with her if you want some rest here," she rushed.

"She's already out like a light. Bill's with her tonight. Mrs Weasley had to... go home for a bit. I didn't realize you guys would still be at it," Harry gestured towards the piano.

"Lost track of time," Edward smiled, packing everything into his backpack.

"I actually wanted a word but it can wait a bit if you're busy," Harry said, his eyes wondering over to Edward who was now getting to his feet.

"By all means, we were just finishing up. Same time tomorrow?" Edward asked Hermione.

"Oh, only if Emmett can fit it in his schedule."

"I'm sure he'll make time," Edward smiled before departing down the stairs.

"Is Mrs Weasley okay Harry? She had to leave all of a sudden. I thought she was staying through the weekend...?" Hermione asked with just a hint of suspicion in her voice.

"Yeah, we got in to a bit of a row..." Harry explained as Hermione nodded in understanding.

"You told them you were staying here then?" she asked, knowing full well Mrs Weasley wouldn't have approved.

"Yeah, she didn't take it too well. She wants Ginny back home as soon as it's physically possible," Harry said tightly.

"I knew she would, she's not comfortable with having Ginny treated by Dr Cullen or at this... type of hospital," Hermione supplied, trying desperately not to give too much away; Emmett was still downstairs grumbling about leaving so soon.

"About that, I have to talk to you about Ginny and her accident – " Harry began before Hermione cut him off immediately when she heard what he wanted to talk about. She shook her head and placed her fingers to her lips.

"I haven't even gotten my SPEW badge yet! Hermione said she'd sew it for me tonight. Luna's got a hat too - I was going to butter Hermione up and get her to make me one of them," Emmett whined while he pulled on his boots. Harry chuckled quietly while Hermione groaned inwardly. She didn't know if she still had her knitting needles.

"I've seen that hat. There's no way in hell Alice, let alone Rosalie would let you wear one of those," they heard Edward laugh from the entryway.

"I'm a man, Eddie boy. If I want to wear an Emu hat then I will wear an Emu hat. SEE YOU TOMORROW, HERMIONE!" Emmett boomed before walking out the front door.

They waited for the soft crunch of tyres on gravel. Satisfied Hermione smiled at Harry.

"Constant vigilance, Harry," Hermione said rolling her eyes as comprehension dawned.

"I'm such an idiot! It's bloody lucky you're here Hermione. I forget their vampires you know? They're just so..." Harry began, struggling for words.

"Human?" she supplied. He simply nodded. Hermione followed him downstairs where they were immediately assaulted with the sound of sizzling and the mouth-watering smell of fried chicken. Hermione walked through the sitting room flicking her wand at the portrait above the fireplace whose occupants appeared back in place. They found Luna fanning the pan of cooking meat with paint smudged across the tip of her nose.

Harry took the pan from Luna and announced in a determined voice: "Alright, about Ginny, I think we might have to go to Seattle."

* * *

A/N: Thank you kindly to Macalaure for being the Beta for this. Shameless plug: He's quite the polished writer, do check his stories out.

I feel a little justification is in order. The "big reveal" hasn't happened yet because I wanted the Cullens to build relationships with Harry and Co. before it was revealed that they were Witches/Wizards; just so that the Cullen's will appreciate Harry/Hermione's character despite their magic. It's coming up in the next chapter though.

We've passed 200 followers - go team!

New found respect for everyone who read this story prior to 15/03/13. The formatting was atrocious. It's all been fixed up and I don't know how you made it past Chapter 2. Thank you so much for sticking with it.

You really are an awesome bunch.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Of Course Hermione's Right**

A/N: Surprised to see an update so soon? Me too.

Thank you to everyone that has reviewed so far. Special thanks to those of you who review every chapter ("The Regulars").

This chapter was Beta'd by the awesome Macalaure.

**WARNING: This chapter is rated M for coarse language and violence.**

If this is not your cup of tea, chuck me a line and I'll give you a summary of this chapter.

Cheers,

Bkd.

* * *

"Why did you pick the rainiest part of the country to live?" Harry grumbled the very next morning. They were standing in the stone courtyard at the back of the Phoenix Feather Inn, while sheets of rain pelted them.

"Luna wanted to keep the Guilt Griblets away," Hermione replied absently as she scanned the mural of Muggle mermaids on the concrete wall in front of them. Harry wouldn't have been able to tell one mermaid from the other, even if he could see past his nose. His hood wasn't doing him much good and he could barely see past his rain-spattered glasses. His jeans were already soaked through, having walked the two blocks from where they'd parked the _Odyssey_ Bill had bought when they'd first come to visit Ginny. The only place in Seattle Hermione knew was the airport, so they'd apparated to a dingy alley nearest the departures terminal and driven from there. It had been hell trying to find a parking space along the busy industrial road and the parking building – a good fifteen minute walk away – was the only available space. Harry sighed, thinking about the long, wet trek back and wished they'd just apparated straight to the Phoenix Feather. He reached down and plucked a thin branch from the concrete at his feet; transfiguring it into an Umbrella just as Hermione rapped her wand on the nose of one of the mermaids.

It was just as well that the wall opened up to a sheltered lane because Harry doubted how effective his transfigured and very twiggy looking umbrella would be - the material was still a very leafy green. They stepped through the concrete archway and were immediately engulfed in darkness as the entryway closed behind them. The only light came from the brightly lit storefronts lining each side of the lane and the vast expanse of grey sky at the opposite end of the lane. Hermione gripped Harry's arm as they shuffled their way through the dark silhouettes of shoppers, his eyes barely able to make their faces out. Not that he was really focusing on them. The dim lighting made the luxurious looking boutiques shine like beacons, his eyes automatically drawn to them.

He had to blink several times when the lane spilled out onto a boardwalk that lined a small port. His gumboots found purchase with the wire that criss-crossed the soaked wooden beams of the dock and his mouth dropped open in awe. It was as far from Diagon Alley as Harry could have imagined. Shop fronts opened out onto the boardwalk that surrounded the dock and he spied several lanes spaced evenly along the boardwalk, similar to the one they'd just came out of. It wasn't the sheer multitude of shops, the exquisite looking eateries, or the spacious boutiques and pubs that had Harry awestruck but the hulking mass of _people_. The only place he'd seen so many full grown Witches and Wizards in one place was at The Ministry of Magic back home – not even Diagon Alley at its fullest held this many people.

"It's rumoured that Port Whiskey is the biggest magical community in America. Apparently it's where most of the magical populace do their business, shopping and socializing," Hermione rattled off automatically as they were shuffled to the left by the bustling crowd. "It's almost like their capital. The American Ministry is located here as well as Gringotts and the largest American Hospital. I've heard it houses the biggest Wizarding library in the Northern Hemisphere," she added hopefully. They passed a crowded bakery and the delicious smells that wafted through the open doors reminded Harry that they'd skipped breakfast. "It's quite clever really, having everything all in one area instead of spread out like back home," Hermione added as they came to a halt outside a truly massive looking bookstore.

Harry saw the awed expression pass over Hermione's face and literally had to hold her back. "We'll come back afterwards," he bargained, smiling at her crestfallen face.

"Right, Ginny first," she said shaking her head. They turned left down another sheltered lane and found breathing room. Here, the crowd thinned considerably. Harry lowered his twiggy umbrella – which was more sturdy than it looked - and couldn't help but notice how very Muggle everything down here seemed.

Unlike the lane at the back of the Phoenix Feather, this one was lined with very professional lobbies behind glass doors. The only way Harry could tell they weren't actually Muggle businesses was by spying the robed Witches and Wizards wondering around behind the glass doors. At the very end of the lane, he spied the entrance to the American Ministry of Magic. The imposing building directly to the right of that was Gringotts; the inside of which, behind the gleaming glass doors was an almost exact replica of the Gringotts back in Diagon Alley.

Harry came to a standstill just outside of a very sleek looking lobby. Through the glass he spied no less than three Wizards lounging behind a long, dark-stained desk. Everything about the place gleamed polished surfaces and compared to the golden glow of the other lobbies this one looked a lot more serious.

"It says this is the Auror Headquarters," Hermione read from a plaque next to the glass doors.

"Why've they got their own space? Why aren't they in with the rest of the Ministry?" Harry wondered. This building was at least twice as big as the Auror department back in England.

"I'm not sure. There's not a lot of information about Port Whiskey apart from the commercial aspect of things. That's not uncommon for foreign magical communities though," Hermione said noting the dark look on Harry's face.

"Remember how hard it was to get Beauxbatons and Durmstrang over for the Triwizard Tournament? Even then the officials – Madame Maxime and Karkaroff especially - were reluctant to share any information about their respective communities and they were _small_ communities in comparison to this. The only time Witches and Wizards come together willingly, on a global scale, is for the Quidditch World Cup," Hermione said, but before Harry could make anything more of it they had walked through a set of sliding doors and into a waiting area that would have put Forks General Hospital to shame.

After being directed up three flights of stairs and past two small waiting rooms they found the Consults Department tucked away in a small corner of the hospital. While the waiting room wasn't as big or loud as the 'Accidents and Emergencies' wing back at the entrance of the first floor, it was just as busy.

Harry gritted his teeth and sat down at one of the few available black cushioned seats near the back, his gumboots squeaking loudly on the grey linoleum. In his opinion Ginny's situation _was_ an emergency. He'd nearly made a scene down at the entrance, trying to explain this to several Nurses. He was about to demand to see a healer but the severe looking Nurse back in A&E had literally shoved them into the stairwell, declaring that if they continued to waste her time they'd be thrown out without the opportunity to see _any_ healers.

"Look at all these people Hermione! We'll be here ages!" He growled through clenched teeth.

"I don't know - it all looks so efficient. This hospital, the entire community here really, seems a lot more _progressive _than St Mungo's or anything back in England," Hermione reasoned as she sat in the seat next to him.

"The young man's right, love. You're in it for the long haul. I've been waiting three hours and I was one of the first ones here," a plump elderly woman wheezed from beside Harry.

_Brilliant,_ Harry thought bitterly, sliding down his chair. _Just brilliant._

* * *

_It was strange not having Hermione Granger in class_, Edward thought idly. School had only been back for a week and still, it was strange not seeing her arm waving frantically in the air, or spotting her bushy mane of hair from the other side of the school. Things just seemed a bit less... colourful.

"I feel like I'm turning into Emmett," Edward whispered to Alice as she fell into step beside him. They were nearing the parking lot and he doubted anyone could hear him in the crowded covered way.

"I know what you mean, Luna wasn't at school either. Everything is just so _predictable_ and _dull_ without her and Hermione here. Bella doesn't indulge me at all like they do," Alice groaned, her eyes narrowing critically in Bella's direction.

"It's not Bella's fault you're too annoying to put up with," Edward teased, unlocking the car and sliding gracefully into the driver's seat. He started the engine and automatically turned up the heat for Bella's sake. She was still sliding into the car when Alice peered at him from the back seat.

"Yet somehow she manages to put up with you," she taunted, sticking her tongue out at him in the rear view mirror.

"He's not so bad Alice," Bella gushed plopping down in the car and casting a tender smile in Edward's direction.

"You don't have to live with him," Alice teased in her high soprano.

"Not yet anyway," Bella mumbled with flushed cheeks. She really did look the picture of innocence with the faint pink tinge on her skin, delectable as ever. The car sat humming idly, still in its parking space, waiting patiently for the long line of cars behind to let them out.

"I suppose you practically _are_ living together considering Edward spends nearly every waking moment by your side," Alice reasoned with a roll of her eyes.

"Not lately," Bella grumbled under her breath. Edward's eyes widened a bit while Alice's narrowed in Bella's direction. Ignoring Alice, he brushed a lock of Bella's hair away from her nose. The straight strands fell in uniformly with the rest causing Edward to smirk: Hermione's hair would never be so easily tamed.

"I was only late an hour yesterday Bella, I'm sorry for making you have to wait. I just... lost track of time," he apologized lamely. He had hoped she would understand how _rare_ it was for him and his family to be so completely comfortable in the presence of humans. Carlisle, of course was the only exception.

"It's just... you go to the hospital every day, you all go to visit them and you're going to their house every few days to give Hermione music lessons now _and _we share all of our classes with her. I just... I have to share you now and I'm not used to it. Am I being too selfish, wanting to have you all to myself?" Bella questioned with imploring eyes.

"A little bit, yes," Alice replied mildly from the backseat. If looks could kill Alice would've dropped dead at Edward's searing glance. Alice merely lifted her chin in defiance shooting him her own icy glare before turning to Bella with a bit more warmth. Edward's hand snaked out to grasp Bella's in an effort to calm her racing heart.

"Alice is just being -"

"Honest," Alice cut in.

"Unnecessarily cruel is what you're being," Edward fired back. He could see the hurt in Bella's eyes - Alice should've known better.

"You have to understand, Bella, it's not easy for us, living this life. Vampires aren't exactly a warm species. There are few who welcome the presence of other vampires for an extended period of time. Covens generally don't grow larger than four, five at the most. We're too volatile together. The Volturi is the only exception; they have Chelsea to keep the guard loyal and able to tolerate each other. The only reason our family can manage to live with each other is because we resist the urge to kill. By resisting human blood we've retained some semblance of humanity. Our bond is stronger than most covens because we've chosen to abstain from human blood – our sacrifice brings us closer, but there aren't many more like us. The Tanya and the Denali's are the only ones close to us," he reasoned in a soothing voice. "All we have is each other really."

"You have me," Bella interjected in a desperate voice. She was staring at him with pleading eyes and he could see how desperately she was trying to appease him. His smile was tender as he stroked the pulse point of her wrist.

"Yes, we have you," he whispered.

"You're only one person Bella and as incredible as you may be you're still a... dangerous temptation," Alice smiled from the back. Her head came up to rest on the back of Edward's headrest and he saw her look to Bella with kind eyes. Bella's own mouth opened in protest before Edward shook his head.

"It's not your fault Bella - not at all. Remember what I told you about these new people? How their blood is... unappealing. It's a freeing experience to be able to socialize with people you don't feel the urge to kill every second you're with them. It's the reason Emmett and Jasper are always at the hospital with Harry and Ginny. Emmett's a naturally sociable person and Jasper doesn't feel weak around them," he explained. He hoped she would understand without getting hurt. "I won't see them so much if it's making you feel unwanted Bella. That's the last thing I want."

Bella's shoulders slumped, her head dropping down causing her hair to brush forward and hide her face from him. The motion sent her tantalizing scent wheeling forward to fan out across his face. His eyes closed and he inhaled deeply. The burn at the back of his throat intensified a million fold and his mouth filled with venom. He felt her delicate wrist in his hand and focused instead on her beating heart. When he opened his eyes, it was to see her chocolate brown ones staring back at him longingly.

"No, don't. I understand... I guess. You need... friends. I'm just a bit jealous I suppose," she mumbled, the side of her mouth coming up in a nervous smile. Edward smiled gratefully at her, turning to the wheel and pulling out of the now empty car park.

"Edward's the type of male to find that particular trait attractive," Alice laughed from the back. Her gaze turned out to the rain-drenched windows and she added in a distant voice: "Hopefully Luna will be able to show me the rest of her wardrobe. I _need_ to see it. I can't decide whether she has really good taste or disastrous fashion sense; she wears the most daring things, but there's always _one_ horrible thing she decides to put on. You left yesterday while I was hunting."

Edward laughed and whispered a goodbye in Bella's ear. Her departing smile was a little sad.

"I'll see you in a few hours. I think tonight's the night – Charlie's been feeling forgiving," he suggested, smiling at the hopeful look on her face. She was so easy to please. In the back of his mind Edward couldn't help wonder what it took to make Hermione as happy as Bella. The only time he'd seen her smile like Bella did was when he'd been playing the piano to her.

* * *

Edward felt like a stalker. It was strange considering he had no misgivings about watching Bella sleep at night, not even before she knew about it. Maybe it was because he felt more fallible, more _human_ under Hermione's gaze than Bella's. Whatever the reason, it was just going dark when Edward approached the hospital lobby. He'd already been to Hermione and Luna's house and found the place shrouded in darkness. He knew from Emmett – who was of course still at the hospital – that Luna was there, and seeing as he didn't have either of the girls numbers, his only option was to go to the one place he knew they'd be. He'd entered Ginny's room just before Alice, who was still talking to Penny at the reception desk.

"Edward Cullen, you glorious man, you!" A voice he didn't recognise rumbled. His head snapped to the left only to find that it belonged to yet another red-head seated at Ginny's bedside. The stranger in question had risen to his feet and was striding toward him with a lopsided grin on his face. The telltale freckles and red hair obviously meant he was a Weasley and Edward instantly wondered whether this was the infamous Ron.

"George Weasley, Ginny's incredibly cool older brother," he announced, coming to a stop so close to Edward that he could hear the slosh of blood pumping through his veins. He heard Ginny's scoff from further in the room, and felt rather than saw, George's hand rise for a handshake. They were standing so close he had to look down to see the hand he grasped. Their noses were barely two inches away from each other which was of course George's intention, judging by the half-cocked eyebrow and challenging look on the young man's face.

"Tell me Ginevra would just any brother come _all the way from England_ to babysit their little sister on a _Friday_ night? Would not an incredibly cool older brother give up their entire weekend in service of their sister's entertainment?" George remarked, leaning in closer to Edward with a cunning look on his face. He was so close Edward could see just inside every pore on his skin.

"Going to give him a kiss, George?" Ginny teased from the bed, to Emmett and Jasper's loud guffaws. Alice's tinkling laughter caused George to glance over at the little pixie behind Edward. Unlike every single male Edward had ever laid eyes on, George's own eyes didn't widen in wonder and his heartbeat or breathing didn't speed up. Instead he threw a wink over at Alice.

"Why? Jealous?" George asked, turning his head to glance over his right shoulder. The motion had Edward's nose brushing some of George's hair, now confronted with the left and _earless_ side of George's head. Bewildered he leaned back a bit and saw George smirk before turning back and leaning in a bit closer, whispering: "Just thought I'd test your capacity for... tolerance. Is that for me? Not even our first date and already bringing me gifts, you shouldn't have," George gushed grabbing the containers stacked under Edward's right arm.

Edward's eyes were wide with amusement and bewilderment. George's own eyes were watching him closely before the young man leaned back and nodded, satisfied. There was something glittering in the back of George's eyes but he couldn't figure out what.

"Esme heard Mrs Weasley went home yesterday, she didn't know what the situation was so she cooked," Edward offered lamely, following George to Ginny's bedside.

"I hear that woman is a god-send. I'm too tired to cook - I've just come all the way over from England – it was a long flight you know," George said matter-of-factly but the side of his mouth was twitching at some inside joke. "And no offence Luna, but you'd probably poison me with some obscure creature you decided was tasty," he finished, sitting down next to the waifish girl.

Luna's dreamy smile had George choking on his soup and blushing a deep red, and for once that reaction had no effect on Edward. He heard Jasper's small sigh of relief and smiled. These people, ignorant as they were to it, were helping his family in more ways than they could've imagined.

"Is Hermione in? She wasn't at school," Edward inquired sitting down next to Jasper.

"Neither were you Luna," Alice added in an accusing tone, glaring at Luna with damning eyes. Luna's smile widened and she gazed back at Alice easily. Their eyes held each others for a long moment until Alice's expression faltered and Edward smirked when Alice looked to the left, breaking eye contact. Emmett couldn't hide his gasp and instead acted like he'd stubbed his toe, while Jasper feigned his quiet laughter in a poorly disguised cough. Alice never shrivelled up under anyone's gaze.

"I don't suppose I was. I thought I'd stay with Ginny today. George couldn't get in until about 2 and Bill had to go back to work. Mrs Weasley's upset with Ginny and Harry at the moment so there wasn't anyone but me to keep Ginny company. I'm sorry I wasn't home when you arrived for Hermione's music lesson; I don't like to be by myself anymore. Hermione's gone into Seattle with Harry – we thought they'd be back in time for her lesson but I suppose not. I don't know what's keeping them. They should be back later tonight I expect," Luna trilled brightly. She was so busy buttering Ginny a chunk of French-stick and then feeding it to the redhead she didn't notice the look of horror on all four of the Cullen's faces.

Harry and Hermione were in Seattle, with the newborns – _at night_.

_So they're late back, it could be nothing. They should be fine if they leave right now - before it gets too dark,_ Emmett thought rising to his feet.

_I can't see a damn thing!_ Was the only thing careering around Alice's head as she moved closer to Jasper, whose thoughts were focused on the likely places that newborns would hunt.

Edward's own mind was reeling. Their blood wasn't appealing sure but newborns were too caught up in their own power and bloodlust to realize this, especially if Harry and Hermione were around other more delicious smelling humans.

_What are the chances that Harry and Hermione would run into the newborns?_ Seattle was a big city, he reasoned but when his eyes fell on the Weasley's and Luna in front of him he knew in the pit of his stomach that their luck wasn't any better than Bella's.

Harry, Hermione and Luna had all lost their parents. Ginny Weasley had fallen off a banister and couldn't control her body enough to feed herself. They were all horribly scarred – George was missing an ear for Christ's sake! To top it all off they were fraternizing with a group of vampires.

Who was he kidding? Chances were that the newborns were already hot on Harry and Hermione's tail.

"It's dangerous in Seattle at the moment. They shouldn't be wondering around by themselves..." Emmett said absently while his mind picked over the tiny details of Harry and Hermione's scent.

"Where have they gone too exactly?" Edward asked casually, leaning back against the windowsill in an effort to look nonchalant.

"Down by one of the smaller ports to do a bit of shopping," Ginny supplied, sipping from the spoon Luna held at her mouth. "I'm not sure which one," she added easily, her heartbeat steady as ever.

"They're a bit late back aren't they? Maybe you should call to see if they're alright," Emmett suggested lightly, leaning back onto the window sill with Edward.

"They've left their phones behind. It's a bad reception area down where they've gone – they didn't see the point in taking them," Ginny continued easily, sipping at the soup Luna fed her.

"What if they've gotten into trouble? There have been a lot of murders in Seattle recently, you're sure you don't know where they've gone?" Jasper pressed not making the slightest effort to look casual or nonchalant.

"Wouldn't have a clue," Ginny said airily, biting into the new chunk of bread George was now feeding her. It was Luna however who stopped and stared at Jasper a moment.

"It's okay, you shouldn't worry. Harry and Hermione know how to look after themselves. They've gone to one of the busier parts of Seattle with lots of people. I can't tell you where exactly though," Luna said, smiling in reassurance.

_Small port, bad reception – not many places to look. Shouldn't take us long if we leave now,_ Jasper thought quickly, getting to his feet.

"Of course not. We'll be back later to see if they've gotten home okay – I think Esme's just about finished cooking our own dinner," Edward lied easily, waving half-heartedly as they rushed out the door.

He was out the door and in the car before Emmett had even left the room.

"You don't suppose we're over-reacting just a bit? There are millions of people in Seattle, what are the chances?" Emmett asked as they sped off in the direction of home. Edward scoffed as they hit the gravel road leading to their house.

* * *

It was half an hour before Esme and Rosalie would let anyone leave for Seattle. Rosalie refused to let Emmett go point-blank. She wouldn't risk him for a pair of humans stupid enough to get themselves killed. It was Esme, not Emmett who calmed Rosalie down. She'd backed away from the door with some smooth coaxing from Esme. It had been Esme, too that had talked Rosalie into letting Edward leave for Seattle. Esme cared too much to let Harry and Hermione be in the city by themselves.

It was nearing 7:00 when Rosalie calmed down. Edward's fists were balled with fury, Alice's own fury wasn't so subtle. A low hissing sound left her throat every time Rosalie opened her mouth - they were wasting time.

Carlisle started work in twenty minutes, much to his chagrin, but would be free to hear news of Harry and Hermione from the others. Edward had, after much persuasion, sent Alice over to Bella's; partly to ease Bella's insecurities and lie about why he was going to be late, but mostly to ease Jasper's mind. Jasper hated the idea of having Alice so near newborns anyway, but to have her near them and blinded by Harry and Hermione's immunity to her gifts had driven him up the wall. Edward didn't need Bella to panic and they didn't need another showdown like Emmett and Rosalie's - Emmett was still fuming at having to stay back.

It was fifteen more frustrating minutes before Alice finally conceded and headed to Bella's house. Mere seconds later Edward and Jasper were hurtling out the front door to the sound of Emmett breaking one of the couches in frustration.

The car would only slow them down, and with any luck they'd be in Seattle and have Harry and Hermione safely in their sights within the hour.

If Edward felt like a stalker before, he definitely was one now. He found though, that unlike before he didn't give a damn. He liked to think that Harry and Hermione were his friends; people that saw him for who was rather than what he was. Not even Bella was able to look past his vampirism - she was so attracted to his physical perfection it sometimes worried him. He knew she loved him for more than his inhuman beauty but Harry and the rest of them didn't care one way or the other. They made him and the rest of his family feel human, even as he and Jasper ran through the trees, visible as nothing but a faint white wisp in the darkness.

* * *

"Can you believe it? Because I bloody can't!" Harry near bellowed as they made their way along the nearly deserted boardwalk.

"I know you can't Harry – I _literally_ had to body bind you and drag you out of that office before the healers hexed you," Hermione replied in waspish tones. Harry's cheeks burned thinking back to the moment when Hermione had levitated his immobilized form out of the hospital.

"We've been waiting over NINE BLOODY HOURS, Hermione, for them to tell us that they need to come out and see Ginny and they'll owl us when a Healer's available for the visit! Nine hours for a two minute conversation that got us nowhere!" Harry growled in frustration.

Most of the storefronts along the boardwalk had all closed up for the night, but further down a couple of the lanes were lit up like Christmas; loud music boomed from the open restaurants and pubs in an inviting cacophony of sound and mouth-watering smells. A decedent looking restaurant, at the end of a long pier, glowed over the gently rippling water in an enticing invitation. All they'd eaten that day was a couple of delicious pastries and sweets from the crowded bakery – that was all Hermione had dared get lest she miss the meeting with the healers.

Harry fumed all the way back to the deserted lane of the Phoenix Feather Inn. Balls of enchanted fire hung from the ceiling, casting a dancing orange light over the back lane.

"So much for this place being progressive. We might as well have been in a Muggle hospital for all the good it's done us," Harry continued as they made their way through the empty concrete courtyard.

"It is a bit ridiculous, but it was a _consults_ department Harry. You saw the people there, they were mostly old bittys and hypochondriacs," Hermione said in a placating voice. Harry sighed and reeled his anger in a bit. He didn't want to yell at Hermione, but those damn healers weren't around.

"This is why we should have been seen at the A&E. Our situation is important, it's not some old mole we want spelled off," he grumbled as they pushed their way into the Phoenix Feather's lobby. Here everything was bathed in varying tones of burgundy and cream; the fireplaces for Floo along the left wall gave every surface a golden sheen and the archway on the right led to the restaurant and bar which sounded just as inviting as those ones back around Port Whiskey.

"I understand, Harry, and if we don't hear back from them over the weekend we'll just have to come back – earlier next time, at the crack of dawn if need be. I want to have a look around at some of those shops too, I didn't even get a chance to stop in to the library," Hermione rattled on. Her peeved expression had Harry's anger ebbing away so much so that an amused expression played across his features. Hermione getting angry over books never failed to amuse him. He resisted the urge to egg her on and instead held the lobby doors open for her, ignoring the smell of hot chips that wafted from the restaurant and into the gleaming lobby.

"Ginny's magic can hold for a bit longer Harry, it's only been a couple weeks since the accident," Hermione said soothingly as she scooted closer to him under his large twig-umbrella. He really was getting fond of it, so much so that he decided to keep it. The rain didn't seem to ever relent around here anyway.

"At least if she does have an accident we'd be allowed to go to the A&E," Harry grumbled, hopping a bit as his gumboots splashed into a particularly deep puddle.

"Oh Harry, don't! It'd be terrible," Hermione fretted as they turned down a side street. They came to the end of the street and turned down another before Hermione came to an abrupt halt.

" I can't remember where we parked," she said with furrowed brows. Truth be told Harry couldn't remember where they'd parked either. He drew Hermione closer as a draft of chilly wind blew their way and opted to turn down a less creepy looking side street. His fingers began to grow numb as they walked along the deserted industrial roads, preferring not to turn down the unlit streets. The rain began to pour more heavily now and Harry's breath became visible in the cold air. Now that it was night-time every one of the industrial businesses had closed up shop. The roads were practically desserted.

They wondered aimlessly for a good twenty minutes, all the while Harry's frustration at the incompetent healers returned and grew until he was practically marinating in ill-content. He kept quiet though, for Hermione's sake. She didn't deserve his anger, she'd been nothing but helpful. His teeth were now chattering and his jeans had become once again soaked through.

It wasn't until they'd come to the intersection of a relatively empty road that Harry spotted the rather sad looking parking building in the distance. He cried in triumph at the sight at the same moment Hermione let a gleeful squeal escape her lips.

Harry began laughing deliriously when they crossed the intersection. He was exhausted from a full day of sitting on his backside doing nothing but worry. They made a beeline for the now nearly empty parking structure. Of course they were parked on the upper levels. Life would just be too easy otherwise.

"At least we can apparate home once we shrink the car back," Hermione said brightly as they rode the elevator to the third floor.

"Why do you think I've already got my wand out?" Harry smiled, holding his wand arm up to show the tip of his wand peeking out the end of his jacket sleeve. Hermione grinned in the dim, artificial, white light as the elevator doors pinged and opened. They stepped out before both of them stopped dead.

The first sound Harry heard was the low snarl of animals. Automatically he moved in front of Hermione with his wand held out in front of him. For a moment all he saw was the near empty parking lot bathed in a dim yellow light.

The unmistakable stench of death hung in the air. The snarling that he'd first heard rippled through the parking garage, echoing off the concrete walls and bouncing back and forth.

"_Protego,_" he whispered and the scene in front of him began to ripple before his eyes as his shield expanded.

Dark red streaks of liquid were smeared along the concrete. Morbidly, Harry's eyes followed the trail leading to the back of a hulking black SUV. The driver's door was flung wide open, Harry's eyes followed, lingering on the open door before looking down, coming upon the mangled face of a woman. Her features were unrecognisable, the side of her neck ripped open, gashes leading all the way down her face to her mutilated and meaty neck. Her left arm, ripped from its socket lay down by her shredded legs, barely visible under the car and Harry felt bile rise up in his throat.

The snarls were growing more ferocious but underneath it all he heard the barest hint of a groan. He let his gaze rove past the woman and her abandoned SUV, refusing to linger on the dripping blood from one of the wide open back doors.

He didn't spare a second glance for the woman who lay outside her silver Volvo, just as mangled as the first victim, or the man who lay by her side, just as dead, just as torn. He absolutely refused to look at the much smaller body of a child crumpled on the ground just behind them. He needed to stay focused, in control. If his eyes met with the lifeless face of the child he'd most likely lose it.

With difficulty Harry ignored the two piles of flesh he spied out of the corner of his right eye, and moved on instead to the source of the snarling. There, crouched so low he could barely make them out, were the forms of six beautiful, crazed looking vampires. Their backs were hunched and their teeth were barred but not at him – at _each other_. They looked nothing like the Cullen's though. These vampires looked so feral, so monstrous that the Cullen's seemed just as human as he. These vampires were wild, rabid animals.

They were crouched above the forms of two trembling men. Both were lying on the ground but neither was covered in blood, their legs however, were broken. One of the men was unconscious and just outside the circle of vampires. The man on the left, on the opposite side of the circle turned his head slightly and caught Harry's eye. Before Harry's hand could reach his lips in a 'quiet' motion, the man let rip a blood curdling scream.

"HELP! HELP US!" He screamed wildly, thrashing on the ground and that was it. The snarls intensified and with a sinking heart, Harry heard the soft crack of apparation behind him and instantly felt Hermione's warm breath on the back of his neck disappear.

Well, at least Hermione had gotten to safety. He couldn't, _wouldn't_ begrudge her that.

Before he knew what happened something huge came hurtling towards him in the barest hint of a blur and smashed against his shield with a force so powerful that it sent Harry reeling back.

His feet slid to the side slightly and his shield rippled so violently that he couldn't see past it until it stopped shimmering. There, across the parking lot was Hermione with her wand held out in front of her, standing with spread legs over the unconscious man who was now at her feet. Harry couldn't tell from here if he was alive. The other one, the one that had been screaming so desperately for help, was just outside the circumference of her protective spell and already dead with two of the vampires feeding hungrily from his lifeless form. They were pushed – not that they noticed in their frenzied state – further from Hermione with the force of her shield charm while the other two began attacking her from further to the side.

He couldn't make out any more details before the scene in front of him began rippling violently as the remaining two vampires began attacking him with deafening snarls. He couldn't see them, they were a blur of marble stone as they came again and again at him and his feet slid steadily back until the hit the concrete wall.

_I'm fucked,_ he thought angrily. His eyes darted around the cavernous parking lot for something, _anything_ that could help him. What were the chances that a group of newborn vampires would decide to hunt right where he'd parked his car? What were the bloody chances?

The blurs of white morphed into one as the newborns began to attack him with more fury than before, hissing menacingly each time they were thrown back. They were driven wild with want seeing him standing there, just out of reach by some invisible force.

Harry couldn't do anything but concentrate on keeping his wand steady. He couldn't fire any spells at them without lowering the shield that was keeping them from getting to him. They were so close they'd tear his throat out before he even had the chance to wave his wand. He couldn't bloody well apparate without lowering his shield either and he didn't know whether he'd disappear before one of the vampires got him. He couldn't just _leave_ Hermione there either.

What the hell was he supposed to do?

To his horror he felt his defences give way just a bit. The vampires sensed their ground was gaining and attacked even more viciously. Sweat poured down Harry's face as he struggled against the pressure pushing at him, trying desperately to keep his shield up.

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE WHAT DO I DO!" Harry shouted so loud he thought his throat would tear with the effort. He was sweating so much his fingers began to slip over his wand. He looked desperately in Hermione's direction.

"SHOULD I APPARATE TO YOU-" He shouted before Hermione cut him off.

"_DON'T _APPARATE HARRY! YOU WON'T MAKE IT IN TIME, THEY'RE TOO CLOSE TO YOU NOW!" Hermione screamed back. Harry's eyes watered and he could barely make out Hermione's wild face. Her eyes were darting from the vampires attacking her and back to Harry in desperation.

Harry's heart beat frantically in his chest as if taunting the newborns. As if sensing his accelerated heartbeat they roared viciously and Harry felt his shield give just a little more. It'd only been a minute and already these animals were gaining ground. His eyes flitted desperately around the parking garage for something, _anything_ to help. Nothing, there was nothing. He gasped and his teeth rattled with the force of the vampires attacking his shield.

"WHAT DO I DO?!" Harry bellowed, gasping with the effort of keeping his wand steady as he was pushed further into the wall.

"I-I-I DON'T KNOW!" Hermione cried desperately.

Harry's heart sank when he turned to see that the two on the ground had drained the man dry, because one of them flew at Harry, whose defences were weakening, while the other went to lick the blood dripping to the floor from the SUV.

Harry's stomach dropped in horror. It wasn't the fact that now he had three vampires attacking him. It wasn't even Hermione's frantic cry that for once in her life she didn't have the answer. It was the desperate scream that ripped from Hermione's throat when her shield gave way enough for the two vampires attacking her to come a step closer.

"HARRY! HARRY, MY SHIELD ISN'T GOING TO LAST!" Hermione screamed frantic and for a fraction of a second the world stood still. Harry's eyes locked with hers and he saw the desperation in her face give way to determination. The snarls of the newborns faded into the background and Harry knew what she was going to do before she even opened her mouth.

Maybe it was because they'd been together so long; maybe it was because they'd both been through so much together; perhaps it was their magic that made her decision so clear to him. Whatever the reason his eyes held hers for a moment more. She didn't scream but he heard her voice clear as day. "They'll be distracted when I lower my shield. They'll come running at the smell of fresh blood: mine and this mans, there'll be enough for them to notice. When it happens: go," she whispered.

She would die for him. Not only that but she was willing to let the man at her feet die for him.

"LIKE HELL!" Harry roared, trying valiantly to take a step forward. All three newborns charged at him at the same moment and the resulting force sent Harry's shoulders slamming back against the concrete. He tried to move forward again, only to be thrown back against the wall before he'd even lifted his feet. Harry let out a growl of frustration.

"I CAN'T MOVE BUT YOU ARE_ NOT _ LOWERING YOUR WAND, HERMIONE! NO ONE ELSE IS GOING TO DIE FOR ME!"

"IT'S THE ONLY WAY FOR ANY OF US TO GET OUT OF HERE ALIVE! LISTEN, HARRY, I KNOW – "

"NO _YOU _ LISTEN, HERMIONE! I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU SACRIFICE YOURSELF! WE'LL FIND ANOTHER WAY!" Harry grunted. He dared to move his gaze in Hermione's direction and saw she looked more determined than ever. He growled in frustration and tried to move forward again only to have the newborns gain another inch, the force of it had his colliding painfully with the wall behind him.

Through his watering eyes Harry saw another vampire had smashed into the newborn licking blood off the ground near the SUV, the both of them now fighting over the spilled blood. Hermione's gasp told him that she'd seen it too and he used the distraction to his advantage. His ears were ringing, he couldn't see straight and the newborns were only two feet away from him now. His eyes searched desperately for a way out but there was nothing.

There was nothing they could do. Hermione was right, it was the only way anyone would make it out alive.

_Of course she was right._

Harry steeled his heart let out a tremendous roar feeling his throat tear around it. As he'd hoped Hermione's eyes snapped back to his. He nodded and held her gaze barely a fraction of a second more and before she got the chance to, he lowered his wand.

His heart thudded in his chest just once as a blur of white came hurtling at him. Pain engulfed him and a moment later he surrendered to the darkness.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The Newborns vs. The Cullens vs. George..?**

**WARNING: This chapter is rated M for graphic violence.**

* * *

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed. She watched with horror as his shaking hand steadied and moved in a single downward motion. His wand lowered and his shield came down around him. He was left bare, utterly and completely exposed to the newborns vicious attacks. The pale blurs swooped forward and claimed him. The newborns attacking her own shield were gone before she could blink, dashing over to fight for Harry - for his body. For his blood.

It hadn't yet been a second since Harry had lowered his wand, but nearly all of the vampires in the parking garage were surrounding where he had once stood. The two licking up blood near the SUV hadn't yet moved.

Without a second thought Hermione swooped down and gripped the unconscious man at her feet. Her shield lowered and not one of the newborns noticed the small cracking sound as she apparated away.

She needed help and there was only one place she wanted to be right now. Her mind focused entirely on her destination as the suffocating feeling took over. She shoved down all thoughts of losing Harry and concentrated instead on Ginny's room at Forks General Hospital.

Her body compressed tightly, her organs squeezed together, and then suddenly she was free.

_1_

Her eyes flew open the same moment a collective gasp rang through the room. Her mind was buzzing as her eyes darted everywhere making sure she'd arrived where she had intended: at the foot of Ginny's bed.

_2_

There in front of her, all with matching expressions of shock were George, Ginny, Luna, Carlisle and Penny.

_3_

_Damn,_ she thought leaping to her feet, pointing her wand in Penny's direction as she ran forward.

_4_

"Obliviate!" she shouted rapidly.

_**5**_

She'd cast the spell so fast a small part of her mind worried that she'd mispronounced it.

_6_

"Ginny, explain!" she shouted, crashing to a halt in between George and Luna.

_7_

- "George, Luna – _quick _–" She snapped.

_8_

"Shields up as soon as –"

_9_

-" we've apparated! _Vampires_," she hissed.

_10_

Her hand had come out to clutch Luna's as she spoke, while looping her wand arm through George's arm.

_11_

"Wands out, _hurry!_" Hermione screeched.

_12_

_Move faster damn it! _She thought hastily.

_13_

It took them two seconds to pull their wands from their sleeves. George opened his mouth with a confused expression on his face - and then Hermione apparated.

_14_

It had taken her fourteen seconds to go back and get help. She felt George and Luna's bodies squeezing alongside hers, her wand held tightly in her left hand, ready to spring up the moment the suffocating feeling lifted.

A moment later and then suddenly she was free. Immediately the familiar sound of snarling assaulted her ears. Before she opened her eyes, before she even drew breath, she thought _"Protego"_ so hard she gasped when the force of the spell made her arm jerk.

In an instant her eyes snapped open, and she sucked in her first breath since leaving the hospital. She jerked her wand arm up and spread her legs wider. She was in the exact same position she'd been in when Harry had given her the chance to escape.

Beside her George and Luna gasped in shock. Luna's wand was already raised, her own protective shield fanning out to meet Hermione's. The resulting force pushed the two girls back into George, whose own wand had also risen.

Across from them the newborns had lost their shape. They were no longer solid crouching forms, but had morphed into wispy flashes of white. Their movements were far too fast for Hermione to see, but the sound of keening metal could be heard above the high-pitched screeches and snarls echoing off the cavernous walls. In the midst of it all, chunks of concrete went flying, the ground shook, and debris fell freely causing clouds of dust to fog up the room.

Something came hurtling at them so fast Hermione barely had time to blink. With a deafening crash it smashed into the ground in front of them. A marble leg lay torn from its socket, embedded in the concrete.

"The moment you see the slightest wisp of anything leaving that group, raise your shield Luna. George and I will attack. We have to kill these vampires before they kill anyone else, and we... we have to get Ha-Harry's... body back," Hermione whispered.

Beside her Luna nodded.

"Harry's body?" George asked in a hollow voice.

"Focus George," Hermione whispered as she lowered her shield.

The instant Luna lowered her shield; Hermione's wand was slashing through the air so fast it too became a blur of colour.

She heard George's hoarse roars beside her.

"REDUCTO! DIFFINDO! INCENDIO!" He shouted, one after another. Jets of light shot from their wands so fast Hermione didn't have time to see the pure, bright colours of perfectly cast hexes.

Another flash of white flew past them and slammed into a car door with such force that the car was sent rocking on its wheels. The car's alarm honked to life, the loud beeps echoing off the concrete walls, almost as loud as the vampiric snarls. Glass sprayed everywhere, and what looked to be a head of one of the newborns rolled close to Luna's feet.

The snarls seemed to intensify and the moment a flash of burning white came at them Luna's wand waved, erecting a strong shield just in time, causing the attacking vampire to be thrown back across the room. His right arm fell off as he burned, the victim of one of their spells.

Luna's shield lowered once more, and just as Hermione was about to whisper another curse she saw the unmistakable flash of copper hair and golden eyes.

It was impossible, but she _had _seen it – seen _him. _Edward. At the sight of him, Hermione felt relief flood through her. The dust cleared and the next moment Hermione caught a glimpse of Jasper. He had one of the newborns in a headlock, he looked up and his eyes locked with hers.

"Stop!" She screeched, too late. The spell burst out from the end of George's wand and headed straight for Jasper.

* * *

Carlisle stood staring at the spot Hermione and the others had just disappeared from.

"It's true," he whispered, blinking rapidly just to make sure that they really were gone. "Wand Carriers," he marvelled. He had his suspicions but to have actual proof of the Weasley's and the others being Wand Carriers was phenomenal! It was one thing to read about magic, but witnessing it first hand was something else entirely. Three people had just twisted into nothing right before his very eyes!

"I prefer the term 'Witch' myself," Ginny commented, trying desperately to lean over the left side of her bed. "Who is that? Is it Harry? I can't see!" she growled, leaning further out of her bed to look at the man lying face down on the floor. Her arms twitched under her weight causing her hands to slip. She would've fallen, but in an instant Carlisle had whipped out to pull her back.

"In the interest of full disclosure..." he said sheepishly.

"Vampires, yes, we know. _Is that Harry lying on the floor?_" She growled, moving impatiently past his arms, her own twitching wildly as she tried to gain control of herself.

Unwilling to let go of the girl lest she fall flat on her face, Carlisle sniffed the air delicately. He craned his neck to get a better view of the man Hermione had left behind.

"It's not Harry. Stay in your bed, and I'll go have a closer look," he said, shooting her a stern look. They _knew_ he was a vampire already? That was unexpected. _But then it makes sense that Wand Carriers would know of our kind. The Wand Carrier "Godelot" from Henry's journal knew of vampires,_ Carlisle reasoned, lowering his arms.

"I can make sure she doesn't move. I think I'm a doctor...?" Penny questioned uncertainly from Carlisle's right. Carlisle's head snapped up. That was the first time _ever_ he'd forgotten about something, _someone_ to be precise. Had she seen him move to catch Ginny?

Carlisle dithered for a moment. The man on the floor was obviously in need of medical attention, but he needed to know what Hermione had done to his intern. She'd obviously performed some sort of magic, but he didn't know _what_.

"I don't mean to sound rude but what exactly did Hermione do to Penny?" He asked cautiously. His eyes darted from Penny's clouded eyes and her confused expression, to the limp form on the floor.

"Wiped her short term memory, she'll come right in a minute. _Please _go make sure that's not Harry," Ginny pleaded, craning her neck and wincing at the motion. Carlisle knelt at the man's head and turned his body over gently.

"It's not Harry, be gentle with your body Miss Weasley – you're still recovering," Carlisle chided from his place on the floor.

He heard Ginny's sigh of relief and his hands moved over the man's body at a fast human pace. He still wasn't sure how coherent Penny was and so couldn't risk moving at inhuman speed. More than half of the man's ribs were crushed as well as one of his legs, and from the look of his distended stomach he was bleeding internally. His heartbeat was rapid and his blood pressure low - Carlisle didn't need a stethoscope for that.

_What happened? _He thought, completely perplexed.

It was then that he realized he'd forgotten a vital part of what Hermione had said. He'd been so distracted by being proven right about the Wand Carriers that he'd glossed over it. Magic, it seemed had scattered his thoughts.

"Vampires," he whispered, as everything clicked into place. Carlisle dashed over to Penny, pulling a pen-torch from his front pocket and shining the light in her eyes.

"Penny, Penny can you hear me?" He asked loudly and quickly. He clicked his fingers once in front of her eyes and watched as she blinked rapidly. Her eyes cleared and her shoulders shook for a moment before her gaze snapped to Carlisle's face.

"Yes, I can hear you, Carlisle. Where did everyone go? I was only –" She began before Carlisle cut her off.

"They've left. I need you to call a Nurse to prep OR One and get Yannos in. We've got a John Doe with broken bones and internal bleeding," Carlisle instructed, moving at rapid human speed to the man on the floor. He needed Penny out of earshot so he could call Emmett. His mind was reeling as he worked over the man, checking discreetly to make sure he wasn't bitten.

"Where did he come from?" Penny asked bewildered, as she darted over to the door.

"He climbed in through Miss Weasley's window and feinted on the ground," Carlisle lied easily. Penny seemed satisfied because she nodded sharply before dashing down the corridor. Carlisle barely noticed Ginny's snort at his lie.

The next moment Carlisle had his phone at his ear, calling Emmett to come and sit with Ginny.

"Now," he hissed into the phone, so fast he doubted Ginny would be able to make out what he was saying. "There's news about Harry and Hermione, don't bother with the car, it'll only slow you down," he said rapidly before tucking the phone away, and checking the John Doe's stomach.

"I don't need a babysi-" Ginny started to protest before Carlisle began talking over her.

"There were newborn vampires in Seattle, Harry and Hermione were attacked. I need you to update Emmett. He should be here any second," Carlisle fired off just as Penny ran through the door with a gurney. He lifted most of the man's body onto the gurney, Penny lifting the legs as gently as possible. He moved to stabilize the John Doe's neck in a brace as Penny cut through his pants. When he finished he turned to Penny and began pushing the gurney in her direction.

"Wheel him into Theatre, I'll be right behind you," Carlisle said, ushering Penny out the door with the gurney. She simply nodded and left, entirely focused on the patient in front of her - a trait he had always admired in her.

"You need to tell Emmett everything. Get him to page me as soon as the others come back. Please, try not to move so much, you're still recovering," Carlisle said rapidly. Just as Ginny opened her mouth, he shook his head.

"_Please_ Miss Weasley. You're still healing and we need to know as much as possible. Edward and Jasper went after Harry and Hermione in Seattle. If Harry and Hermione were attacked then my sons need to know, so they can help – if they're not there already," he rushed.

"I know you're still recovering but you can handle this. I know you can, you've got such a strong spirit," he reassured, patting her head lightly. It felt cruel dumping her with this information and then abandoning her, but the John Doe needed surgery urgently. He was just about to move out the door when he heard Emmett's voice in the lobby.

"Emmett's here, it'll be alright," he reassured, throwing her a warm smile before dashing down the corridor. Carlisle rushed past a bewildered looking Emmett and an angry Rosalie, nodding his head infinitesimally at them before catching up to Penny as she moved past the glass doors of the ER.

* * *

Edward collided with the solid form of a newborn a split second after it had leapt at Harry. He only had a moment to worry about whether Harry had survived the fall under the weight of the blonde vampire and himself. That was until he heard the thoughts of another newborn, deciding to leap onto his back. Edward's fingers curled around the arm of the blonde vampire under him and twisted around in the same instant, hurling the heavy body under him into his new attacker. They collided with a deafening 'CLAP' – both vampires were sent reeling, tumbling backwards over each other.

"JASPER!" Edward roared desperately. He needed help. He needed Jasper to focus. He _needed_ Jasper to stop licking at the blood dripping from an SUV.

Edward only had time to straighten up when he heard the thoughts of another black haired vampire. This one had decided to come careering at Edward, shoulders down, hell bent on knocking him out of the way. Edward braced himself, and a moment before the black haired creature meant to collide with him, he sprang lithely into the air.

"JASPER!" Edward shouted, catching his right hand on his attacker's neck while he jumped into the air; flipping over so his feet could find purchase on the newborn's back. Edward's feet dug into the marble flesh while his arms pulled back sharply, immediately the sound of screeching metal assaulted his ears as he ripped his attacker's head from the body.

These newborns had him beat in brute strength, but he was faster. He could read their thoughts too, and seeing their next move before they made it was definitely an advantage. He couldn't kill them all by himself though.

"JASPER!" Edward growled desperately, pulling the arms from the headless body under his feet. The dismembered body landed directly beside Harry's limp form. Edward didn't have time to see if Harry was alive or not when the thoughts of two newborns caught his attention.

"JASPER!" Edward shouted again, turning to the left.

Out of the corner of his eye he spied them; two vampires hurtling at him from the left. In an instant Jasper was there, smashing into one of them, snarling viciously. With all his might Edward, threw both dismembered arms to his left. He aimed one at the burly newborn Jasper had hit and sent the other smashing into the legs of the female vampire still coming at him. His eyes dared look away from her as the dismembered arm left his grip. His gaze flickered around the parking garage, hoping desperately to see Hermione's mad mane of hair.

_Nothing._

It was then that the dismembered arm collided with the vampire woman's legs with another loud 'CLAP', and she stumbled forward - that was all he needed. His fist came shooting up, smashing so hard under the woman's chin she was sent careering backwards into the blonde vampire that had originally crashed into Harry. Edward never got a chance to see where they landed when the blood soaked vampire that had been licking blood off of the floor with Jasper, came rushing at him.

Edward only had time to raise his arms when the shoulders of his attacker collided painfully with his stomach. They flew backwards with incredible speed, until Edward's back collided with the wall, sending deep fissures through the concrete. He felt the sharp sting of teeth bite into his torso, through his shirt. Growling in pain, Edward kneed the vampire in the chest, simultaneously bringing his elbows down into the shoulder blades of his attacker. The teeth at his torso bit at him again, this time digging in even further, trying to tear him in two. Edward snarled so loudly he could hear it over the screeching sound of another vampire being pulled to bits by Jasper a few feet away. He could barely see Jasper's silhouette, the garage was so clouded with dust.

He felt the newborn attached to him grab the leg that he'd used to knee it in the chest. Just as the creature began to tug, in an attempt to pull his leg from its socket, Edward swooped down and bit at the back of its exposed neck. He didn't wait to let the newborn finish the scream that had escaped its lips, instead he yanked at its hair, kicking the rest of its body forward.

His fingers released the head, which fell to the ground while his feet propelled him forward. He didn't know where the body for the head had gone, but it didn't matter.

Somewhere in the background he could hear Hermione's voice. He couldn't quite make out what she was saying over the all the noise, but at least she was alive - even if he didn't know where the hell she was in this mess.

A few feet away the blonde vampire that had first collided with Harry was making another attempt to get to him. Edward raced forward at the newborn who was inching closer and closer towards Harry's body. Edward may not be able to find Hermione, but he'd be damned if he was going to let these mindless, rabid animals get at Harry. It didn't matter if Harry was alive or not, they would not desecrate his body.

As Edward ran past two vampires locked in a deadly dance with Jasper, Edward's hand reached out to grab at one of the attackers. He didn't have time to do much more than rip whatever limb he'd grabbed a hold of from its socket, with tremendous force, and hurtle it towards the vampire only a foot away from Harry.

Edward should've known better than to use the same move twice. The blonde darted to the left, and the dismembered leg flew right past him, smashing into something in the distance.

Edward growled in frustration and rocketed forward with outstretched arms. His fingers found purchase on the blonde's shoulder, pushing him a few feet away from Harry when a fist came into contact with Edward's torso - right where he'd been bitten. Edward howled in pain and was flung backwards, colliding with a concrete pillar which snapped in two around him. He leapt to his feet and flung himself in the air, hurtling towards the same vampire, who was too busy focusing on reaching Harry, to notice Edward flying at him.

Aiming with deadly precision, he landed skilfully on his feet before spinning around and kicking the blonde's head back. To his satisfaction, Edward heard his feet connect, and the newborn stumbled backwards. Just as he was about to go in for his second blow, a brilliant blue streak of light came hurtling at him, throwing him back and into the ground.

He thought he heard George and Hermione's voices shouting something, but his ears were ringing so loudly he couldn't be sure, which was strange because they never, ever rang. His body ached in a way he'd never remembered before, and jets of light were flying everywhere. Edward moved to sit up, wincing in the process when Jasper threw a head at the blonde vampire Edward had been fighting. The blonde dodged the head hurtling at him and somewhere in the background Edward heard it collide with a car-door.

Leaping to his feet, mindful of the bizarre bursts of deadly light flying around, Edward ran toward the blonde who was _still_ trying to drink from Harry. Edward's feet skidded as he tried to stop himself; for a jet of bright orange light came bursting out of nowhere and hit the newborn in front of him. Instantly the newborn burst into flame, a blood-curdling screech leaving his lips. A moment later he was hit by another jet of light - purple this time – striking him square on the shoulder. The newborn's right arm seemed to literally hang off him by a thread.

Edward's eyes locked with Jasper's.

_Stay away from the lights_, Jasper thought wildly but Jasper had been so enchanted by the scene in front of them that he was knocked to the ground by another newborn. Edward, himself, was so caught up in watching the burning vampire turn heel, and run off into the distance, that he almost missed the second vampire leaping at Jasper's writhing form.

Edward braced his feet, bent his legs and pounced, meeting Jasper's attacker in the air. By sheer luck, the vampire had caught a hold of Edward's arm and was pulling him around with it. It was as he was being spun that he caught a glimpse of the other side of the parking garage. It was inconceivable but there, standing strong, were Hermione, George and Luna. Those deadly jets of light were bursting from the end of those strange sticks they gripped so tightly. What the hell was going on? His eyes locked with Hermione's for a moment just as his feet hit the ground. All of a sudden he was violently thrown forward, smashing into the ground.

His attacker had decided to leap onto his back and rip his head off, but seeing his decision beforehand Edward curled his fingers into fists and braced his body on them.

"Stop!" Hermione screeched from somewhere above him.

Just as the newborn landed on his back Edward turned with the creature still on him, and slammed it into the ground next to him. It had landed on its side and was just starting to raise its head when Edward kicked as hard as he could into the vampire's legs. They bent backward, about to snap, and he leapt to his own feet, pulling at an arm as he went. He worked rapidly, pulling and tearing the creature at his feet, making quick work of the body.

Edward looked up to see that Jasper had been thrown backwards, holding a newborn upright, in front of him. Jasper was in the process of biting at the vampire's neck to behead it, when Edward noticed the smouldering crater at the centre of the newborns chest. The crater was so deep it'd gone more than halfway through the body. Any deeper and it would have burned right through into Jasper.

He pulled the last remaining limb from the torso lying at his feet, before dropping it quickly. His head snapped up, and he searched the desecrated parking garage for it: that wild mop of hair. There, across the cavernous room, he saw it. He saw them.

He had no idea how George and Luna were there, but for right now all that mattered was that they were all _alive_. The relief that flooded through him was almost overwhelming, but with much difficulty he pushed it aside. He began searching again, searching the littered, fractured ground for Harry.

Edward rushed to Harry's limp form, joined by Jasper before the others had even taken a step forward.

"HARRY!" George bellowed, rushing forward.

It was Hermione, however, who reached them first.

"Is he alive?" Hermione panted, dropping to her knees next to Harry's body. Her voice was desperate, her face scrunched up in anguish and her eyes were watery with unshed tears.

"Yes." Edward answered, letting out a relieved sigh. He could hear Harry's faint and unsteady heartbeat.

Relief washed over Hermione's face, her unshed tears spilling over, leaving long, wet trails down her cheeks. Her breath hitched and she swiped deftly at the droplets. She seemed to steel herself for a moment, her lips trembled before she spoke, as if she were afraid to ask.

"Has he been bitten?"

* * *

A/N: I know this chapter is a bit short. Apologies.

I just wanted to say, you lot are bloody brilliant. I asked for reviews – and you gave me them by the bucket load! In future I'll actually respond to them instead of polluting the A/N's with my gratitude. I loved hearing your opinions, though.

A million times, thank you.

No one likes a kiss-ass so I'll stop there.

Macalaure was the most meticulous (and truly** awesome**) Beta for this chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: You're Going Mad? Me Too**

_A/N: Since It's been so long, here's a quick recap: Hermione and Luna moved to Forks. Ron shot one off at Ginny, and now Harry and Ginny are now there too. Of course they ran into the Cullen's who aren't tempted to eat them because their blood doesn't smell... yum. Inevitably, Harry and Hermione found trouble in Seattle - because it's Harry and Hermione - and are attacked by newborn vampires driven crazy by bloodlust. Edward and Jasper arrived just in the nick of time to save them from death, leaving Alice to look after Bella and Emmett and Rosalie demanding news about the others from Ginny._

* * *

"No, we need to get him to a hospital," Edward tried to reason while wearing an expression of complete and utter bewilderment.

"There's no time! It's closer, just take him and run – you'll get there faster than if we took a car," Hermione argued back, rising to her feet and wiping away the last of her tears.

"How do you know that? How do you know any of this? What were those lights you were shooting at us before? What are those sticks you three grip so tightly?" Jasper fired off, staring suspiciously at Hermione's teary face.

"Who bloody cares? Just take him, will you?" George bellowed, trying to shove Edward closer to Harry's unconscious form.

"He's not bitten but he's still injured – he _needs_ a hospital," Edward said, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. Maybe he ought to just run out of here with Harry now.

"I know what I'm doing! He's my best friend. I know what's best!" Hermione screeched now. Her tears had dried and instead she was staring defiantly at Edward.

"I re-" he began but was silenced when she cast a withering look in his direction.

"I would _never_ do anything to harm Harry. Please? Just take him there, just – just trust me!" she shouted, stomping her foot in frustration, and there was such fierce determination in her eyes that he picked Harry up and was out the door in the same second.

He ran blindly, holding Harry's body aloft in his arms. He shot down the deserted industrial roads searching for the place Hermione demanded he take Harry. The wind whipped through Harry's tuft of messy hair but other than that the boy never moved once. Edward's arms held him steady, he was so sure the slightest movement would damage the boy even more.

He was only visible as the faintest wisp of marble before slowing to a human run once he reached the place Hermione had said. Her scent hung heavy in the air and as impossible as it seemed, there she was, standing outside a dilapidated and closed down hotel. It hadn't been more than a few seconds since he'd left the parking garage, with her inside, yet here she stood, beckoning him forward impatiently.

"Impossible. How did you get here before me? I'm the fastest – " he started before she cut him off, pulling out that dangerous piece of wood she had back in the parking garage.

"The others will explain later. Go back to the parking garage - I have to get him inside," she said breathlessly, waving the stick in the air.

Right before his very eyes, Harry was lifted from his arms and suspended in mid-air.

"What?!" he spluttered, watching incredulously as Hermione moved her stick, seeming to pull Harry along in the air behind her.

Was he finally, after all these years going mad?

She pushed the doors to the closed down hotel open, and inside Edward spied a lavish and spacious looking lobby – one that was at least twice as big as the building it was inside of.

Yes, he was definitely going mad.

"Thank you for bringing Harry... and for everything you did back there," Hermione said quietly, looking back over her shoulder with _those_ eyes.

Harry was dangling in the air in front of him; Hermione had travelled a few miles in mere seconds; her tiny stick seemed to be able to repel newborn vampires – and yet for all of this madness the only thing he could focus on was her distressed face. Her eyes were so clouded with worry, her face looked so unbearably sad that his stomach clenched and he was made painfully aware of how much he hated to see her this way.

It felt just as terrible - just as painful - as when Bella was upset. Though, for some reason this seemed so much worse than seeing Bella upset. Maybe it was the fact that Bella, as incredible as she was, didn't have the strength that Hermione had shown this night. She had kept it together, despite being attacked by a coven of newborn vampires. She had kept it together despite thinking her best friend was dead and she had kept it together long enough to get him here – to this place, though God knows why.

He could see her though. He could see that as strong as she may be, she was still just a girl, still _human_. So, he reached out to touch her shoulder and managed a tight smile.

"He'll be alright," he said without much conviction.

Maybe she saw through his pathetic attempt to reassure her because a moment later the side of her mouth tilted up in a barely-there smile.

"Magic can be overwhelming at first – even for a vampire," she said over her shoulder, before she moved forward and his hand fell as the doors closed shut behind her.

* * *

_She was kidding, right?_

"You're kidding, right?" Emmett asked, eyeing Ginny sceptically. Magic? It was just too damn unbelievable. Her head injuries must be affecting her mental stability.

"Do I look like I'm bloody kidding?" she yelled back, pounding her fists into the mattress in frustration.

"Are you always this psychotic?" Rosalie asked in a bored voice.

"Rose – " Emmett whined before Ginny's aggravated howl cut him off.

"I'm not crazy!" Ginny growled, narrowing her eyes in Rose's direction. Emmett got the distinct impression that he'd be breaking up a fist fight soon – despite the fact that Ginny couldn't walk, and the fact that his wife could grind Ginny's fists into powder.

"Come on, Gin. She didn't mean you were crazy... Just that you're grip on reality might be ah, compromised. You know... because of your... accident," he finished lamely.

"Which is the definition of crazy," Rosalie drawled, rolling her eyes at him.

"I'M PERFECTLY BLOODY SANE! Just _listen_! Harry and Hermione were in Seattle – "

"Visiting a special hospital because your magic won't work," Emmett interrupted a bit sarcastically, hoping she would see just how insane that sounded.

"Yes!" She cried in relief.

Apparently not.

"Convenient you can't show us any of this 'magic', isn't it?" Rosalie drawled, examining her nails.

"Rose," Emmett groaned. He liked egging people on just as much as she did, but now was not the time.

"Convenient for you, princess," Ginny hissed with eyes that spat fire.

"Better a princess than a lunatic," Rosalie replied, deigning to look up from her nails to grace Ginny with a sickly sweet smile.

_Oh God, they're going to go at it!_ Emmett thought, completely torn. On the one hand, he'd love to see how Ginny would handle Rose, crazy or not; but then on the other hand Carlisle said there was news about Harry and Hermione. Before he could get his hopes up though, he saw tears start to form in the corners of Ginny's eyes.

And then, all of a sudden things didn't seem so funny.

Maybe Ginny's head injuries were more serious than he thought.

"PLEASE!" Ginny shouted, opening her eyes to look at Emmett beseechingly.

"Okay Gin," Emmett nodded, hoping to hell that she wouldn't go spare until Carlisle got here. Or Alice. Or anyone really.

He patted her feet awkwardly as she roughly – hatefully – brushed her tears away.

"Drama queen," Rosalie murmured lowly.

"Shut it! You're lucky I'm not – " Ginny growled fiercely, her hands now fists as she swiped at her watering eyes.

"Okay, okay, enough. Go on Gin," Emmett said hastily. It was a strange sensation, being the level-headed one for once.

"Harry and Hermione were in Seattle all day. I don't know what happened but Hermione apparated back – " she paused, her eyes darting in Emmett's direction. This is where he'd interrupted her last time. Where he'd asked her what 'apparated' meant, when she started to explain about magic, and where they'd begun to doubt just how sane Ginny really was.

"She apparated back," Ginny continued, after a moment. "And bought someone with her – Carlisle's in surgery with him – and then Hermione apparated away with George and Luna. Carlisle said... He said they were..." Ginny faltered a moment, looking at Emmett. It was the roll of Rosalie's eyes that had her growling out the last of her message. Or story. Whichever.

"They were attacked by vampires," she finished, glaring in Rosalie's direction.

There was a beat of silence where Emmett looked at the tiny girl in front of him and knew, finally why she was crying. It wasn't just in frustration, but in fear too.

"I'm tired of listening to your delusions," Rosalie glowered, breaking the silence.

"I've got a couple of vampires standing in front of me and I'm the deluded one?" Ginny screeched.

Emmett's fingers were already reaching for the phone in his pocket. Right now he didn't care whether Ginny believed she was a Witch or not. What mattered was that right now newborns could be killing Harry and Hermione – they would worry about Ginny's sanity later.

"What... what else did Carlisle say?" Emmett asked, growling when no one picked up the phone.

"There was nothing more," Ginny answered, for the first time all the anger and desperation leaving her voice. She turned toward him and watched quietly as he called his brothers over and over again.

"How did you find out about the newborns? Did Carlisle tell you?" Rosalie demanded in the background.

"Yes," Ginny replied absently, her eyes glued to Emmett, waiting for someone to pick up the phone.

"Why would he tell you about vampires? How do you know what we are? Did he tell you that too?" Rosalie demanded again, completely livid.

"I'm a Witch, I know a vampire when I see one," Ginny retorted with a bit more bite, though her gaze remained riveted on Emmett.

"You're lunacy is growing wearisome, human. At least now I know why Emmett finds you so entertaining," Rosalie hissed.

Ginny didn't bother to respond and focused intently on the tiny phone cradled in Emmett's hands. Emmett himself was too damn worried the others were dead to contemplate them being magical of all bloody things.

Rosalie was left to growl incoherently to herself.

It was a solid minute before Emmett gently put the phone down, afraid he would crush the damn thing into dust.

"That can't be it," Ginny cried, looking at the morphed phone desperately. "What do we do now?" She asked, looking back and forth from Emmett to the phone.

"Wait," Emmett said sourly.

"We can't just sit here doing nothing!" Ginny said, exploding back to life.

"There's nothing we can do but wait," Emmett grumbled, pacing back and forth at the end of Ginny's bed.

"Please! It's my _brother_ - it's my friends - it's _Harry!_" Ginny shouted desperately, tugging herself to the side of the bed.

"Oh, stop being such a Bella," Rosalie sighed.

Emmett blinked at her in shock. _God, that was a bit harsh_, he thought, too distracted to notice Ginny scrambling for the phone.

"Enough!" Rosalie snarled, whipping around him to snatch the phone away. "What are you going to do? Hit redial and cry out hopelessly every time there's no answer?" she asked cruelly, glaring down at Ginny. "Edward and Jasper are in Seattle. Those idiots, with their bleeding hearts will have saved your foolish friends. Now, stay quiet like a good little girl," Rosalie spat, glowering at Ginny.

"Easy, Rose. That was mean," he finally managed. He suspected Rose's particular brand of tough love (or disdain, whichever,) wasn't quite doing the job. Time for him to be the hero, as usual.

"Seattle's too far for me to make any difference Ginny. Rose is right, my brothers will have found Harry and Hermione by now, they'll be alright. George and Luna are probably safe back at the house. Now, it's time to swallow a concrete pill and harden the hell up," he joked, smiling widely at her splutter. It was almost like a laugh. _It's better than a sob,_ he decided. He nodded at Ginny in encouragement, hoping to hell that he didn't sound as completely full of shit as he felt.

"Edward's rubbing off on you," Rose observed with a slight sneer.

"Oh, co - HOLY SHIT!" Emmett exploded, leaping back from the slight figure that had appeared with a small 'crack'.

"No, it's just me," a melodic voice sang.

"Oh - it's just - it's just Luna," he babbled, laughing a bit hysterically as his eyes darted around the room madly.

What the fuck was going on? Was Ginny's crazy rubbing off on him?

"I've shocked you," Luna sang, tilting her head to the side and observing him carefully. "Didn't Ginny tell you about apparating? Or did you not believe her?"

Rosalie who was now crouching near the bed, growled in derision.

Emmett lifted his hand to poke Luna's cheek in wonder. "Luna?" he asked in astonishment.

"Don't touch it, Emmett!" Rosalie growled leaping up to pull his hand away.

"Luna! Where are the others? What's happened?" Ginny demanded above her.

"Rose – it's Luna! It's Luna... where did you come from?" Emmett marvelled, looking at the girl in amazement.

"The parking garage," Luna replied simply, bounding over to sit at the foot of Ginny's bed.

"Are the others okay?" Ginny asked, leaning forward until their noses were a hairsbreadth apart.

"How did you get here?" Emmett asked waving his hand madly back and forth through the space where she had appeared.

"Hermione's taken Harry to hospital in Port Whiskey, he's a bit injured, but isn't he always? He is Harry Potter, after all," Luna answered, smiling widely at Ginny. "Everyone's alive," she said in her dreamy voice, seeming completely comfortable with how close Ginny's face was to hers.

"How did you get here?" Emmett asked in frustration, still madly searching the air in front of him.

"She apparated – not so mad now am I?" Ginny taunted.

"I don't believe it – or you," Rosalie fired back, glaring over at Ginny. Frankly, Emmett didn't know what the hell to believe.

Apparently Luna had read his mind because she smiled brightly and turned to the left on Ginny's bed, her nose brushing against Ginny's as she moved. With a small crack she twisted into nothing, only to materialize on the other side of the room.

Emmett's mouth fell open. Rosalie's mouth fell open. Ginny's twisted in smug delight.

_I am going mad_, he thought briefly, _but goddamn what a way to go! That's so bloody cool!_

"Do it again," he pleaded.

* * *

_I'm going to kill Ron. When I leave this wretched parking lot, I'll kill him, _George thought sourly as his stomach heaved once more. His mouth watered, and the burning, sour taste returned as chunks of his dinner splattered into the sizeable pile of vomit at his feet.

_I'll scoop this mess up and tip it in Ron's shoes, the bloody git,_ he thought bitterly, heaving once more. Really, it was Ron's fault he was here, dealing with this... mess. If Ron hadn't hexed Ginny in the first place, George wouldn't of had to come all the way to America just to see his sister. He would've been a world away from this foul place. He wouldn't be huddled behind a silver sedan throwing up his dinner, mere feet away from the mutilated remains of a small family.

_Yeah, it's all Ron's bloody fault_, he decided, this time bile rising in his throat. There was nothing left in his stomach to throw up, _thank God,_ he thought, only slightly relieved.

He was doubled over, his nose somewhere near his knees, examining every speck of vomit on his sneakers, waiting for the next heave.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked from somewhere above his head – apparently Hermione had sent him back already.

"Yeah... yeah. I needed to lose some weight, I don't think bulimia's for me, but," he joked, without a trace of humour in his voice. He really was mental, joking about eating disorders right next to a dead body. He lifted his head to see Edward's face, staring at him pityingly.

"It's just been a while, is all," George muttered, straightening up. He was done for now. He hoped.

"It's been a while since what?" Edward asked quietly, carefully sidestepping the puddle of sick.

"Since I've seen a dead body," he replied, shoving away images of Fred. At least Fred hadn't died like this. He saw Edward's shock and chose to ignore it. Instead he made his way around the sedan and took a deep breath, steeling himself.

Gently, gently he lifted a woman's body into the passenger seat of the sedan, hating himself for the depravity of it all. He noticed that Jasper had already loaded most of the bodies into the other two cars and was now dragging them along to stage the crash that Muggles would think had killed these people.

George's stomach flipped when the woman's head lolled to the side at an unnatural angle and the bile rose once more. This time though he swallowed it down, deciding that he needed to take it like a man. He fastened the seatbelt with difficulty around the woman and saw Edward through the cracked windscreen, watching him sadly.

"Hermione used her stick – the one like yours - to lift Harry... she mentioned magic..." he probed.

"Yeah, I could've used my wand but I think these people deserve a bit more respect than that," George replied, straightening up to cast Edward a hard glance.

"I just thought it might be more... _prudent_ using your... wand," Edward finished lamely, his face contorting funnily on the last word.

"I haven't got vampiric strength but I've got big enough guns to lift these bodies," George offered, trying and failing spectacularly to lighten the mood.

His stomach clenched when his eyes fell on the small form of a child, lying cold on the concrete. He moved forward but in instant Edward was there, lifting the body with tender care, more care than George would've thought possible.

"It's alright George, you don't have to do this one," Edward offered, carrying the body over to the car.

"Amazing. You're a vampire and look how carefully you're treating these people, yet it was vampires that done all this," George said in awe, gesturing toward the dead.

"Newborns know nothing of control," Jasper said from behind him, sending him a few feet in the air in fright.

"I was just saying it's amazing what you're capable of," George growled, "no need to scare me to death for it."

"No, what's amazing is that you can still look at me without derision when only a few minutes ago I was down there, licking the blood off of the floor like an animal," Jasper said sourly, looking down at a dried up blood stain in disgust. "What's even more amazing is that you seem to have known for a while that we are vampires – but still more amazing is watching first Hermione and then Luna disappear into thin air right before my very eyes," Jasper added looking at George expectantly.

"Now's not the time Jasper, we need to get this done before anyone else sees," Edward said, emerging from the back seat of the car.

Jasper stood staring at George for a few moments more before nodding in Edward's direction and then disappearing to the other side of the room.

Silently George followed Edward as he dragged the Sedan over to the other two vehicles and watched as he easily smashed the front of the car into a mangled wreck.

"I'd rather bury them," George said quietly.

"So would we but missing people ask too many questions. Questions draw too much attention. Dental records will identify them." Jasper said, piling the newborns' dismembered bodies at George's feet. Edward nodded in agreement as he ripped open the cars' gas tanks, sending fuel everywhere.

"So much for small mercies," George muttered to himself, only to have both Cullen's smile ruefully in his direction. _Scratch that, so much for privacy. Can't even talk to myself anymore_, he thought bitterly.

"Climb on Edward's back. We'll be a few buildings away by the time the fire reaches the cars, a safe enough distance from the resulting explosion – and then you can explain what exactly is going on," Jasper instructed, removing his jacket and drenching it with gas.

_Well screw that for a joke,_ George thought watching as Jasper wrung his jacket out over the newborns' remains. There was no way he was piggy-backing on Edward.

"I'm the fastest. It's the only way we can light this and get away in time," Edward said as Jasper dripped a trail of gasoline to where they were standing.

"I'm not jumping on another bloke's back. I'll light the fire with my wand – magic burns better than wholly natural flame – and then we'll apparate to that building there," he decided, pointing to a building at least a mile away.

"Apparate?" Edward and Jasper asked in unison.

"Anyone would think the two of you weren't vampires, or has it been so long you've forgotten what other magical beings do?" George asked curiously.

"What other magical beings? Wolves? You're not a wolf, I can smell it," Jasper said, sniffing the air for emphasis.

"Got something against wolves? Bit rich coming from a vampire - but whatever. I wouldn't tell Bill though. Or Hermione, she goes mental over discrimination against magical creatures," George said.

"How is it you know of werewolves and vampires?" Jasper asked curiously.

"Not here, Jasper," Edward cautioned, pulling him closer to George.

"Wouldn't be a very good wizard if I didn't know about werewolves," George replied though without an ounce of humour. "I'm sorry," he whispered to the dead, his eyes lingering on the small child in the back of the sedan.

Seeing as the others weren't coming to him, he decided to reach out and grasp Edward's shoulder.

He pointed his wand at the trail of fuel and whispered his "incendio" before using his other hand to grasp Jasper's shoulder.

With a small 'crack' they apparated away, just as the 'whoosh' of flame burned to life.

* * *

Hermione sat quietly in a small room at Braverman's Infirmary for the Infirm. The room they were in was silent, save for Harry's heavy but steady breathing. Really, she should have been at the parking garage, dealing with the mess – but she couldn't bring herself to leave Harry's side. She looked tenderly at his swollen, battered face and finally, her body sagged with relief. Inexplicably, her hand reached up to touch the spot where Edward's icy hand had been. She remembered with the faintest of smiles his clumsy attempt to reassure her, and strangely enough, he had.

_He's bought us this far_. _I can take us the rest of the way_, she remembered thinking.

"It was true," Hermione murmured to Harry. "He saved you back at the parking garage – I know he did. The newborns would have drained you dry by the time I got back with the others," Hermione whispered to Harry. "He fought off the newborns while I was gone... and then he got you here, to Port Whiskey and he did it without thinking twice. You wouldn't be here Harry, without him. He's just as selfless and..._heroic_ as you," she spoke into the quiet, not really expecting Harry to answer. Her hand dropped into her lap as her friend lay unmoving on the bed.

"Stupid thing to do, really Harry, lowering your wand,," she scolded, though only half-heartedly. It wasn't the same when he wasn't staring back at her guiltily.

She pulled her chair closer to his bed and it was with exasperation that she took his hand and stroked it's rough surface. Because how many times had she sat by his sickbed, in this exact same position? How many times had he lain there looking like death? "Harry Potter, always up to mischief," she said haughtily, smiling despite herself.

"He'll be unconscious for a while yet love," said a plump healer, walking into the room. It was the same witch that had worked on Harry when Hermione had first bought him in to the A&E. Unlike earlier that day, this time she was immediately seen to.

"That motor vehicle he was hit with was a real nasty piece of work, broke nearly all his bones and ruptured quite a few organs. It's best if he's unconscious while we administer his course of potions. I'll just give him his next round of Skele-Sew," the witch rambled on, too busy with uncorking a vial of milky white potion to notice Hermione's frown.

_More lies, _she thought uncomfortably – but how else was she going to explain Harry's injuries? She couldn't expose the Cullen's – discrimination against vampires was bad enough, even with wizard's she knew.

"What's that you're giving him?" Hermione asked, eyeing the smoking vial of lurid liquid the healer was now uncorking.

"A tendon mending potion. With all this he should be right as rain in a few days love," the healer smiled, tipping the potion down Harry's throat.

Images of Harry looking as he was now flashed through Hermione's mind and she wondered angrily why he could never catch a break.

"I bought in that newspaper article dear," the healer said, once she'd finished administering her vast array of potions.

"Oh! Yes, thank you!" Hermione replied suddenly, reaching out for the crinkled paper the witch handed her.

"I'll leave you to it. I'll be back in another hour for his next course," she smiled.

"Thank you," Hermione said gratefully, straightening out the crumpled newspaper on Harry's bed. Her mouth fell open at how preposterously _short_ the article was, tucked in underneath a bloated story about the American Quidditch Captain being spotted with the same woman –twice.  
Squeezed in just beside the story was a picture of Harry and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

_WAR IN EUROPE ENDED_

_English Minister For Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, confirms the war in Europe has ended. The Dark Wizard, formerly known as 'Lord Voldemort' has raged war on the European continent for the last year and was, last week finally brought down by a deflected killing curse.  
Shacklebolt confirms the curse was deflected by none other than Harry Potter, already made famous having survived the curse as an infant.  
It is yet to be confirmed but speculation is rife that having survived the Unforgivable Curse as a baby, Potter was able to deflect the curse and cheat death once more.  
While the war never reached American shores, it is unclear whether Voldemort's intentions were to expand beyond the European continent and impose his notions of blood supremacy on the rest of the world.  
Head of the American Auror Office, Jackson Keens denies claims that had Voldemort's regime reached America, the American Ministry would be just as helpless as the English Ministry had been.  
"The American Auror Office was prepared for any attack made by Voldemort or his Death Eaters, but saw no credible threat. The American Ministry was made aware of the situation and was prepared, should such an attack occur. The general public should know that we are always on the defensive, Dark Wizard on the rise, or no," Keens responded. _

Hermione turned the page over, scanning every inch of it but there was nothing more.

"Impossible!" she fumed, reading the story over again. That was it? That was all there was? No wonder the healers were only vaguely aware of who Harry was! Their interest was purely _medical_ – they didn't care that he'd defeated the Darkest Wizard of their age, they only knew he had survived the killing curse.

"I can't believe this," she growled, crumpling the paper in her fist. The story about Quidditch had been four times as long! How could these people just... _abbreviate_ everything she'd been through? Everything Harry had been through? How could they know so little about the war? The fact that this newspaper had used Voldemort's _name_ so casually was proof enough that they didn't know just how evil he was. The fact that they knew next to nothing about how Voldemort was defeated, or how long he'd really raged war, proved exactly how little they knew.

"Surely foreign affairs aren't _this_ bad? This ill informed?" She asked Harry's unconscious form.

As she fumed Harry's hand twitched under hers and all thoughts of how disconnected the Wizarding world was, melted away. Harry had survived a vampire attack. Harry had nearly died and survived – again.

"Perspective," she reminded herself.

* * *

The steady rhythm of rain beating against the windscreen drowned out the roar of the trucks engine. Bella made her way slowly back off the reservation, steeling herself for what awaited her back home. She had snuck out to see Jake, on a split second whim and had hoped to God that Alice wouldn't see her leave before she crossed the boundary line into Quileute territory.

It had been hours since she had left – and it all had been for nothing. Jacob hadn't even been home and after waiting at his house for most of the evening it became clear that he wasn't coming home anytime soon – at least not with her there anyway. She cringed now, thinking of Edward's stormy face. She fully expected him to be waiting at the boundary line, seething with unbridled fury. Not only was she late to meet him but she'd gone where he couldn't follow – to a place he believed was dangerous.

Bella lifted her foot off the gas when her headlights illuminated Alice standing smack-bang in the middle of the road ahead, looking like a drowned angel.

"Here we go," she said, bracing herself. At least Alice's disapproval would be easier to deal with than Edward's.

The truck lurched when half a second later her passenger door was flung open and shut, while she struggled to right the steering wheel in her shaking hands.

"Alice! You scared me half to death! I was going to pull over!" she screeched, finally managing to get the staring wheel under control.

"Don't you 'Alice' me. Sixty-eight minutes I've been waiting for you. What were you thinking? Do you have any idea – " Alice began and Bella sighed heavily.

"I know, I know Alice. Vampires good, werewolves bad. Right, got it, but Jake's my friend – all the wolves are – I had to see them. I had to see _him_."

"Don't reduce it to that inane simplicity. You know you can't be around the wolves for your own safety. You know it, yet you still go. Do you have any idea how close I was to just breaking the treaty and hauling you back home? Edward would have. You're so damn lucky he's not here Bella," Alice fumed, her bell-like voice rising until it was a glorious soprano.

"Where is he? Is he still giving Hermione her lesson?" she asked, a bit put out. They were supposed to spend time together tonight, right now actually and she was running a little late but Edward never did. _Well, he never used to,_ she thought dejectedly.

"Yes, he's still over at Hermione's. I was so distracted by everything, I didn't see you leave for La Push,"

"Distracted by what? What is it, Alice? Has something happened?" she asked before pulling into her driveway.

"It's nothing Bella, stop worrying," Alice snapped, opening the passenger door. Her eyes narrowed just a bit too much and her voice was just a bit too tight and Bella knew better – Edward and Alice had hidden enough things from her for her to know when they were lying to her.

"You're lying."

"I'm not. Everything's fine."

Bella's eyes narrowed and she scrutinized Alice's pinched face. Although it was just as beautiful as ever, her lips were pursed tightly and her eyes were clouded with worry. So, Bella tore off her seat belt and leapt over the passenger seat and clung to her, bruising herself in the process.

"Alice, please! I know there's something you're not telling me! You're scared, I can see it. Something's happened - Why else would Edward promise me he wouldn't be late tonight and then... and then send you here instead? Why else would he not be here Alice? He's always been here!" Bella pleaded, clinging desperately to Alice's sodden form.

Seeing Alice's brow pucker into a frown, Bella clung to her even harder with a racing heart. When Alice sighed and looked apologetically over to her, she went into overdrive.

"Oh, god, what is it? Is it Victoria – has he found her? Have the newborns in Seattle attacked him? What did you see?" she spluttered, tears blurring her vision. He was supposed to be at Hermione's! He was supposed to be giving a simple music lesson - how could this happen?

As her heart raced, a dark thought clouded her mind and she hiccupped as she looked over at Alice with teary eyes. "Or... is it... is it something else? Is it _her_? Hermione? Did you see them... together?" she asked with trepidation. Oh God, was he with her right now? Or did something happen that bought them closer; something that bought them together in the future. Is that why Alice was here, because she had seen them together?

"Why would you say that Bella, of all things?" Alice asked in genuine surprise.

"Because... because he can't hear her thoughts, just like he couldn't hear mine. It's what intrigues him most about me... not hearing what I'm thinking..." she trailed off pathetically.

Bella knew she wasn't good enough for Edward, that one of the main reasons he was attracted to her in the first place was because he couldn't read her mind. Now, with the others whose thoughts were just as private as hers, it would make sense that they interested him too... but would he like them more than her?

"No, I haven't seen that Bella. Edward would never hurt you like that, you know that," Alice said quietly. She smiled reassuringly over at Bella, but her eyes were thoughtful. Bella was too worried to contemplate what _that_ particular look was about and focused instead on moving off of Alice's stone shoulder.

"Tell me what happened then Alice, please," she begged.

Alice sighed in defeat and launched into her explanation.

Not even a minute later Bella's face with blotchy with tears and she was biting her lip so fiercely it was any wonder she didn't draw blood.

"You said... you saw Carlisle call Emmett with news about the newborns. What happened? Is Edward alright?"

"I don't know, Bella. I didn't see what happened, I'm not sure – what are you doing?"

"I want to know what's going on! I'm not waiting here when Emmett could have news about Edward," she said thickly, reversing the truck out of the drive and making her way to the hospital.

* * *

Ginny collapsed back onto the pillows behind her, sighing in relief. The others were fine, with the exception of Harry. Harry was always the exception though, and he was with Hermione so he _would_ be fine. It was no use arguing with Luna about going to see him either, she was already too exhausted to haul herself to the side of her bed again, anyway.

All she could do now was wait for news from Hermione.

Ginny watched with heavy eyes at the ridiculous spectacle before her. Luna happily turned tricks for Emmett's – and surprisingly Rosalie's – entertainment. Luna's shoes were dancing in mid-air while Emmett's ran around in circles on the ceiling and Rosalie's laced boots tangoed with each other around her head.

Ginny smiled when Luna waved her wand in a familiar pattern and her patronus burst forth from the tip. Even the side of Rosalie's mouth twitched in amusement at the silver hare leaping gracefully around the room.

As much as it hurt her chest, Ginny couldn't help but laugh when the smoky creature pirouetted on Emmett's head and realized with a pang just how much she missed magic.

"Not so deluded now, am I princess?" she smirked over at Rosalie, more to distract herself than anything.

"Don't kid yourself, lunatic. If you had mentioned the newborns in Seattle straight away then you could have saved us all a lot of drama."

It was then that the door was flung open and the hare flickered into nothing.

Unfortunately, all three pairs of shoes were still moving around of their own accord.

"Alice!" Emmett boomed, leaping to his feet. He was about to make his way over to the door when he faltered a moment and looked nervously from the doorway to Luna and then over to Ginny.

There was not one, but two audible gasps from the doorway.

"Shut the door!" Ginny hissed at Emmett. They didn't need the entire damn hospital to witness this spectacle. To his credit, he wasted no time in bounding over to the door and yanking Alice and some stranger into the room, before slamming the door shut behind them.

"Hello Isabella!" Luna said happily from the floor.

"Isabella... Edward's girlfriend? The Muggle?" Ginny asked incredulously, staring over at the wet mess standing next to Alice.

"It's Bella," she said in a small voice, though she stood gripping Alice's arm tightly as Luna's shoes danced in front of her eyes.

"What is this?" Alice asked in awe.

"Magic!" Emmett boomed, plopping down to sit cross legged next to Luna.

"Magic?" Alice asked disbelieving. Emmett's grin only got wider and he nudged Luna whispering something in her ear. The next second Luna apparated to stand by Isabella's side, sending the girl reeling back with a screech. Luna promptly apparated back to her space next to Emmett on the floor.

"She's a Witch, Alice!" Emmett laughed with gleaming eyes. "Incredible isn't it? Show her again, Luna,"

"No, Luna, stop. I don't think we should in front of Bella. She's a Muggle, she doesn't know about us," Ginny warned, leaning forward to inspect the girl closer. Her eyes were wide with fright and tears long since shed had blotched the girl's cheeks. She looked on the verge of collapsing and Ginny wasn't so sure this girl could handle knowing this secret, keeping this secret.

"I'm not a M-Muggle," Bella mumbled, looking over at Ginny who resisted the urge to laugh outright her ignorance – she wasn't yet as cruel as her brothers could be.

"Oh, then what are you?" Ginny asked curiously.

"A person," Bella replied to Emmett's booming laughter. Rosalie couldn't care less about their conversation and instead watched her boots dancing, with Alice.

"A person... that's seeing things, or going crazy," Bella added, blinking furiously as Luna's shoes crossed her field of vision, again.

"Is it really so hard to believe in magic when you're standing in a room full of vampires?" Luna asked pleasantly.

When Bella didn't reply and instead chose to stare in shock at Luna's dancing shoes, Ginny's brows came together in concern.

"Maybe you should Obliviate her," she suggested seeing as Bella seemed more than a bit overwhelmed at the sight before her.

The words were barely out of her mouth when another 'crack' sounded and three figures materialized at the foot of her bed – again. Ginny wasn't the only one who winced when Bella let rip a scream of terror.

"Bella?" Edward asked, turning around so fast that Ginny never saw him do it. George stood quietly next to him and started making his way over to Ginny's bedside, leaving Jasper alone and bewildered at the foot of Ginny's bed.

"Edward!" Bella screeched, racing forward only to trip into his arms.

"You never said others could apparate with you," Emmett accused of Luna.

"Don't talk to her like that," Ginny snapped.

"I wanted to know what was going on," Bella mumbled from the recesses of Edward's arms.

"What _is_ going on?" Alice asked irritably, looking around the crowded room. It was only then, once she'd snapped out of her haze that she noticed Jasper at the foot of the bed. Not a second later she was by his side, clasping his hand in hers.

"Yes, we deserve answers," Jasper agreed, taking in the three pairs of dancing shoes.

"It's magic!" Emmett said, jumping to his feet.

"Where's Hermione when you need her?" George mumbled next to Ginny as three sets of amber eyes looked expectantly in their direction.

Alice, Edward and Jasper seemed like they'd take a whole lot more convincing than Emmett.

* * *

**A/N** This chapter was such a pain in the ass. Nevertheless, don't forget to review.

There was no Beta for this chapter, so I apologise if it's riddled with errors. I tried my best. My previous Beta is unavailable, so if you've any suggestions for a new one do drop me a line.

In 'Eclipse' Bella contemplates going to La Push to see Jacob but Edward beats her to the punch and dismantles her truck's engine so she can't go. This chapter is set around that time. It should've happened but didn't because Edward was in Seattle saving Harry and Hermione, so Bella ends up going to La Push. Just thought you ought to know where we are in the Twilight Timeline.

I'm just curious... does anyone think I'm going overboard with Bella's character? I don't much care for her and I hope that hasn't bled through into the Fic so much so that her character is unbelievable.

Thanks for reading.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: The Condition of Being Human**

**Disclaimer: Anything recognisable is the express property of Rowling and Meyers. There are a couple lines in here that are borrowed almost exactly from canon, so those are theirs too.**

**Warning: There's lots of talking in this one. **

* * *

"Can you believe it?" Bella asked quietly.

"Not really," Edward replied absently. It was impossible to believe really, now that he'd finally got the chance to think about it.

"Magic," she whispered against his chest.

"Magic," he echoed, grimacing at how foreign the word tasted on his tongue.

_Such a silly word for such a childish notion._

"Imagine the possibilities..." she whispered in awe.

He didn't have to imagine. The night flashed before his eyes as he turned his face away from her. Emmett's rumbling laughter echoed in his ears as Luna levitated Alice in the air before them. Hermione's strained voice replaced Emmett's as the image faded to _Harry_ dangling unconscious in the air. One after another, the images came at him: The 'whoosh' of flame sizzling to life with a wave of George's wand; Vicious snarls ripped from the clenched teeth of crazed newborns, impossibly strong, being held at bay by a desperate Harry and the invisible force field emanating from his tightly gripped wand; Jets of light bursting from the tips of George's wand... Hermione's wand; Bursts of light slicing through marble flesh; An enraged scream pulled from a burning newborn before he toppled quietly back into death.

_Magic_, he thought with reverence._ Perhaps not such a childish notion after all._

"Vampires, Wizards and Werewolves. Who would have guessed Forks was the epicentre for the Supernatural," Bella said, worming her way closer to his side.

"It's you. You're a magnet for trouble."

"I'm just one insignificant and unremarkable little human, how could it possibly be me?" she grumbled in mock outrage. He ignored her playful tone and instead bought her knuckles to his lips.

"You're always so insecure, my little Bella. You're not insignificant or unremarkable," he whispered against her tantalizing flesh, bleached white in the pale moonlight.

"Ordinary, then," she replied as a faint blush made its way up her neck. He gasped a quick intake of breath as the burn in the back of his throat flared to life.

"Thoroughly un-ordinary actually," he smirked, desperately trying to ignore the burn. _Who else would willingly let a vampire into their bedroom, let alone lay with one? Then again, not many willingly suffer from an eternity of unquenchable thirst, _he mused.

"Edward, I'm tragically ordinary. My best-friend is a werewolf, my boyfriend a vampire and my... _neighbours_ are a bunch of witches," Bella grumbled.

"Hermione and Luna live on the other side of town, with more than a few neighbourhoods separating you," he teased.

"You know what I mean," she murmured as her eyes finally drew away from his.

The night wore on as they lay in silence on her bed with her image reminding him to suffer the burning in his throat.

"Beautiful," she whispered, stroking her fingertips along his jaw, clenching under her touch. His brow puckered for a moment before he schooled his face into a careful blanket of calm. It wasn't her fault that he was _made_ to enrapture, to entice, to _appeal_. How could he blame her for being so enchanted by him? Wasn't that how couples should feel towards one another? But sometimes she got so caught up in his 'beauty' that he had to remind her to breathe. A part of him held the way her brown eyes looked upon his face up against the way another pair of brown eyes regarded him.

It was irrational to hold Bella up against Hermione... a girl he'd barely gotten the chance to know but how could he not when Hermione made him feel so completely different to Bella?

"What do you see when you look at me Bella?" he asked, closing his eyes against her stare.

"You," she replied simply. The corner of his mouth lifted and his eyes rolled behind his closed lids.

"And I am..." he pressed, needing to hear what she really thought.

"Edward: selfless, beautiful, controlled, loving, good, over-protective-" she rattled off before he pressed his finger to her lips. "I was going to say so much more," she mumbled against his finger.

"More than just a pretty vampire then," he smirked.

"You're my own personal Adonis," she smiled meekly. "But you have so much more to offer. Why do you ask?" She added curiously.

He should've told her that in the presence of another set of brown eyes he almost forgot he was a vampire. He should have told her that he could _never_ forget that fact around her.

Because it always came back to blood.

More than that though, he couldn't forget his vampirism because of all the things Bella saw in him that he possessed _because_ he was a vampire. _Like our 'forever' together,_ he thought bitterly.

"I'll have your words if not your thoughts," he said instead, closing his eyes once he saw comprehension dawning on her face. He wasn't sure if he was ready to argue the issue of her immortality tonight of all nights. His thoughts were frayed enough as it was.

So the silence engulfed them once more and for once he was truly thankful for it. After nearly an hour at the hospital his head was fit to burst, so convoluted was it with his family's reeling thoughts. He needed his mind to be his own if he had any hope of coming to grips with the very idea of magic.

So perfectly content was he to be left alone with his thoughts that it took him a full twenty minutes before he glanced down and noticed Bella's frown.

"What's the matter?"

"Just thinking about Luna and Jake," she replied quietly.

"That's a bit of an odd grouping," he smiled.

"You're all so special," she sighed.

"As are you," he shot back. Her confidence truly was appalling. "How is it that you can see past all of my imperfections and not your own?"

"No, Edward. I meant it before when I said I was _tragically_ ordinary. How is it possible that I'm surrounding by people who are so special? So spectacular that they're the stuff of fiction," she growled, clenching her fist around her blanket in frustration.

"That bothers you?" he asked, baffled now.

"No, it's just... I'm in the presence of _magic_. You and Alice have these amazing gifts; Carlisle and Esme get to be with each other for the rest of eternity. Jake and the pack, they're wolves but what am I? I'm just plain old Bella. The human," she said dejectedly.

It was then that he realized exactly how much his vampirism affected her.

"I can understand being envious of Luna and the others Bella, I really can, but you are _human_, it _is _what makes you the person that you are. Don't you realize how precious that is? My family and I would give anything to be human. For all the lives we've lived there is so much of life that we haven't," he said soberly.

"But the others even, are capable of so much," she argued.

"Exactly. They're capable of so much, but you can't let your envy dull the aspects of yourself, your humanity that you should be thankful for. Look at the Wolves, they're capable of shape-shifting but they're slaves to their condition, too. You only have to look upon Emily's face to see what happens when they lose control of that ability. I believe even magic, as with phasing or vampirism, comes at its own cost. You've seen the lingering sadness in Harry and Hermione's eyes – eyes that are far too old and wise for people so young. You've seen their scars," he said, remembering the first day they'd met Harry and Hermione. "I've got a feeling magic has cost them so much more than they're letting on I don't want you to ever have to pay that price, Bella. It's not worth it," Edward said in earnest.

Her eyes lifted to his and he saw it there, that fierce glint of determination that was so often sparked to life. The same glint that shone behind Hermione's eyes every waking second. In Hermione he admired it but in Bella he despised it.

"I'll pay whatever price if it means being with you," she said firmly.

_And that's why I despise that look so much_, he thought with clenched teeth. She was so damn headstrong.

"So determined to become a monster," he whispered.

"You're _not_ a monster, and I won't become one," she said fiercely.

He hadn't wanted to bring it up, to talk about _this_ tonight but she didn't understand what was at stake and he was so desperate to make her see that the words tumbled from his lips,

"You're too young to know what you're giving up, Bella. Too young to know the price of immortality," he said, straining to keep the bitterness from his tone.

"I do know what I'm giving up and I know what I'm gaining: forever with you," she whispered, resting her head upon his shoulder.

_Tell me then, tell me what you're giving up, _he thought into the silence but he couldn't bear to say the words aloud because he knew each and every single one of the things that she was sacrificing... for him. He'd thought of them all so often they came to him easily.

Renee's face floated to the front of his mind, then Charlie's; flashes of Bella amidst a sea of her friends; a lingering flash of Jacob's face; Bella with her rosy cheeks and her delicate flesh, softening, ageing, glowing as her body filled out, finally rounding out with the fullness of a child in her belly. Laughter pulled from faceless children as they sat upon her lap – everywhere, everywhere people surrounding her until finally all of the tears, laughter and _life_ showed upon her face. There was so little of life that she'd experienced and all of it she would throw away. For him.

_Selfish prick_, he thought bitterly.

He should have been honoured, blown away at her fierce love for him, but instead it made him sick to his stomach.

"You don't know how lonely it is to live the way we do," he said sadly.

"I'll have you and that's all I need," she said, peering up at him.

"What about Charlie? What about what he needs?"

"Charlie will be hard to let go of but I've made up my mind Edward. He's a grown man and he doesn't need me to look after him. I'm going to College in Alaska, over the years we'll lose contact and then when I 'die' the blow won't be so harsh," she said briskly.

He didn't buy it; he knew she didn't buy it either but the stubborn square set of her shoulders left him silently contemplating.

"What about Jacob?" He asked, trying a different tactic, watching her carefully.

"What about Jacob?" she asked tersely.

"You can't be a vampire and be his friend Bella. Once you're bitten he won't want anything to do with you, he hardly wants anything to do with you now," he said, hating himself for being the cause of her drooping shoulders and the sudden sadness upon her face.

"I know," she whispered miserably. His thumb caught her first tear before it could fall; the others though, fell in quick succession, rolling down her cheeks and into the palm of his hand.

How many more tears would she shed over Jacob Black?

He understood sacrifice. He knew it intimately. It was how he knew how much she was hurting. He'd never tell her that it irritated him beyond belief that Jacob Black meant so much to her the thought of losing the mutt was tearing her apart. It was cruel of him to use Jacob against her, and as much as he hated how much she cared for the mongrel, he knew that if there was one sacrifice Bella might not be able to make, it would be Jacob.

She wasn't ready for forever, that much was becoming clear to him, no matter how much she tried to convince herself otherwise.

As Bella eventually sobbed herself to sleep in his arms, a small, dark and nagging part of Edward's mind thought that if she loved him so much that she would give up her own family, why was it so much harder for her to give up Jacob Black?

He would never ask this of her, knowing she would only hate herself more. It was just one of the many things he couldn't share with her, because how could he hurt her feelings like that? She wouldn't be able to take it and he wouldn't be able to take her pain.

These things, these precious things he would keep to himself, he decided as he leapt from her window.

The moment his feet hit solid ground he bolted. In less than an hour she'd be awake and he needed more time; to sort through his thoughts – not only to come to grips with magic, but to work through his frustrations, his fury, and his jealousy. What he needed was space. Already he could sense his family's thoughts, still reeling from the night before. He didn't need the burden of their thoughts. He _needed_ his mind to be his own and all at once his feet ground to a halt as he dithered on the edge of indecision.

"I need to hunt. Watch Bella," he growled, knowing they would hear.

Then he ran.

* * *

With narrowed Hermione scowled into the early morning quiet. The light in Harry's room was far too soft to read the heavy book in her lap with ease. Her eyes were starting to water from the effort and her mind had begun to ache.

"What's so important you're reading at the break of dawn," a rough voice groaned.

"Just something about magical creature migrations of the twentieth century. Since we've run into the Cullen's I've begun to wonder why Voldemort never chose that particular path to immortality..." Hermione said absently, she looked up from her book, assessing him with a level stare.

"Are you actually up for good this time?" she asked, smiling at his tired expressions. Three times he'd woken in the night. Once he'd only stayed lucid enough to stare at her for a few seconds before falling back into sleep. On the other occasions he'd mumbled incoherently for a few minutes before giving up and falling back into unconsciousness.

"Not if you're going to keep talking about Voldemort," he croaked.

In all honesty, he looked haggard. There was alertness to his eyes though, that had Hermione closing the book in her lap and moving to stand at his side.

"How are you?" she asked quietly, looking down at his body, beaten black and blue. "Does it hurt still? How long have you been up? Can you move? Can you feel anything?"

"Tired. Exhausted. Can't feel anything actually, my whole body's numb...?" he said, running his hands over his arms before pinching them squarely. He spent another minute running his hands along his body, poking at the dark centres of his purple bruises, while she watched on with keen eyes, ready with a vial of Numbing Tonic at the slightest sign of discomfort. The tiny vial clattered to the ground however when suddenly Harry began bashing his arm up and down over his leg vigorously.

"Harry, stop!" she cried, grabbing his arm as it flailed about, ready to see what else he couldn't feel. "Just because you can't feel it now doesn't mean you're not fully healed! You're literally covered in bruises! The only reason you're not in pain is because of the potions Healer Auldron gave you so you wouldn't feel the Skele-Sew mending your bones back together in the night."

"Just checking to make sure I'm still alive," he grumbled, moving to poke himself in the eye before Hermione's hand grabbed at his arm once more.

Her eyes narrowed and she looked at him in accusation, sure that he had recovered enough to receive a good wholloping.

"Alive? You're lucky to even be alive! You're so stupid Harry! So completely and utterly stupid! You could've died - again!" She exclaimed, suddenly desperately close to tears – of frustration or anguish, she wasn't sure.

"_Me?_" he croaked incredulously. "You're the one that wanted to lower your wand in the first place! I couldn't let you die Hermione, not for me," he rasped. His voice filled with such heat, his jaw was set in fierce determination, and it was almost like they were back at Hogwarts. Just like back at Hogwarts, she wouldn't let him steamroll her and so she stood her ground and raised her chin in defiance, determined to make him see sense.

"This isn't the war Harry, we were just in the wrong place at the wrong time – lowering my wand was the only logical solution," she said primly. "I won't apologise for trying to save my best friend."

"Nor will I," he fired back, lifting his own chin. They glared at each other for so long the morning light had turned from a hazy blue into a dull grey.

"Listen, I know you have a 'saving people thing' but you can't save everyone Harry," she said finally relenting.

"Doesn't mean I won't stop trying Hermione, nor would you. My family's so small already, I couldn't let you go making it smaller – you're the biggest part of it," he said plainly.

She had no response to that – it'd been too sweet to reply with scorn and really she was too touched she could hardly find words.

"It's your hair. Takes up so much bloody space," he said after a while.

Well, she could think of one word now.

"Git," she sniffed, smiling in spite of herself.

"Still, you shouldn't have lowered your wand," she murmured.

"Never could let anything go, could you?" he sighed, sliding his eyes shut. "Like you said before Hermione, it was the only logical solution."

"I _know_ that Harry - but I never meant for you - I shouldn't have told you - _my_ plan – hindsight it's _completely_ obvious – I mean it's _you _– still can't believe – you're just so _lucky_ that Edward was there to - "

"...Edward? _Cullen_?" Harry cut in, his eyes snapping open.

"He was incredible Harry," she breathed, falling back into her chair. "He just ran into the fray, so _selflessly_. He's so much like you," she whispered.

She didn't miss the irony of the fact that a couple of vampires had saved them from vampires.

* * *

It had been a full day and night since Edward had left. He made his way slowly up the stairs, thankful that he'd come back on the rare occasion that the house was empty. He pulled at the wrinkled fabric at his torso, wincing as he inadvertently bought the stained, ruined shirt up over his head. The pungent smell assaulted his nostrils, bringing a smile to his lips as he walked slowly past Alice and Jasper's room.

He lingered there for a moment, dithering on the edge of indecision once again. Jasper was probably hunting with Alice. It would be hours before anyone would step foot in their room.

Maybe he'd regret it later. Probably he'd pay for it ten times more than what it was worth.

He did it anyway.

Gingerly he opened the door and laid the torn garment out at the foot of their bed, righting the sleeves and patting it down into the duvet for good measure.

He smirked, knowing that very second Alice could see exactly what he was doing. Perhaps the sour smell wafting up from the moist fabric would linger, days after they'd thrown it and the bed spread out. Deciding that he may as well commit, Edward walked leisurely over to Jasper's desk.

The post-it he attached to their 'present' read: 'Love, Edward'.

He bolted from the room as the phone in his pocket began to ring.

"Hello?" he asked innocently, once safely inside his own bedroom.

"THAT WAS CASHMERE YOU IDIOT!" Alice all but screamed into his ear. A small crunching sound ended her sentence and the in the same moment the line went dead.

His laughter echoed off the gleaming tiles of his seldom-used bathroom. A sour stench had clung to his skin, moss and mud decorated his ivory pallor and dirt knotted his hair. The spray of water from his showerhead felt no different from the rain that had been pelting him for the past twenty four hours straight. Soap ate away at the dirt that clung to him and he wondered curiously how long it would take for the artificial smell to fade. He was just about to reach for the shampoo bottle when he heard a car turn off the highway in the distance. The sound of the car's engine grew closer and as it made its way down their drive way Edward froze, mid lather. By now he would've heard the thoughts of his family, or whoever was driving the car. As it was, his mind remained eerily silent.

He rinsed his half clean hair and was down the stairs just as the rumbling engine came to the end of the driveway. He waited behind the front door, frowning as he wondered whether the charade was necessary. It was an odd sensation, waiting until he answered the door to see who it was. From here he couldn't smell the subtle distinctions in their animal-like blood and the knock at the door wasn't any more telling.

It was quite the shock to open the door and see Hermione standing there, looking up at him uncertainly, and wringing her hands together nervously.

"Hi," she breathed.

His mouth opened in response but before he got the chance she was launching into speech at a hundred miles a minute.

"I know it's a bit forward of me to just show up but no one's at home and I went to the hospital but _of course_ Emmett wasn't there the one day I _needed _to speak to him. George is in physical therapy with Ginny, I don't know where Luna is and Dr Cullen was in surgery but I just couldn't wait and I didn't know what else to do," she gushed, stopping to take a deep breath.

"Are you alright? Is it Harry? Do you need help?" Edward asked quickly, his brow furrowing in concern. She looked so tense and frustrated something _must_ be wrong.

"No, I'm not alright!" she cried, throwing her hands in the air in frustration. "I've been running around for an hour trying to find someone – anyone – to tell me what happened the other night! George sent me a message that everything's fine but you can't say much with a patronus and its _George_ so of course he never wrote me an owl. After deciphering it, Luna's owl told me no more than George's message, because she's _Luna _and I just - I _have_ to know exactly what happened!"

It took a full second for Edward to react. He fumbled for a moment, completely and utterly thrown. Hermione stood there, a jumbled mess of emotions, confusing him so much he struggled to grab onto one solid thought.

"That's _it?_ You're starving for _information_?" he asked, incredulously. She looked so desperate that he found it impossible to believe there wasn't something more serious plaguing her. So rarely was he surprised and this – not only her appearance but _this_, having Hermione getting so worked up over this, was so surprising he felt a smile creeping onto his face.

"What do you mean 'is that it'? How would you feel if you had been kept in the dark - if we'd all apparated away without explanation the other night?" she fumed at him.

She was right of course, but the shoe was on the other foot and he was enjoying himself too much to hide it.

"I'm sorry," he said, genuinely meaning it, even if the crooked grin on his face suggested otherwise. "Come in," he offered, standing back. The way the wind blew at her hair and the rain pelted the grass; he imagined the girl was freezing.

"You don't sound sorry," she huffed, striding into the house. She brushed close by him, smelling of dust and sweat and... parchment of all things. The dull throb in the back of his throat remained blissfully abeyant. She looked tired and small crumbs of concrete clung to her hair. Obviously, she hadn't rested well or showered properly since the other night.

"I _am_ sorry. I'm also amused, it happens so rarely you'll have to forgive me."

"I highly doubt that considering you live with Emmett," she replied, removing her gumboots and wincing as the cold floor bit into her feet.

"It's not the same," he said, regarding her as she drank in her surroundings. "Mind-reading takes the fun out of most things."

"Mind reading?" she asked staring at him with wide eyes.

"The ability read another's thoughts and-"

"-I know what it means! You can-"

"-Why ask if you know-"

"-Why explain it if you knew I already knew?" she fired back, her earlier frustration bubbling up to the surface once more.

His brow arched and he smirked at her, resisting the urge to laugh outright at her tenacity and logic.

Hermione's mouth opened wide for a moment as if to argue more before snapping shut when he quirked his brow higher, wanting to know what exactly she'd say next. Her expression fell ever so slightly as her eyes lingered on his for a moment before they trailed their way down to his nose, where they stayed.

Slowly his brows lowered, and instead they knitted together when he saw the irritation on her face being chased away by a wide smile.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked, a hint of uncertainty colouring his tone.

She'd never looked at him as if she liked what she saw. She was one of the only people that was unaffected by his vampiric allure – so what had changed?

"I thought you said you were a mind reader?" She teased.

"I never _said_ I was a mind-reader. Would you like something to drink?" he offered, rolling his eyes.

"Tea please – and you _inferred _you could read minds," she replied, following him through to the kitchen.

"I can't read yours."

"Obviously, but seriously-"

"-What do you mean 'obviously'?" he said abruptly.

"Oh, nothing," she replied, her eyes lingering on his face before flushing deeply.

_I don't need to be a mind reader to know that look... that reaction means_, he thought sourly, turning away from her. Why was she suddenly so affected to him, physically?

She sat at the breakfast counter, fidgeting as he made her tea.

Apparently she could take it no longer because after 27 seconds she burst out: "Can you really read minds, Edward?"

"Yes."

"Is that how you knew we were in trouble?"

_Well, it didn't take her long to get straight to the point,_ he thought, smiling in spite of himself.

"No, I can't read your thoughts. We didn't know you were in trouble... not for certain. We knew there were newborns in the area, so we followed you," he said honestly. He turned around to look at her, completely unapologetic, watching as a bundle of emotions flickered across her tired features. Her mouth opened twice before she managed to finally grab onto her words.

"You _followed_ us?" she said incredulously.

"I won't apolog-"

"...can't believe you _followed_-"

"..._I _can't believe you chose to be incredulous of all-"

"...do realize that's stalking, right?"

"...just trying to look out-"

"...completely inappropriate-"

"...never said it _was_ appropriate-"

"...actually quite creepy when you think-"

"...don't see the need to be so rud-"

"...thank you."

"...what?"

"...thank you."

Never before had Edward felt so completely and utterly at a loss for words, which was something considering he'd found it difficult to fit one in only moments ago. He stood there, sugar in one hand, spoon in the other, staring at the bushy mess sitting across from him.

He considered her a moment before putting the sugar down and walked slowly over to her. She had jumped from frustration, to intrigue and over to appreciation before settling for apologetic. He was having trouble trying to keep up.

"Perhaps it's a good thing I can't read your thoughts," he said, sliding her tea over to her.

"So you _can_ read minds?" she questioned.

"Yes," he said, quite content to watch her grapple with this new bit of information. He supposed it was exactly how he'd looked, struggling to find words when he'd learned of her magic. He could practically hear her mind working in overdrive. It was quite the opposite of how Bella had reacted when he'd told her. She had taken everything in her stride, Hermione however looked so lost in thought he doubted she remembered he was even there.

"But you can't read my mind?" she said, her eyes coming back into focus to look at his face once more, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"No."

"Is it just mine or-"

"I can't read Bella's mind either – nor Harry's and Luna's or any of the Weasley's."

"I wonder if it's Occlumency of some sort... Maybe it has something to do with the magic? But then Bella's a Muggle..." she wondered aloud, stroking her chin thoughtfully.

"What's Occlumency?" he asked, watching as she pulled a small beaded bag from her pocket.

"Simply put, it's the practice of protecting one's true thoughts from intrusions into the mind – there's so much _more_ to it than that though. I'm not quite sure the subject's entirely relevant seeing as Bella's a Muggle and none of us are particularly _good_ at Occlumency... but how else-"

She was so distracted she never noticed his mouth falling open and staying that way throughout the entirety of her speech.

"Your arm!" he finally managed, once she began retracting her arm from the depths of her bag – no bigger than her hand! She had pulled forth two heavy books from its depths, at least three times the size of her bag, and laid them on the counter, staring at him as if something just occurred to her.

Her hand hung in the air above her books and she looked at him, apparently lost in thought. "How is it that you're so completely unfamiliar with magic?" she asked, obviously now completely side-tracked.

"How is it that I'm supposed to be familiar with magic?" he replied, inching his hand forward to prod the bag she held.

"You're a vampire, its magic that sustains you."

"Its blood that sustains me," he corrected shrewdly, his hand falling back to his side.

It always came back to blood. It was so easy to forget that, in her presence.

"It's magic that sustains you. You're born of it just the same as I am, so how is it you know so little about it?" she pressed, leaning forward, completely wrapt.

"It's not like you go parading it about. As I recall, Ginny wanted to wipe the memory of it from Bella's memory to keep the secret," he said, his jaw clenching at the thought.

"Bella's a Muggle though. You're a magical creature; I can't understand why a family of vampires as big as yours obviously doesn't know a thing about magic."

"'Creature'... how very... apt," he replied wryly.

"_Magical_ creature. I knew I should have kept more books with me," she said, reaching into her bag once more, this time pulling out three heavier tomes, piling them on top of the forgotten Occlumency books.

He was both thankful that he couldn't read her thoughts and frustrated that he couldn't. How was it possible for her to become so completely engrossed in one thing and then throw herself into something else entirely with just as much vigour?

"Your thoughts must be a wreck if - What is _that_?" he asked suddenly when a block of fur began snapping violently at her fingertips.

"One of the only books I have on me about vampirism. None of these are much use though; they're just so horribly _brief_. I have others are at home. I _knew_ I should have kept them on me," Hermione seethed, stroking the spine of the fluffy book before tearing it open.

"_Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them',_" he read, picking up the book gingerly.

_Grindylows, hippogriffs, house-elves... _he read, his lips twitching at the strangeness of it all.

"Mermaids - mermaids are _real_?" He said, disbelievingly flicking to the chapter on mermaids.

The silence engulfed them while Edward buried his nose in the book. It would have been rude if Hermione didn't have her own nose buried in a book herself. He moved from one chapter to the next, reading each chapter at least twice (three times for the more unbelievable creatures). His mind was becoming increasingly baffled at the sheer _multitude_ of creatures he had no idea about. It wasn't until he had reached the chapter on 'Thestrals' that Hermione finally huffed in aggravation.

"I've read the chapter on vampirism in here, but _nothing_ that goes beyond the generic basics. There's not a single thing about societal integration of vampires. Come to think of it I don't think vampires actually have much contact with wizards, how old are you – how old is Carlisle, really?" he heard her ask from afar.

He lifted his head from the book, ready to comment on her impressively swift reading when his eyes froze on title of the book Hermione held aloft in her hands.

"A chapter on vampires in _The Monster Book of Monsters,_" he breathed, the irony washing over him in the most biter of ways.

_Of course you could find vampires in a book of monsters_, he thought sourly. His thoughts turned bitter and the book in his hands snapped shut.

"There are whole books on the subject," Hermione replied, nodding vigorously.

"How long have you known what we were?" he asked curtly.

"We knew you were vampires the moment we saw you. I'm not quite that unobservant," she said, indignation colouring her tone.

"...and you learnt about vampires at school?"

"Obviously," she gestured toward the book in her hands. "Where are you going with this?" She said, eyeing him sceptically.

"You know how dangerous vampires are. You've been educated in it. Yet you still continue to... fraternize with us, knowing full well what we are."

"Of course, you don't kill humans to sedate your thirst," she replied easily.

"That means nothing. You've _seen_ what we're capable of," he said, stepping back from the counter before he snapped the damn thing in half.

She – _they_ were exactly like Bella.

"Why are you here, why do you stay when you know what we can do?" he asked desperately.

"Because I've seen enough of your character to know you're just as self-sacrificing as Harry," she said without hesitation. Edward had heard the end of their conversation in the parking garage; he had seen Harry lower his defences to save Hermione.

"I'm nothing like Harry. I was made to kill; it's what my senses and my very basic urges call for me to do every minute of every day. You learnt about me in a book of _monsters_ – because that's exactly what I am," he said bitterly.

Shock swept over Hermione's face before her features pinched in aggravation. Subtly she lifted her chin and looked him dead in the eye.

"Do you know what else is in that book?" she said harshly.

"More monsters," he growled, turning his head away from the book. He heard her huff and flip through the pages with such force they sounded ready to rip from the binding.

"Basic character traits: Giants: dangerous, reckless, blood-thirsty creatures of little or no intelligence.'"

"...I'm not-"

The sound of more pages being forcefully turned drowned him out.

"Basic character traits: Werewolves: dangerous, deadly, blood-thirsty, slaves to their condition."

The conversation had become so eerily similar to ones he'd had with Bella, Edward seethed all the more.

"'Slaves to their condition' is exactly right. Werewolves are just as dangerous and just as monstrous as vampires," he hissed through clenched teeth.

Her gasp caught him off guard. He looked up to find her seething with fury, before she slammed the book down on the counter.

"Rubeus Hagrid: Half giant, gentle, funny, and fair. Games Keeper at Hogwarts. Brother to Grawp, full giant. First friend of Harry Potter and the only father figure that Harry has left," she declared, rising to her feet.

"...giants are not vamp-"

"Remus Lupin: Werewolf, gentle, smart, self-deprecating. Hogwarts Professor. War Hero. Marauder. Deceased father of Harry's Godson," she carried on angrily, her voice rising over his as if she'd never even heard him. "Both men capable of _just as much_ as you and _neither _of them monsters," she said testily, glaring at him fiercely.

He was taken aback by the venom in her voice, completely and utterly speechless – _again_. His own anger fled him and as the seconds ticked on, he floundered under her heated gaze. Where had this all come from? Why was _she_ of all people angry at _him_ for pointing out how dangerous it was to be in his presence?

"Well? Intent counts for nothing then, does it?" She probed after a full minute of his silence, heated anger emanating from her in waves.

"For a vampire control over intent is fickle at best. It's foolish of you to put yourself in such a position," he said after a moment. He was in awe at how so much like Bella she was – this situation was – and how so much _unlike_ Bella it was. Bella never glared at him the way Hermione did. In point of fact, he never remembered Bella raising her voice quite so loud, let alone screech at him the way Hermione did.

"Control?" she balked, "Every day you put yourself in the midst of _hundreds_ of humans and you'd have me believe your control is fickle?! I've never heard of such incredible self-control! You suffer for hours on end in silence!"

It should have been a complement, it _was_ a complement but she flung the words at him in accusation.

No, Bella had never talked to him or even argued this point, quite like this.

"Just like Hagrid, just like Remus, I know perfectly well what you're capable of," she fumed. "-and I know _exactly _what I'm capable of!" she growled, dropping her stick – her _wand_ – onto the counter before them. "You'd have me judge you – or anyone for that matter - on the basis of their species? I'm of sound mind and more than adequate intelligence – I'll call them like I see them, thanks. I'll never give into discrimination – _ever._"

"-Discrimination?!"

"Discrimination! You define yourself by the worst aspects of your species and then expect me to judge you on those traits alone! Discrimination begets prejudice. Prejudice breeds hatred!"

He didn't miss her hand rubbing her left arm as she spoke those words, nor the pain that touched her features, softening her anger in the most tragic way. It surprised him to realize that he'd take her scorn over her anguish any day.

How did they even get here? Not so long ago she had thanked him so sincerely for saving Harry and now she was staring daggers at him. There were so many things he wanted to ask, wanted to know that he didn't know where to begin. Worst of all, he didn't know how he could possibly defend himself in the face of her arguments. With Bella there had always been justification, there had always been a reason he could supply as to why she was better off without him, why he was such a danger, such a monster.

Discrimination – how did she even get to _discrimination?_

The silence rang in his ears after Hermione's heated outburst but his mind was whirling so fast he barely noticed it. What could he possibly say to that, even if he could string together two words?

So consumed was he in thought that he didn't notice the minutes of complete silence they sat in. Hermione's breathing slowed and the angry flush in her cheeks faded. She cleared her throat, bringing his focus back to her.

"I'm – I'm sorry for yelling at you. I think... maybe I over-reacted. It's just... the self-deprecating way you were speaking you reminded me so much of Remus, and then you... you had this look of disgust on your face and I've seen that look before and I... I get carried away when it comes to discrimination and equality, even before it came to include Muggleborns, which of course you didn't know, how could you?" she asked quietly, staring at the wand on the counter between them. "They're my issues and they got the better of me. I should never have yelled at you."

"I lost sight of who you were," he said softly. "It's not my right to speak to you that way. I wanted to make you see how dangerous we are – how dangerous I am. Bella knows so little of life, she loves me too much, idolizes me so much so she refuses to believe it. I wanted – _want –_ you to know it, to see it, seeing as I've failed so miserably with her. But of course you didn't know, how could you? They're my issues and they got the better of me," he echoed.

"I apologised for yelling at you Edward," she said quietly, still standing up as if ready to leave, as if bracing herself for something. "I didn't apologise for the things that I said, because I know I'm right. I've put myself here in this position, so close to you, trusting that you won't kill me. I know what you're capable of and you know what I'm... _we're_... capable of," she continued, picking up her wand slowly. With a flick of her wrist her left gumboot flew into kitchen before bursting into flame.

He eyed the pile of ash quietly. _Intent_, he thought remembering the burning newborn from the parking garage. In that moment he believed, more completely than he believed before, that Hermione knew _exactly_ what she was doing and knew more deeply than he could comprehend, exactly what he was capable of.

"Isabella... Bella can't protect herself in the same way I can and while I don't... understand your relationship, it all amounts to the same thing. We trust you and you have to accept responsibility for that," she said, placing her wand back on the counter. "It means something."

"I know exactly how much it means," he whispered back, sure that the torture in his soul showed upon his face.

"So do we."

"You don't understand. It _always_ comes back to blood. Your blood doesn't tempt me in the same way," his voice a croak now. He was so tightly bound with emotion that the words tumbled from him so fast that even if he'd wanted to stop them he couldn't.

"It doesn't?" she asked, surprise evident on her face.

"None of the others either. You and your magical blood don't entice me like Bella's does..." he replied quietly.

"You're not tempted by me... at all?"

"No," he whispered, watching as she made her way carefully closer.

"The distance makes no difference?" she asked, completely enthralled as she came to a standstill inches away from him.

"No."

"I can trust you," she said, before she rose on her tiptoes and bought her fingertips slowly towards his nose.

"I don't want your blood," he said, dejected.

It always came back to blood.

He revelled in her closeness, indulged in how easy it was to have someone – her - so close to him. The burn at the back of his throat never flared to life, even as she bought her fingertips to rest on his upper lip.

Why couldn't he feel this way with Bella? Why couldn't Bella's blood be as un-tempting as Hermione's was? Why could he trust that Hermione knew what she was doing, more than Bella did?

"That's amazing! Not one of the textbooks – is it the same for the rest of your family? It _must_ be the magic – but I – I'm losing perspective," she said catching sight of his face, suddenly coming to a halt and breathing raggedly.

"I sometimes lose perspective," she said, wringing her hands together, and breathing slowly. "The fact of the matter is Edward, you're not a monster. I'll not yell at you again and I'll only say this once, because I know there's truth in my argument and you'd have to blind not to see it. In the short time I've know you, you've shown more humanity than others have shown their entire lives. More than that though, you've shown a dedication to that humanity that deserves respect – from me as much as from yourself. I _know _what a monster is," her voice had lowered to a haunted whisper there wasn't a shadow of a doubt in Edward's mind that was speaking the truth.

"You're not a monster," she said firmly.

He saw it in her eyes. He saw that she believed it just as whole-heartedly as Bella did.

"You're so much more," she said, stepping back to regard him for a moment.

_Yes, he is,_ Esme's thought came drifting over to him from down the driveway. He was so distracted; he nearly jumped at the sudden intrusion into his mind.

"You're a vampire."

"I am," he said, brow furrowing in confusion. Wasn't she trying to convince him he _wasn't_ a monster?

"But you're also insecure; you don't have the emotional range of a teaspoon; you play the piano just as beautifully as my mother; you're not temperamental like every other male I know; you're annoying; you're heroic; you're a bit of a stalker-"

His laughter was torn so suddenly from him that it drowned out the rest of her little speech.

"It's not a laughing matter-"

"...it's lucky for Harry I am a stalker-"

"...so you admit-!"

"...don't see how this is helping me-"

"...if you hadn't interrupted me-"

"...I'd probably be suicidal by now-"

"...that's a _horrible_ thing to say-"

"...apparently I am, judging from your speech-"

"...if you'd just listen-"

"...can find out more horrible things about mysel-"

"...was wrong, _just_ as temperamental as Harry-"

"...no need to point out my flaws-"

"...just as insecure as Ro-"

"...I know I'm a monster but-"

"You're not!" she finally screeched, stomping her foot into the ground for emphasis. "But you're a stubborn, impatient prat though!" she cried, glaring at him.

"I never thought I'd say it, but I'm actually _glad_ I can't read your mind. The way you've covered the entire spectrum of emotions, I can't find my feet," Edward admitted, pinching the bridge of his nose tiredly.

_Edward,_ Esme cautioned. He ignored her.

Never before had he found himself so caught off guard, so speechless so many times and then so caught up in _argument _he couldn't get more than a few words in edgeways.

"I was trying to list everything about you that isn't defined by your vampirism! Your music, your personality and your imperfections," she said, ticking them off on her fingers.

"I actually thought they made you more human. They make you more approachable... attractive," she finished waspishly, her eyes lingering on his nose.

He ignored Esme's smug thoughts as she stood out on the porch now.

He turned away from Hermione to put the now tepid milk in the fridge, needing a moment to digest her words... this feeling... everything. Just as he closed the fridge door he caught sight of his reflection on the toaster and recoiled visibly.

A gasp escaped his lips and he looked at Hermione, accusation in his glare. Now realizing just why she had been staring at him appreciatively when she first arrived.

"You could have said something," he glowered.

She had the good grace to flush and smile nervously in his direction as her eyes raked over his features appreciatively.

"You've got mud caked in your hair and you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?" she said smugly.

He felt it in the way she looked at him now; the way she had always looked at him. He'd believed it more when she'd stood there screeching at him with eyes that spat fire. Equal parts joy and uncertainty washed through him, because standing there never before had he felt less like a monster.

He stared at her twinkling brown eyes, imagining another set of brown eyes gazing at him and for a moment the uncertainty took hold. The small, dark place at the back of his mind wondered why the other pair of brown eyes never made him feel this way.

* * *

A/N: This chapter may have dragged on for some of you but personally, I loved writing it. Maybe because the last one was such a bust, or maybe because Edward and Hermione have it out. Either way, this chapter needed to be long because I like to be obvious. In case I wasn't (though I doubt it): It's the beginning of the end for Edward and Bella.

There was no Beta to reel me in, so I'm sorry if this chapter was overly repetitive.

From here on out we're going to play fast and loose with the Eclipse timeline.

Thanks for reading,

Bkd.


End file.
